US
by nyandyanyan
Summary: CHAPTER 6 END UPDATE! Ini adalah akhir bahagia untuk mereka. Atau setidaknya jika ini bukan akhir, maka ini adalah awal yang bagus. Mereka bisa membangun semuanya dari awal. Cerita tentang Komikus, Novelis, dan para Editornya. EXO AU FICT. SehunxBaekhyun. SeBaek. HunBaek. Slight SuhoxBaekhyun. SuBaek. SuhoxLay. SuLay. ChanyeolxJongin. ChanKai. Ini BL lho
1. Chapter 1 : Komikus dan Novelis

XXX===XXX

US

XXX===XXX

Cast : EXO Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol

Genre : Romance, Slice of Life, Drama

Rated : T

Disclaimer : EXO dan para membernya bukan punya saya. Fic ini punya saya.

Summary : Oh Sehun, ilustrator yang sedang berusaha menjadi komikus. Kim Jongin, editor komik yang baru saja kembali dari Jepang. Byun Baekhyun, novelis jenius yang punya masalah dengan 'laki-laki'. Park Chanyeol, editor novel dingin yang tak pernah peduli dengan apapun selain pekerjaannya. SehunxBaekhyun. SeBaek. HunBaek. ChanyeolxJongin. ChanKai. Ini BL lho~~

XXX===XXX

Oh Sehun menghela nafas, tangannya menarik kembali map coklat besar yang tadi dia sodorkan pada seseorang didepannya. Sementara sosok itu memasang wajah memelas, tampak seperti permohonan maaf tak ikhlas. Sudah biasa. Wajah busuk semacam itu bukan sekali dua kali dilihat Sehun.

"Mungkin kau harus memperbaiki dialognya. Itu agak- hmm, apa ya?".

"Ya, aku tahu. Andai saja mencari pembuat skenario dan editor yang baik semudah memesan pizza".

"Ayolah Sehun-ssi, kita sudah bicarakan ini" Sehun acuh, sebelah tangannya meraih ranselnya. Menggantungnya disisi kiri pundaknya dan berjalan cepat keluar dari ruangan itu. Ini kali ketiganya dia datang ke tempat itu dan mendapat penolakan dari editor utama. Sehun adalah ilustrator, sesekali juga dia menggambar komik –dia ingin sekali dikenal sebagai komikus-. Beberapa cover buku dan novel terkenal di Korea adalah buatannya. Yah, walau akhir-akhir ini tidak banyak penulis yang menggunakan jasanya jadi tentu saja dia mencoba berbelok arah menjadi komikus.

Masalah terbesarnya saat ini ada dua hal. Satu, penulis skenario. Ya, Sehun bukan tipe orang yang mudah mengungkapkan pikirannya. Dia mungkin bisa menggambarkannya tapi tidak dengan kata-katanya. Jadi dia butuh seseorang untuk membuatkan story board untuknya namun sayangnya sampai saat ini, belum ada penulis berbakat yang benar-benar mengerti dirinya.

Kedua, editor. Dua editor yang membantu mengoreksi lembaran komiknya adalah dua orang paling bangsat menurutnya. Mungkin mereka meremehkan pekerjaan Sehun -Sehun sendiri juga salah sebenarnya jika berharap banyak dari editor yang bahkan tak bekerja sesuai gajinya-. Jadi naskah yang Sehun kerjakan susah payah mereka anggap sudah layak sehingga Sehun sendiri yang berangkat ke kantor pusat, meminta komiknya diterbitkan. Dan hasilnya, beginilah. Editor di kantor pusat justru bilang masih banyak kekurangan dalam pekerjaannya.

Helaan nafas lagi.

Sehun menyesap cangkir kopinya. Dibukanya map coklat besarnya, mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas dengan berbagai macam panel dan sosok-sosok karakter fiksinya tergambar disana.

"Payah".

"Sehun?" suara seseorang membuatnya mendongak. Si hitam –tan tepatnya- sedang nyengir lebar sambil menatapnya dari atas. Kim Jongin, teman kampusnya dulu.

"Hisashiburi –lama tak jumpa-" ucapnya lagi dengan logat aneh. Alis Sehun terangkat sebelah. Ah, baru ingat dia kalau bocah ini langsung berangkat ke Jepang setelah studinya di Korea selesai.

"Hai juga" jawab Sehun.

"Boleh duduk?".

"Terserah kalau mau berdiri" si tan tertawa, diletakkannya setumpuk buku diatas meja kafe. Membuat riak kecil dalam cangkir Sehun. Sehun menatapnya cermat, mengamati perubahan kawan lamanya setelah 3 tahun belakangan meninggalkan Korea. Tidak banyak berubah sih. Senyumnya masih sebodoh dulu, besar badannya juga masih seperti dulu, mungkin cuma rambut blondenya saja yang sekarang membuat lelaki Kim itu jadi kelihatan mencolok.

"Kapan kau kembali?".

"Dua hari lalu. Aku dipindahtugaskan ke kantor disini".

"Kerjamu apa sih?".

"Hei aku editor manga loh" ujar Jongin riang. Disodorkannya satu buku tebal ke muka Sehun. Majalah manga bulanan, masih berbahasa jepang –terlihat dari huruf-huruf apalah itu yang tidak Sehun pahami-.

"Oh" respon itu dibalas anggukan antusias dari Jongin. "Kudengar kau juga jadi mangaka".

"Aku? Oh, tidak. Aku cuma membuat ilustrasi cover buku".

"Benarkah?" Jongin menatapnya sangsi, kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada tumpukan kertas dalam genggaman Sehun. Dengan satu gerakan kertas-kertas itu sudah berpindah tangan pada namja tan itu.

"Hei!".

"Tuh kan, kau membuat komik".

"Cuma iseng".

"Isengmu benar-benar penuh usaha keras" Sehun mendecih, menatap kesal pada Jongin yang tampak menikmati kegiataannya. "Jangan tertawakan karyaku, itu sudah ditolak bahkan sebelum editor pusat membacanya".

"Kenapa begitu? Hei, bahasanya kacau. Aku tak masalah dengan gambarmu. Ah, mungkin ada beberapa sih. Tapi, sungguh. Dialognya?" Sehun cuma menggendikkan bahu disela sesapannya pada cangkir kopi. Jongin menatap naskah itu iba, kemudian meletakkannya dimeja. Menatapnya tak seantusias tadi.

"Payah".

"Kau mengulang ucapanku" Sehun mencibir kesal. Setidaknya mengucapkannya sendiri tidak akan semenyebalkan ketika orang lain yang mengucapkannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau kerja dimana?"

"Sudah kubilang aku editor-"

"Nama perusahaan" dua kata penuh penekanan. Benar-benar deh, masih bodoh seperti dulu. Jongin meringis.

"Maaf" Jongin berdeham, "Penerbit Orange" ah, Sehun familiar betul nama perusahaan yang kedengaran tidak kreatif itu. Yup, tempatnya barusan menginjakkan kaki tadi.

"Itu tempatku menyetor komik ini" ucapnya tanpa semangat. Mulut Jongin membentuk vokal 'o'. "Kita satu tempat kerja. Secara tidak langsung sih".

"Kalau komikku diterima baru secara langsung" Jongin tertawa mendengar ucapan datar itu. "Bagaimana kalau aku jadi editormu?".

"Itu yang ingin kudengar dari tadi" Sehun menjentikkan jari. Nada dan tampangnya yang sedatar jalan raya hilang entah kemana saat mengatakannya. Jongin tertawa lagi.

"Jadi, aku tinggal cari pembuat story board saja".

"Sebenarnya aku sedang jatuh cinta pada satu penulis" Jongin mengangkat satu persatu tumpukan buku yang dia bawa tadi, membuat seisi meja penuh dengannya. Sehun menatapnya risih, "Kau cari apa sih?".

"Novelnya, bodoh. Ah- umm, sebentar. Yup, ini!" lagi, satu buku disodorkan tepat diwajah Sehun. Sehun meraihnya gusar, bocah tan itu entah kenapa jadi agak hiperaktif ketimbang dulu. Sehun membaca judul dicovernya.

 _CIRCLE_

Tampak ilustrasi bulan dengan lubang besar ditengahnya, background gelap penuh bintang entah kenapa membuat gambar itu terlihat besar walau hanya tercetak pada hard cover novel bergenre romance itu. Sungguh cover yang kontras dengan isinya. Dari sketsa dan pewarnaannya Sehun sangat kenal gambar itu. Itu salah satu pekerjaannya sekitar satu tahun lalu.

"Ini gambarku".

"Wah, benarkah? Aku baru tahu. Tidak perduli covernya sih sebenarnya" dahi Sehun berkerut mendengar respon tidak menyenangkan dari Jongin. "Cover juga salah satu aspek dalam pemasaran sebuah buku, tahu".

"Tapi aku bukan tipe pembaca yang melihat covernya, aku langsung lihat sinopsisnya. Eh selain itu buku ini sangat bagus" antusiasme Jongin bangkit lagi. Sehun memutar matanya, diletakkan buku itu ditumpukan teratas buku-buku Jongin yang berceceran di meja. Dia punya satu di rumah sebenarnya, hadiah dari si novelis yang bahkan dia tidak tahu namanya.

"Novel cinta-cintaan begitu mana cocok buat komikku".

"Setidaknya lebih baik dari pada komik absurdmu" JLEB! Sehun merasa tekanan keras di dadanya. "Tepat sasaran kan?" seringai Jongin. Sehun merutuk, menyesal mendengarkan Jongin.

"Lagipula cerita cinta rumit dari BaekHi sangat cocok kurasa. Kau tidak perlu membuat cerita action monoton tanpa ada cerita lainnya, kan?" ada benarnya sih. Bahkan komik action paling populerpun akan punya sedikit selipan cerita romance didalamnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, BaekHi itu siapa?".

"Nama novelisnya, Oh Sehun!" jawab Jongin gemas.

"Memangnya dia mau?".

"Kau kan bisa mencobanya. Lagipula dia satu penerbit dengan kantor penerbit tujuanmu" Jongin menunjuk satu logo kecil diujung kiri atas novel itu. Logo berbentuk potongan jeruk dengan nama 'Orange' ditengahnya.

"Akan kucoba".

"Lagipula kenapa kau seserius ini sih? Selain itu daripada komik kenapa tidak coba posting online saja?".

"Online?".

"Ya, bukannya di Korea sedang booming aplikasi komik online ya?" oh, itu. Sehun tahu tapi tidak tertarik. Dia merasa sesuatu yang lebih spesial dengan komik cetak daripada digital.

"Kalau online tidak ada istimewanya. Orang-orang tidak akan berjuang unuk mendapatkannya kalau mereka bisa dengan mudah mengaksesnya di ponsel".

"Bicaramu seperti orang tua. Terserahlah. Ganbatte –Berjuanglah-" Sehun tersenyum sekilas. Setelahnya, kedua orang itu membereskan barang masing-masing dan pergi dari sana dengan arah berlawanan.

Sehun tampak menunggu lampu menyala hijau untuk pejalan kaki. Kepalanya terangkat, mendongak menatap langit. Mendung. Dalam perjalanan pulang terus menyebut ulang satu nama yang akan dia coba hubungi nanti.

"BaekHi. Nama yang manis"

XXX===XXX

"Ya, hallo? Bisa bicara dengan BaekHi-ssi?" ujar Sehun saat sebuah suara diseberang teleponnya menjawab panggilannya. Beruntung saat Sehun membuka novel hadiah dari novelis itu tertera nomer telepon di bagian kanan bawah soft covernya.

" _Y-Ya, aku B-BaekHi"_ suara tergagap dari ujung sana membuat Sehun memiringkan kepala, heran. Dia tidak salah sambung kan? Karena nada ragu dari si penerima telepon terasa sangat mencurigakan.

"Anda benar BaekHi-ssi?".

" _Te-tentu saja. Ini si-siapa? Aku sedang kerja, jangan ganggu aku!"_ suara naik turun itu membuat Sehun makin tidak percaya jika sosok yang sedang bicara ini adalah novelis yang dia cari. Ah, tapi setidaknya dia harus menyampaikan keinginannya dulu.

"Ya, saya Oh Sehun. Ilustrator yang membuat cover untuk beberapa novel anda. Saya sebenarnya ingin meminta bantuan anda".

" _Oh Se-Sehun-ssi? Oh, ya. Ma-maaf. Apa yang bisa kubantu?"_ Sehun memainkan pena ditangannya, jujur sekarang dia yang bingung bagaimana harus bicara soal permintaannya. Satu tarikan nafas, "Bisa buatkan story board untukku?".

" _H-hah?!"_ Sehun menggigit bibirnya. Tuh kan, dia paling tidak bisa mengungkapkan sesuatu. Harusnya dia minta bantuan Jongin tadi.

"B-begini, maksudku. Bagaimana kalau kerja sama? Aku sedang berusaha menjadi seorang komikus, hanya saja aku tidak begitu bagus dalam pengungkapan kata-kata. Jadi aku meminta bantuan dari anda untuk membuat dialog komiknya, BaekHi-ssi. Bagaimana?".

" _O-oh"_ ada jeda cukup lama setelah satu tanggapan tadi. Pena Sehun beradu pelan dengan meja dibawahnya. Sehun masih menunggu tanggapan selanjutnya. _"O-okay. Tapi aku harus mengerjakan deadline-ku dulu. Mungkin u-um, ano- um, du-dua hari lagi. B-bagaimana?"_ Sehun nyaris bersorak. Dia tidak menyangka akan semudah ini.

"Okay. Baiklah. Terima kasih, sungguh. Aku akan ke tempatmu dua hari lagi. Terima kasih sekali lagi, BaekHi-ssi".

" _N-ne, sama-sama"_ sambungan terputus. Masa bodoh. Yang penting tujuan utamanya sudah tercapai sekarang. Jadi sekarang tinggal memberi tahu Jongin jika pekerjaannya tinggal selangkah lagi.

"Sebentar" ucapnya disela-sela kegiatan selebrasinya, "Ngomong-ngomong alamatnya dimana?".

XXX===XXX

Sehun menatap bergantian pada kertas dalam genggamannya dan sebuah plang nama yang tertempel didinding sebelah pintu apartemen didepannya. Alamatnya sama tapi namanya berbeda. Bukan nama BaekHi yang tertera disana tapi Byun Baekhyun. Ya, ada kata Baek nya juga sih, tapi Sehun jadi agak meragukan alamat yang dia dapat dari kantor Orange.

Setelah satu tarikan nafas, Oh Sehun menekan bel.

Tidak ada respon.

'Apa dia tidak ada dirumah ya?' tangan kurus Sehun terangkat, menekan lagi beberapa kali pada bel kecil itu.

Masih tidak ada respon.

Sepatu Sehun beradu dengan lantai, menunggu itu menyebalkan menurutnya. Kemudian dia membuat kesepakatan dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia akan pergi jika sekali lagi tak ada yang keluar menyambutnya. Jadi Sehun menekan belnya lagi lebih anarkis dari sebelumnya. Sepersekian detik kemudian tersengar suara gaduh dari dalam –semacam barang jatuh atau mungkin seseorang yang jatuh-.

"BERISIK!"

Sehun mundur beberapa langkah saat pintu itu terbuka dibarengi teriakan serak sosok mungil si pembuka pintu. Sehun pikir dia benar-benar salah alamat, maksudnya- lihat saja bocah didepannya. Piyama kuning dengan motif bebek mungil yang kusut itu sama kusutnya dengan rambut coklat terangnya. Matanya tertutup poni panjang berantakan dan lagi gigi gemeretakan itu membuat Sehun sudah cukup merasa takut.

"M-Maaf. Aku- sepertinya salah alamat. Kupikir ini rumah BaekHi-ssi".

"Tidak, ini memang rumahku" jawab sosok itu. "Kau siapa?".

"Oh Sehun".

"Oh Sehun? Oh, ilustrator itu ya?" nada bicaranya lebih baik daripada teriakan tadi. Tangan mungil miliknya terangkat menyingkap poni panjangnya kebagian belakang. Memperlihatkan mata mungilnya yang berkedip lucu. Sebelum sedetik kemudian wajah ketakutan tampak terlukis disana.

BLAM!

Pintu tertutup. Sehun melongo. Pertemuan macam apa ini?

"BaekHi-ssi? Kau baik-baik saja?".

"PERGI KAU! PENIPU!".

Hah?!

"Hei! Apa maksudmu?! Aku sudah bilang akan kesini dua hari lalu".

"PERGI!" Sehun tidak habis pikir kenapa tingkahnya mendadak begitu. Dan lagi bukannya dia yang merasa tertipu? Kalau dilihat dari gaya menulisnya, Sehun membayangkan yang akan dia temui adalah wanita dewasa yang punya senyum maut favorit para laki-laki. Atau mungkin sebaliknya, laki-laki dewasa dengan pesona mematikan. Bukan laki-laki bertubuh bocah smp begitu.

"Maaf, tapi jelaskan dulu alasanmu" balas Sehun akhirnya. Lama sosok dibalik pintu itu terdiam.

"K-Kau- KAU TIDAK BILANG KALAU KAU LAKI-LAKI".

Hah?!

Sehun rasanya ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke aspal sekarang. 'Dari suaraku ditelepon kan sudah jelas aku laki-laki" batinnya gusar.

"Begini, aku tidak tahu masalahmu. Aku hanya ingin membahas permintaanku kemarin. Bisa kau bersikap lebih profesional?" beberapa menit setelahnya, suara 'klik' pelan tanda pintu itu terbuka terdengar. Sehun bernafas lega. Membujuk orang bukan sesuatu yang menjadi keahliannya. Dia menganggap keberhasilannya kali ini adalah keajaiban.

"Ta-tapi kau harus jauh-jauh dariku" ucapan lirih dari sosok dibalik pintu itu membuat Sehun terkikik pelan. Lucu juga bocah ini, "Aku turuti semua kemauanmu, jadi bantulah aku" sosok mungil itu mengangguk ragu. Setelah membukakan pintu untuk Sehun, dia berlari mendahului Sehun membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Setakut itukah?' pada novelis itu.

"Jadi, nama aslimu Byun Baekhyun?".

"U-um" jawaban sekenanya. Sehun menghela nafas. Saat masuk ke ruangan utama tadi dia agak kaget melihat gumpalan selimut bermotif rilakuma berada diatas sofa. Setelahnya dia baru sadar sosok yang dia tahu bernama BaekHi itu berada dalam gumpalan itu. Menutup seluruh tubuhnya, menyisakan wajahnya saja.

"Aku langsung saja. Aku hanya minta kau membuat dialog untuk gambarku" Sehun meletakkan map coklatnya diatas meja. Baekhyun meliriknya sekilas, namun mengalihkan lagi pandangannya saat sadar jika Sehun memperhatikannya. "Aku sudah menuliskan inti ceritanya. Ah, kau bisa melihatnya dulu".

"A-akan kulihat nanti" Sehun pikir berada disitu lebih lama lagi bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus. Dia lalu bangkit dari sofa, pergerakannya membuat kepala mungil Baekhyun menoleh. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Hubungi aku saat kau selesai. Terima kasih" Sehun membungkuk dihadapan Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu menatapnya sungkan, kepalanya terangguk beberapa kali disertai gumaman.

Sehun segera pergi dari sana. Langkah panjangnya benar-benar membantunya pergi dengan cepat. Helaan nafas terdengar disela perjalanannya. Pertemuan yang aneh. Kenapa juga dia setakut itu?

"Sehun? Sudah selesai ya?" kepalanya mendongak, si tan calon editornya berada tepat dihadapannya. "Padahal aku berniat ke rumahnya BaekHi juga. Ternyata kau sudah duluan".

"Begitulah" Sehun menjawab malas, dilanjutkannya berjalan melewati Jongin. Jongin menoleh, menatapnya kebingungan. Lalu langkahnya putar balik, mengekor dibelakang tubuh tinggi Sehun.

"Kau kenapa? Ditolak?" gelengan dari kepala bersurai hitam itu. "Terus?".

"Kau tidak bilang kalau dia takut laki-laki".

"H-Hah?!".

"Aku serius. Wajahnya ketakutan saat tahu aku laki-laki. Dia bahkan cuma menjawab iya atau tidak saja saat kuajak bicara. Bagaimana bisa dia bekerja selama ini?" tumben Sehun cerewet begini. Tapi sungguh dia heran dengan sikap orang itu. Maksudnya, seorang novelis pasti akan punya banyak interaksi dengan banyak orang kan?

"Editornya BaekHi dan aku saling kenal. Dia bilang dia tidak pernah keluar rumahnya. Kecuali untuk belanja sih, katanya" alis Sehun terangkat, "Editornya laki-laki? Terus bagaimana dia meminta editornya mengoreksi tulisannya?".

"Editornya laki-laki kok. Biasanya saat si editor datang ke rumah, naskahnya sudah ada diatas meja ruang tamu. Jadi setelah mengambil naskahnya, si editor langsung pergi".

"Eh, terus bagaimana cara mereka bicara. Dan juga bagaimana kalau ada acara book signing?".

"Sehun, tanyalah sendiri padanya. Aku bukan ibunya" Sehun mendesah kasar, Jongin menatapnya jengah. Jarang sekali orang dingin macam Sehun begitu penasaran dengan seseorang.

"Yang penting kau berhasil membuat dia mau memperbaiki komik absurdmu kan?".

"Ya, itu saja sudah cukup sebenarnya. Dan jangan sebut hasil karyaku sebagai komik absurd".

XXX===XXX

Byun Baekhyun. Dia ingat betul jika itu adalah namanya. Dia pikir dulu dia adalah bocah paling bahagia sebab dia punya keluarga yang sangat menyenangkan. Setidaknya sampai usianya menginjak 13 tahun. Tapi tahun berikutnya dia cuma bocah sebatang kara yang ditinggal mati kedua orang tua dan kakak laki-lakinya.

Menyedihkan.

Usia 15 seseorang menjemputnya dari panti asuhan. Orang itu mengaku sebagai adik dari ibunya. Bersamaan dengan itu sosok lain mengekor di belakang sang paman. Wajah dengan senyum lembut itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun menurut saat sang paman mengajaknya ikut.

Baekhyun tidak ingat –lebih tepatnya tidak mau ingat- siapa nama sepupunya. Yang dia ingat hanya marga Kim berada didepan nama panggilannya. Dia sepupu yang baik. Dua tahun lebih tua dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa mendapatkan kakaknya kembali.

"Kau cantik".

"A-apa?".

"Aku sangat menyukai Baekhyunnie" respon Baekhyun hanya rona dipipinya. Kepalanya tertunduk, antara malu dan senang. Yah, setidaknya dia begitu sampai 'sesuatu' terjadi.

Ddrrtttt!

Getar penuh paksa membuat sosok 26 tahun itu terjaga. Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Dia terengah. Disela nafasnya yang putus-putus terselip rasa syukur sebab dia tersadar dari mimpi buruknya.

Ya, masa lalu adalah mimpi buruk baginya.

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya, menoleh dia pada ponselnya yang masih bergetar diatas meja penuh naskah cerpennya. Dia ingat deadline cerpen untuk sebuah majalah baru saja dia selesaikan beberapa jam lalu dan dia lupa membereskannya. Saat ponsel itu sudah berpindah ketangannya, hangul bertuliskan 'Oh Sehun' tertera disana. Ah, orang itu.

"H-hallo?" respon tergagap seperti biasanya. Baekhyun tidak terlalu baik dalam berbicara dengan orang lain. Beruntung orang-orang disekitarnya memahami hal itu.

" _Halo, BaekHi-ssi. Apa aku mengganggu? Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu_ ".

"U-Untuk?".

" _Dialogmu. Sungguh, terima kasih. Responnya bagus sekali. Ah, kau tidak tahu ya kalau komikku sudah rilis kemarin?_ " Baekhyun menggeleng, respon bodoh. Bertingkah seolah sosok yang bicara ditelepon itu sedang memperhatikannya sekarang. "T-Tidak, maaf" suara tawa terdengar dari seberang sana, membuat sudut bibir mungil Baekhyun entah kenapa ikut tertarik keatas.

" _Yah, bukan masalah. Aku ingin merayakannya. Bagaimana kalau dirumahmu?_ ".

"A-Ah? A-Apa?! Tapi r-rumahku-"

" _Berantakan? Aku akan membantumu membereskannya, okay? Baiklah, jam 7 nanti aku akan kesana. Sampai nanti_ " kemudian sambungannya terputus. Baekhyun menatap ponselnya gusar. Astaga. Lagi-lagi seseorang akan masuk kedalam teritorinya, istananya. Terlebih laki-laki.

Baekhyun benci laki-laki.

Walau pada kenyataannya dia juga laki-laki. Salahkan masa lalu yang membuatnya jadi begitu. Baekhyun akan gemetar saat berhadapan langsung dengan mereka. Bahkan saat tahu editornya adalah laki-laki dia sempat mengamuk pada kantor pusat.

"APA TIDAK ADA PEREMPUAN?" pertanyaan yang agak ambigu. Karena pertanyaan penuh emosi itu juga beberapa orang menganggapnya sebagai laki-laki mesum. Persetan. Rasa takut mengalahkan rasa malunya. Tapi tetap saja editornya tak bisa diganti. Jadi saat tiba waktu menyetor naskah, dia akan meletakkan naskahnya diatas meja ruang tamu. Dan si editor akan menuliskan beberapa kekurangannya, meninggalkannya diatas meja sama seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan. Hebatnya cara ini berhasil. Terbukti sudah ada 8 novel sejauh ini yang sudah Baekhyun buat.

"Parah! Parah! Parah!" namja mungil itu uring-uringan sendiri masih dengan piyama bebeknya dan selimut rilakuma yang bertengger setia mengerubungi bagian atas tubuhnya. Tangan dan kakinya bergerak, berusaha secepat mungkin menyahut benda apapun yang menurutnya menghalangi jalan. Berjalan dia keluar kamar, memandangi penuh tatapan menyelidik ketika berada diruang tamu. Memperhatikan kalau-kalau ada barang-barang pribadinya yang tertinggal disana mengingat si komikus itu tadi bilang akan menuju rumahnya.

Beres, tidak ada apapun kok.

"BaekHi-ssi?" Baekhyun berbalik kearah pintu utama, sosok jangkung berdiri disana dengan tangan memeluk penuh kantong kertas berisi banyak bahan makanan. "Hallo" sapanya sopan.

"K-ka-kau bilang jam 7. Dan bagaimana ka-kau bisa –masuk?!" Baekhyun menatap bergantian pada jam dinding dan Sehun, setelahnya tatapan curiga penuh ditujukan padanya. Si komikus tertawa pelan, "Editormu meminjamkan kunci apartemenmu. Dan kau tahu? Butuh lebih dari satu menit untuk membereskan apartemenmu" Sehun berjalan masuk ke ruang tamu lalu meletakkan belanjaan diatas meja. Diperhatikannya seisi ruang tamu itu dan bersiul pelan, "Ah, tapi sepertinya sudah tidak ada yang perlu dibereskan ya. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau seantusias itu" nada bicara setengah menggoda itu membuat sosok mungil berpiyama itu merona tipis.

"A-apartemenku memang sudah bersih, Se-Sehun bodoh" laki-laki bermarga Oh itu menoleh dengan tatapan tak percaya pada Baekhyun yang masih merona sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan Sehun.

"W-wow, aku tidak percaya akhirnya kau memanggil namaku, BaekHi-ssi"

"Me-memang kenapa?!" sahutnya garang, Sehun tertawa lagi. Dia pikir laki-laki ini manis juga saat malu-malu begini. "K-karena kau yang ingin merayakan sesuatu jadi urus saja sendiri" Baekhyun dengan langkah terburu meninggalkan Sehun menuju kamarnya. Jujur saja dia merasa aneh jika berada dekat dengan laki-laki itu. Seperti merasa 'nyaman'. Dan dia entah kenapa tidak bisa menerima keadaan itu.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti tepat didepan kamarnya. Dia menoleh pada Sehun, laki-laki itu kini sibuk memeriksa belanjaan diatas meja. "Sehun-" si pemilik nama menoleh.

"Ya?".

"Jangan panggil aku B-BaekHi. Cukup Baekhyun!" kalimat terakhir Baekhyun sebelum masuk dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Sehun masih setengah sadar.

"Dia memang manis sekali"

XXX===XXX

Baekhyun keluar setengah jam kemudian, disambut dengan kegaduhan satu suara dan dua suara lain yang kadang menimpal satu sama lain. Tunggu. Seingatnya tadi hanya Sehun saja yang menetap di apartemennya. Dan Sehun juga tidak bilang dia akan mengundang orang lain lagi. Harusnya mereka hanya berdua.

Baekhyun menggeleng gusar. Ini bukan berarti dia berharap cuma mereka berdua yang merayakan keberhasilan komik Sehun.

"Chanyeol-ssi~~ kau tidak pernah berubah. Kau tahu? Aku sangat suka menggoda orang sepertimu".

"Hobimu memang menggoda orang kan, Jongin. Berhentilah. Kau memberi kesan buruk sebagai editorku. Maafkan kelancangan editorku, Chanyeol-ssi".

"Hm, tidak masalah. Aku juga tidak terlalu menggubrisnya dari tadi".

"Jahat~".

Rengekan, suara berat, dan obrolan ringan semacam itu. Sudah lama sekali Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya dari jarak sedekat itu. Ini buruk. Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan akan bicara secara langsung dengan banyak orang lagi setelah sekian lama. Sebenarnya hanya 2 orang baru itu sih yang membuatnya takut. Dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan Sehun saat ini.

"Ah, Baekhyun" panggilan Sehun menyadarkannya. Baekhyun menoleh. Sosok bersurai hitam itu tersenyum kearahnya. Disebelahnya namja tan blonde sedang melambai antusias padanya. Satu lagi sosok bersurai brunette sedang menyesap kaleng birnya.

"S-Sehun-".

"Maaf tidak bilang padamu. Tapi aku mengundang editorku juga. Dan editormu" Sehun menyahut cepat sebelum tahu pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Ini editorku Kim Jongin".

"Hallo, BaekHi-ssi. Aku penggemar berat tulisanmu" senyum merekah khas itu ditujukan pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun balas dengan canggung. Dia laki-laki ceria dan terlihat sangat baik, mungkin warna rambut dan kulitnya yang mencolok saja yang membuatnya sedikit terlihat berbeda. Tapi Baekhyun belum bisa percaya kan?

"Dan-".

"Aku editormu" sosok berkacamata tebal itu menatapnya datar. "Park Chanyeol. Sudah berapa tahun sejak kita kenal tanpa tahu wajah masing-masing?" Baekhyun meringis. Kata-kata yang tepat dan menusuk.

"M-maaf-".

"Tidak masalah".

"Oh, ayolah. Kau terlalu kaku, Chanyeol-ssi. Kau harus lebih bisa berinteraksi sekarang. Orang-orang akan kabur saat mulai bicara denganmu" Jongin berucap sambil menunjuk –nunjuk wajah Chanyeol berulang kali. Dia sudah setengah mabuk rupanya.

"Masa bodoh. Itu bukan urusanmu".

Satu tarikan dari sosok jangkung yang entah sejak kapan berada disampingnya membuat Baekhyun mengikuti langkahnya. "Duduklah" Sehun membuat sosok itu menurut padanya. Dan dengan setengah hati, Baekhyun bergabung dalam obrolan kecil mereka.

XXX===XXX

"Aku pulang" dua kata singkat dari Chanyeol. Lelaki jangkung itu menyahut ranselnya dan memasukkan ponselnya kesana. "Eh, sekarang?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku bawa bocah ini" ujarnya sambil melirik kearah Jongin yang terkapar di lantai sambil sesekali bergumam tidak jelas. Sehun menatapnya malas. Dia benar-benar perusak reputasi, baik bagi Sehun maupun dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja yang mengantarnya pulang" Sehun merasa tidak enak pada Chanyeol setelah apa yang dilakukan Jongin padanya. Sehun tahu Jongin memang jahil dan bermulut tajam sejak dulu, tapi entah kenapa rasanya hari ini dia keterlaluan sekali saat menggoda Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula rumah kami searah. Aku juga bawa mobil" Chanyeol sudah beranjak, diangkatnya perlahan tubuh Jongin dan menggendongnya santai. Sehun menatap mereka aneh. Maksudnya, kenapa Chanyeol biasa-biasa saja walaupun Jongin sudah sangat menyebalkan hari ini?

"Kami pergi ya. Kuserahkan novelisku padamu" dua kalimat terakhir sebelum Chanyeol pergi. Sehun melambai padanya kemudian menutup pintu apartemen Baekhyun. Tatapannya kini lurus pada sosok yang tertidur bersandar pada sofa dibelakangnya. Cukup sulit meyakinkan Baekhyun soal Jongin dan Chanyeol. Sehun melihat sorot tidak nyaman darinya berulang kali sejak mereka duduk bersebelahan saat perayaan kecil tadi.

"Baekhyun" Sehun mengguncang pelan bahu mungil itu, hanya nafas teratur respon yang dia dapat. Sehun menghela nafas, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Baekhyun tanpa pertahanan begini. Yang Sehun tahu darinya selama ini selalu saja hanya tatapan curiga dan jarak yang sangat terjaga saat mereka berada disatu ruangan yang sama.

"Baekhyun".

"Hngg~~" Baekhyun menggeliat sebelum kembali lelap. Sehun menelan ludah. Sekarang dia dilema sendiri melihat sosok manis itu tampak sangat menggoda. Bibir mungil yang lebih merah dari biasanya. Mata indah yang tertutup sempurna. Pipi merona karena dinginnya udara.

" _Tidak_ " Sehun sudah menempatkan bibirnya beberapa milimeter tepat pada bibir mungil itu tadinya. Entah dia dengar darimana suara penuh larangan itu sehingga dengan cepat dia menjauh dari wajah manis itu.

" _Sialan_ " batinnya mengumpat.

"Sehun?" suara mungil itu membuatnya menoleh. Baekhyun mengusap matanya bergantian sambil menguap dan entah kenapa pemandangan itu membuat Sehun semakin salah tingkah. "Kemana Jongin-ssi dan Chanyeol-ssi?".

"A-AH! Mereka pulang. A-Aku juga-" Sehun bergerak cepat menyambar ransel dan jaket coklatnya. Terburu-buru dia memakai jaket dan sepatunya kemudian keluar tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Baekhyun menatap kebingungan kearah pintu. Belum pernah dia melihat Sehun bertingkah seaneh itu. Belum lagi wajahnya yang merah sempat terlihat Baekhyun tadi.

Sementara Sehun diluar sana bergerak cepat menuju halte subway terdekat. Wajahnya sudah lebih baik daripada tadi. Setidaknya tidak semerah tadi. Antara malu dan entah perasaan apa itu dia rasa yang membuatnya bertingkah begitu.

"Parah" ucapnya sambil mengusap wajah. Berusaha menenangkan detak jantung –dia beranggapan itu karena dia baru saja berjalan secepat lari-, Sehun menepuk-nepuk dada kirinya pelan. Wajah Baekhyun yang sepolos bayi kelelahan entah sejak kapan terus menempel di ingatannya. Terlontar darinya satu pertanyaan bodoh kemudian.

"Aku kenapa?".

XXX===XXX

TBC

XXX===XXX

CHAPTER SATU SELESAI (* 'w' *)

Tolong review, favorit dan follownya ya yeorobuuuunnn~~~ (/ '0' )/

Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya~~


	2. Chapter 2 : Salah dan Takut

XXX===XXX

US

XXX===XXX

Cast : EXO Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol

Genre : Romance, Slice of Life, Drama

Rated : T

Disclaimer : EXO dan para membernya bukan punya saya. Fic ini punya saya.

Summary : CHAP 2 UPDATE! Sehun menjauh. Baekhyun merindu. Jongin selalu menggodanya. Chanyeol ingin mengenyahkannya. Cerita tentang Komikus, Novelis dan para editornya. Gak pinter bikin Summary. EXO Fict. SehunxBaekhyun. HunBaek. ChanyeolxJongin. ChanKai. Ini BL lho~~

XXX===XXX

Sehun mendesah diantara tumpukan kertas sketsa. Tangannya memainkan pensil sesekali. Bekerja untuk komiknya yang beruntung sangat laris saat ini jujur membuatnya senang sekaligus lelah. Senang karena gambarnya diminati banyak orang. Lelah karena jadwal deadline yang ternyata merepotkan. Terima kasih pada Jongin yang selalu mengcover pekerjaannya dengan sangat baik. Terima kasih juga pada si mungil Baekhyun yang menuliskan kata-kata sihirnya sebagai dialog dari mahakarya Sehun.

Oh, ya. Baekhyun.

Sehun menyahut ponsel yang tadinya tergeletak asal didalam laci meja kerjanya. Lelaki pucat itu menekan satu nama pada dial nomer satu di ponselnya. Kemudian menekan logo berwarna merah terang dengan cepat. Dia menggeleng pelan. Maksudnya menelepon penulis itu, namun urung sebab beberapa hal mengganjal di otak dan hatinya.

"Sudah berapa lama ya?".

"4 bulan kalau kau mau tahu" Sehun menoleh, mendapati tatapan sinis menyebalkan dari sosok tan yang kini bersandar di pintu. "Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih".

"Hey! Itu jahat sekali".

"Itu realitanya, Tuan Komikus Terkenal. Sudah 4 bulan kan kau cuma bisa mengirim email padanya. Itu juga hanya bilang 'Terima kasih, Baekhyun. Tulisanmu sangat menolongku'. Kau tahu? Jika aku jadi Baekhyun-ssi, sudah kuhajar kau" Sehun acuh, matanya tertuju lagi pada layar ponsel yang kini segelap warna rambutnya. Ada benarnya. Dia juga merasa begitu sebenarnya. Tapi dia begitu bukan tanpa alasan. Sehun hanya takut saja. Entah pada apa.

"Pikirkan lagi perbuatanmu, Tuan Komikus. Sebelum penulis jenius kita muak padamu" kata-kata setajam itu tumben sekali sudah keluar sepagi ini dari mulut Jongin. Pria tan itu lalu melenggang keluar dari ruang kerja Sehun. Menyisakan sosok galau yang masih betah menatap ponselnya sambil memikirkan sosok yang tak nampak di matanya selama 4 bulan belakangan ini.

"Salah lagi".

XXX===XXX

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Perlahan diregangkannya kedua tangan dan lehernya sebab sakit mendera didaerah sana. Terlalu lama didepan komputer yang membuatnya jadi begitu. Iris kecoklatan miliknya kini terarah malas pada ponsel putih yang tergeletak di sudut meja. Benda persegi itu bisa saja jatuh dalam satu sentuhan kearah luar meja. Baekhyun mengetuk pelan jarinya pada meja. Ragu sejenak. Kemudian diraihnya benda putih itu, mengecek satu persatu pesan masuk namun kecewa setelahnya saat satu nama yang dicarinya sejak tadi tak nampak disana.

Oh Sehun.

Sejak pesta kecil itu tidak ada satu kabarpun darinya. Ada satu email dari Sehun sebenarnya. Dia menulis 'Terima kasih dan maaf karena tidak membereskan kembali apartemenmu'. Sungguh, Baekhyun tak perduli soal itu. Baekhyun bahkan menyelesaikan dialog untuk komik Sehun lebih cepat dari biasanya agar bisa bicara dengan sosok itu. Tapi Sehun hanya mengucapkan terima kasih lewat email soal dialognya. Baekhyun entah kenapa jadi sangat kesal karenanya.

Bukannya dia ingin diperhatikan seperti biasanya oleh Sehun. Sungguh bukan. Baekhyun kadang gusar sendiri saat tiba-tiba berpikir begitu. Dia cuma khawatir saja. Apalagi sikap Sehun saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu terlihat seperti orang ketakutan –itu menurut Baekhyun sendiri sebenarnya- dengan wajah memerah dan dia juga terburu-buru pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Ponselnya bergetar. Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa senang. Berharap itu Sehun. Namun sedetik kemudian rasa senang itu menguap. Ada nomor tak dikenal mengiriminya pesan.

 _BaekHi-ssi, tidakkah kau tertarik dengan book signing komiknya Sehun?_

 _Kami menunggumu di COEX._

 _Kim Jongin._

Ah, Jongin ternyata. Book signing ya. Dia tak pernah keluar rumah untuk hal-hal semacam itu. Cuma beberapa alasan penting yang membuatnya mau tak mau harus keluar rumah, seperti memprotes sesuatu pada kantor penerbit atau berbelanja. Selebihnya, dia sangat anti menapakkan kaki diluar area apartemennya. Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa, jawabannya sangat jelas kan? Dia benci jika harus berpapasan dengan ratusan orang terutama laki-laki.

Baekhyun merasa dia bukan dirinya sendiri saat sadar piyama bebeknya sudah berganti dengan jaket hoodie dan jeans. Baekhyun menyahut masker yang tergantung di lemari, memakainya cepat lalu menggendong ranselnya.

Yosh, dia siap.

Berdiri lama dia didepan pintu apartemennya. Tangannya menggantung diatara udara dan gagang besi dingin. Masih ragu untuk keluar, tapi setengah hatinya bilang dia harus keluar jika ingin bertemu Sehun.

Hei, dia cuma ingin memastikan jika si komikus itu baik-baik saja. Tidak ada maksud lain.

Satu helaan nafas akhirnya keluar dan setelahnya dengan penuh keyakinan, namja 26 tahun itu membuka pintunya. Keluar dari sana. Berjalan menuju halte subway. Menghindari tatapan dari setiap orang terutama laki-laki. 15 menit setelahnya dia sampai di depan bangunan super besar berkedok mall itu. Baekhyun menelan ludah berat. Astaga, dia akan masuk ke tempat seluas itu sendirian. Berpapasan dengan banyak orang. Berpapasan dengan banyak laki-laki.

Baekhyun menggeleng gusar. Sedetik kemudian matanya memancarkan keyakinan dan langkahnya perlahan maju. Masuk ke tempat besar itu. Mencari sudut demi sudut tempat tujuannya. Tempat book signing komiknya Sehun.

Ketemu.

Ada di pusat tempat itu, di semacam lobby besar. Kerumunan orang yang mengantre panjang sambil menenteng beberapa komik. Baekhyun mendadak lemas. Kerumunan itu mayoritas laki-laki. Hal wajar sebab komik Sehun bergenre action, favorit pembaca laki-laki.

"A-Aku mau pulang-" ucapnya setengah merengek.

" _Jalan saja kesana, dasar payah!_ " sebagian dari dirinya seakan sedang memelototinya. Baekhyun makin gundah. Sudut matanya sudah berair. Dengan langkah setengah hati, perlahan. Sangat pelan. Baekhyun menuju meja besar penuh berisi tumpukan komik-komik Sehun. Dia memegang covernya perlahan, dia kenal sekali gambar-gambar itu. Entah kenapa sosok-sosok fiksi disana seperti kumpulan bagian-bagian dari diri Sehun sendiri menurutnya. Sekilas, Baekhyun tersenyum. Bersama dengan senyum singkatnya dia sadar sesuatu. Jika dia memang merindukan sosok pucat itu.

Baekhyun kemudian mengambil satu, komik jilid pertama. Keraguannya seakan sedang memohon dibawah kaki. Memohon padanya untuk tidak berjalan pada kerumunan pria yang berbaris panjang didekat sana. Hebatnya Baekhyun tak merasa iba sedikitpun pada si keraguan. Dia pikir akan sulit menemui Sehun yang sekarang kecuali jika ada acara-acara semacam ini. Jadi Baekhyun tanpa sadar kini sudah berada dalam barisan panjang itu. Menunduk dalam-dalam, takut menatap orang didepan atau belakangnya sebab keduanya adalah laki-laki, dan mereka lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun.

Entah Baekhyun sedang sial atau Dewi Fortuna sedang libur hari itu. Baekhyun merasa hari itu memang bukan hari baik baginya. Orang-orang mulai tidak sabaran. Kadang saling mendorong di beberapa bagian dalam barisan. Dan sekarang tepat di belakang Baekhyun. Seseorang membuatnya terdorong ke depan. Sosok didepannya berbalik, menatapnya garang.

"Ma-maaf" cicitnya sepelan hamster.

"Dasar bocah! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau sengaja mendorongku, enyah saja kau!" Baekhyun sudah menutup mata saking takutnya saat orang itu mengangkat tangan, hendak memukulnya. Dia bahkan sudah menangis dalam diam. Keraguan menertawakannya dari dalam dirinya sendiri. ' _Sudah menyesal?_ ' seakan pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya dengan nada mengejek. Baekhyun ingin menangis sekeras mungkin sekarang.

"Maaf, dia bersamaku" suara berat dan nada datar itu datang bersamaan dengan rengkuhan yang membuat Baekhyun keluar dari barisan. Irisnya masih terpejam tapi suara itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun tahu siapa yang menolongnya. "Bisa kalian lebih tertib lagi? Aku bisa memanggil security jika kalian masih saja anarkis begitu" gumaman maaf terdengar sahut menyahut setelah ucapan itu.

"Baekhyun? Kau baik-baik saja?" dua pertanyaan itu dijawab anggukan takut. Ketika Baekhyun membuka mata, Sehun ada didepannya. Wajahnya khawatir. "Yakin?" satu pertanyaan lagi setelahnya. Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. Rengkuhan pada bahunya lepas mendadak, Sehun mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"M-maaf".

"Un-untuk?".

"Aku menyentuhmu" ada tanda tanya besar setelahnya dikepala Baekhyun. Dia bahkan baru sadar jika Sehun benar-benar sedekat itu dengannya. Dan dia tidak takut sedikitpun. "T-Tak apa" Baekhyun menunduk, entah kenapa rasanya jadi sangat canggung walau suasana disekitar situ ramai sekali.

"Tunggu aku disini. Hanya sebentar. Sungguh" tanpa menunggu tanggapan Baekhyun, Sehun pergi dari sana. Baekhyun menatap punggung tegap yang berlari menjauh menuju ujung barisan panjang itu. Terlihat dari tempatnya, jauh didepan sana. Sehun tampak bicara dengan namja tan berambut blonde, Baekhyun tahu itu Jongin. Wajah Jongin mengisyaratkan protes setelah Sehun tampak selesai bicara. Setelahnya dia tampak mengusir Sehun pergi dari sana dan Sehun meneriakkan terima kasih sambil berlari balik ke arah Baekhyun.

"A-Ada masalah?" Sehun menggeleng, segaris senyum dia berikan. "Aku minta ijin untuk menemanimu".

"Ap-apa?! Tidak perlu. Kau harus kembali kesana".

"Hei, aku harus menemani tamu yang datang dari jauh kan? Itu etika seorang tuan rumah".

"Tapi-" Sehun mengabaikannya, kaki jangkungnya berjalan mendahului Baekhyun entah kemana. Si novelis mengekor dibelakangnya dengan langkah payah. Wajar mengingat perbedaan ukuran kaki mereka yang lumayan kontras.

"Sehun!" bahkan teriakan itu masih diabaikan. Baekhyun rasanya ingin melempar komik dalam genggamannya ke arah kepala bersurai gelap didepannya, berharap langkah panjang itu terhenti dan mendengarkannya bicara.

Mereka masuk dalam suatu ruangan. Tampak seperti ruang rapat dengan beberapa banner, tumpukan komik dan poster tertempel nyaris menutupi seluruh bagian meja di pusat ruangan itu.

"Tempat yang lebih baik untuk bicara kan?" ujar Sehun yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk disalah satu kursi. Baekhyun kadang tak paham dengan kelakuan Sehun. Dia- apa ya? Mungkin ini karmanya sebab dia juga sering bersikap semacam itu. Salahkan moodnya yang bergerak naik turun setiap saat.

"Jadi- sebenarnya aku tidak ingat jika aku memberitahumu soal book signingku. Maafkan aku".

"A-Ah, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku- ngg a-aku kebetulan lewat. Ya! Kebetulan lewat!" nada bicara itu selalu membuat Sehun curiga pada sosok mungil itu. Tapi itulah sisi manis Baekhyun menurutnya. Sehun tersenyum, menahan tawa sebenarnya. "Oh ya?".

"Te-tentu saja" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan pada tumpukan komik yang terlihat lebih menarik daripada tatapan menyelidik Sehun. Gengsi kan jika Sehun tahu bahwa niat sebenarnya adalah bertemu dengannya?

"Sambil membawa komik?".

"A-A- Ini untuk- SEPUPUKU!" entah sepupu yang mana. Tingkah Baekhyun membuat Sehun makin berusaha keras menahan tawa yang nyaris meledak.

"Kupikir kau kesini karena Jongin yang memberitahumu".

Blush.

Merah sudah memenuhi wajah Baekhyun sekarang. Dia benar-benar ingin melempar wajah tanpa celah yang sedang tertawa keras itu dengan komik karyanya sendiri.

"Astaga- kau- kau lucu sekali" ucapan disela tawa itu membuat Baekhyun semakin malu. Dia benar-benar dipermainkan sejak tadi rupanya.

"Sehun bodoh!".

"Maaf. Maaf" ucapan maaf itu tetap terdengar menyebalkan. "Selain itu aku sudah membuat persiapan jika kau benar-benar datang. Akhirnya satu pertanyaanku tentang dirimu terjawab".

"Eh?!".

"Dulu aku pernah bertanya, bagaimana caranya kau datang ke acara book signing sedangkan kau tidak suka keramaian dan tidak suka berinteraksi terutama dengan laki-laki. Dan Chanyeol-ssi memberitahuku soal kau yang menandatangani ratusan lembar kertas demi menghindari pergi kesini. Kau tahu? Aku tertolong karena idemu" Sehun tertawa lagi setelahnya. Ah, itu ya. Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas. Menurutnya itu memang penyelesaian dari masalah book signingnya dulu. Tidak perduli dia bosan atau tangannya kram setelah menandatangani ratusan lembar kertas putih itu untuk para fansnya.

"Aku senang jika itu membantumu".

"Baiklah, kau suka kopi? Atau sesuatu yang lain? Aku yang traktir" Baekhyun melambaikan tangan, tanda penolakan. "T-Tidak usah".

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar".

"Hei!" percuma sebab Sehun sudah keluar lagi dari sana. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Sungguh, Sehun masih seaneh terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Baekhyun pikir 4 bulan akan membuatnya kembali bersikap seperti dulu. Saat ini, entah kenapa. Baekhyun merasa sosok pucat itu sedang menjaga jarak darinya.

"Nah" segelas kopi panas mengepulkan asapnya tersodor ke arah Baekhyun. Sehun duduk disampingnya, menyesap pelan-pelan kopi miliknya. Baekhyun menatapnya sesekali, memperhatikan rahang tegas Sehun dan wajah pucat itu dari samping. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum sendiri. Ada sedikit kelegaan saat tahu sosok itu baik-baik saja.

"Maaf" Sehun meletakkan gelasnya. Jarinya mengetuk meja dengan ritme tertentu. Bermaksud mengurangi kecanggungan. "Untuk?".

"Soal terakhir kali kita bertemu" Baekhyun tertawa pelan.

"Tidak masalah. Kau- terlalu banyak minta maaf hari ini".

"Benarkah?" pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas tawa manis Baekhyun. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam penuh pada gelas kopinya, merasakan kehangatan yang sangat dia sukai. Baekhyun tersenyum setelahnya. "Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja".

"Baekhyun".

"Ya?" saat menoleh, wajah Sehun hanya berjarak nafas dari wajahnya. Wajah pucat berekpresi serius itu membuat Baekhyun mundur. Dia gemetar tiba-tiba. Dia takut. Tangan Sehun terangkat menuju pipinya.

Plak!

Satu tepisan pada tangan kurus itu.

Satu tatapan takut dari namja kecil bersurai coklat terang itu.

"M-Maaf" Sehun menjauh, "Ada sesuatu di wajahmu" setelahnya sosok itu bangkit dari tempatnya menuju pintu. Gerakannya terhenti tepat saat tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu.

"Aku- akan suruh Jongin mengantarmu" ucapnya tanpa menoleh, kemudian Sehun pergi dari ruangan itu. Menyisakan Baekhyun dengan pikiran penuh akan keanehan barusan.

"Sehun! Mana Baekhyun-ssi?" seruan Jongin terabaikan, dia berpapasan dengan Sehun saat menuju ruangan staf. "Hei!".

"Jongin-" nada datar itu bahkan lebih dingin dari biasanya, Jongin menatapnya heran. Tidak biasanya seorang Sehun bersikap seperti ini.

"Mungkin aku harus mencari penulis lain".

XXX===XXX

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut untuk kesekian kalinya. Jujur, pekerjaannya kali ini sangat merepotkan. Entah apa yang membuat penulis jeniusnya jadi seceroboh ini sehingga terlalu banyak kesalahan penulisan dalam cerpen mingguannya. Dan Chanyeol mau tak mau harus mengeditnya dan itu menambah pekerjaannya.

Merepotkan.

" _Chanyeol-ssi? Ma-maaf soal tulisanku. Aku baru saja mengeceknya kembali dan-_ "

"Tulisanmu mirip sampah" Chanyeol bisa membayangkan ekspresi apa yang Baekhyun tunjukan di ujung telepon sana. Dia pikir penulisnya sudah paham tentang perilakunya yang lumayan buruk jadi tidak masalah.

" _Ma-maaf_ " suara itu nyaris sepelan hembusan angin.

"Aku tahu kau punya masalah. Tapi cobalah fokus dulu pada tulisanmu. Kau membuat pekerjaanku bertambah".

" _B-Baik_ " Chanyeol menyentuh logo merah pada layar sentuh ponselnya kemudian melempar ponselnya ke laci disisi kirinya.

"Ada yang sedang badmood rupanya~" belum selesai satu, sudah datang yang lainnya. Chanyeol mendongak dan mendapati 'Setan' blonde itu sedang menatapnya penuh godaan. Alisnya naik turun dan bibirnya menyeringai jahat. 'Si brengsek ini' batinnya sarkas.

"Aku sedang serius jadi pergi saja sebelum kau menggodaku dan aku membunuhmu setelahnya" sosok itu tergelak, membuat gerakan lucu pada rambut blondenya.

"Wow, aku ketakutan" ucapan dan nada bicara yang kontras. Kim Jongin, si 'Setan' blonde itu berjalan masuk ke area kerja Chanyeol. "Kutebak pasti soal Baekhyun-ssi" Chanyeol mengabaikannya. Menurutnya mengedit tulisan Baekhyun jauh lebih penting sekarang mengingat besok dia harus sudah menyetorkan tulisan itu pada staf percetakan.

"Kalau begitu aku juga punya masalah yang sama. Sehun juga sedang kacau".

"Dan aku tidak perduli. Pergi sana!".

"Kurasa masalahnya ada pada mereka berdua".

"Jongin-".

"Kita mungkin harus ikut campur atau pekerjaan kita makin menumpuk".

"KIM JONGIN!" satu bentakan membuat Jongin mengerjap linglung, menatap pada Chanyeol yang emosinya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Yes?".

"Jangan-ganggu-aku" tiga kata penuh tekanan. Jongin kemudian mengangguk sambil berlalu.

"Dasar sentimen" Chanyeol ingin meremukkan mouse dalam genggamannya saat itu juga. Dia bingung kenapa hidupnya selalu berubah menjadi merepotkan ketika makhluk bernama Kim Jongin itu ada disekitarnya. Chanyeol lalu menghela nafas. Bocah itu tidak berubah bahkan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka bertahun-tahun lalu.

Menyebalkan.

Bermulut tajam.

Suka menertawakan orang lain.

Pembuat onar.

Dia yang terburuk.

' _Dia yang terindah'_

"Bodoh" gumamnya pelan.

"C-CHANYEOL-SSI!" teriakan diujung pintu ruang editor membuat seisi ruangan menoleh ke sumber suara. Sosok mungil dengan kaos rilakuma dan jeans kumal sedang bernafas payah disana.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bangkit, menghampiri sosok itu. "Apa yang-".

"Sehun- dimana-?" pertanyaan putus-putus itu membuat Chanyeol menatapnya bingung.

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin dengan Jongin".

"Okay. Te-terima kasih. Dan maaf" setelahnya dia berlari pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan mulut terbuka dan tanda tanya besar menempel di sudut kepalanya.

"Bukannya dia baru saja menelponku?".

XXX===XXX

Baekhyun berusaha keras memanjangkan langkah. Meminta maaf bekali-kali pada siapapun yang ditabraknya dalam perjalanan. Dia bahkan tidak sadar jika dia melupakan jaket dan maskernya. Yang dia tahu dia sedang panik sekarang. Penyebabnya? Email dari Sehun.

 _ **Maaf aku selalu merepotkanmu selama ini.**_

 _ **Aku akan mencari penulis lain jadi kau bisa fokus pada pekerjaanmu.**_

 _ **Terima kasih untuk semua bantuan yang kau berikan.**_

Ini lebih buruk dari surat pemecatan dan Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bisa menerima ini. Jadi dengan langkah gusar dan hati merutuk, dia keluar apartemen untuk menemui si komikus. Mengabaikan apa yang dia kenakan. Mengabaikan udara awal musim gugur yang bisa membuatnya demam kapanpun. Mengabaikan dirinya sendiri yang bersikap seperti orang lain.

"Sehun- dimana-?" dia bicara sebisa mungkin dengan nafas seadanya. Nafasnya habis di perjalanan, dipakainya untuk berlari secepat mungkin dari halte subway menuju masuk kantor penerbit. Dia merasa jika Sehun berada disana, entah firasat darimana.

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin dengan Jongin" jawaban plus wajah bingung dari Chanyeol sudah lebih dari cukup sebenarnya.

"Okay. Te-terima kasih. Dan maaf" Baekhyun melesat lagi, kakinya menuntunnya berlari seakan tahu tujuannya. Yang Baekhyun paham dia hanya harus mencari sosok blonde dulu sebelum bisa menemukan Sehun.

Ketemu.

Baekhyun melihatnya masuk ke sebuah ruangan di tengah lorong. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Baekhyun mengikuti sosok itu. Dan benar saja. Selain si blonde, ada seorang lagi disana. Menatap datar pada sosok blonde yang sepertinya berniat mengomelinya karena sesuatu.

"Sehun!" seruan itu membuat Jongin yang sudah buka mulut ingin memuntahkan omelan pada komikusnya tertahan. Baekhyun masuk dengan langkah payah. Nafasnya terengah. Sehun menatapnya terkejut.

"Baek-"

"Apa maksudmu, bodoh?!"

"Ap-"

"Kalau kau dari awal tidak niat mengajakku bekerja sama seharusnya kau tidak datang padaku. Kau membuatku kacau. Kau mengacaukan deadline ku. Kau mengacaukan tulisanku. Kau membuatku cuma memikirkan dialog untuk komik bodohmu. Pertama kau hanya menghindar dan mengabaikanku. Sekarang kau bilang aku harus berhenti menulis dialog untukmu! Kau- kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Baekhyun tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia bicara dengan nada tinggi sepanjang itu. Bisa dia lihat wajah pucat itu tampak penuh penyesalan. Tapi masa bodoh. Baekhyun sudah sangat kesal sekarang.

"Terima kasih sudah 'bermain-main' denganku" satu kalimat terakhir sebelum sosok mungil itu pergi dari hadapan Sehun. Menyisakan Sehun yang tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah dan Jongin yang memberinya seringai penuh ejek.

"See? Penulis jeniusnya benar-benar muak padamu sekarang" ucapan itu dibarengi tawa sarkas. Sehun mengusap wajahnya, nafasnya mendesah kasar kemudian.

"Aku salah lagi".

"Dari awal kau sudah salah kalau memperlakukannya begitu. Aku tahu kau sebenarnya cuma takut saja".

"Takut? Maksudmu?".

"Kau takut soal perasaanmu" Jongin membanting satu tumpuk kertas penuh panel didepan Sehun setelahnya. "Kejar dia kalau kau masih mau komikmu berlanjut. Jangan bersikap idiot cuma karena perasaanmu".

Sehun berlari keluar ruangan itu setelahnya. Ini bukan hanya soal komiknya tapi soal dirinya sendiri juga. Dia tahu dia pengecut. Dia terlalu takut Baekhyun akan menjauh jika dia sadar soal perasaan Sehun padanya.

"Sebodoh apa sih aku ini?".

XXX===XXX

Hujan.

Baekhyun bukannya betah atau menikmati momen semacam ini dengan berdiam diri di halte subway. Masalahnya adalah tidak ada satupun subway yang datang sejak dia tiba. Kemudian hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya, memperburuk suasana hatinya. Dan lagi dengan bodohnya dia melupakan jaketnya yang tergantung di balik pintu kamar.

Baekhyun menyesali spontanitasnya yang bodoh.

Kenapa juga dia langsung ke kantor penerbit hanya untuk memaki Sehun? Dia tak pernah bersikap begitu sekesal apapun dia pada seseorang. Ini mungkin pertama kali untuknya.

Baekhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri sekarang. Berusaha menghangatkan diri dengan mengusap kedua tangannya berulang kali. Langit seakan sedang mengajaknya menangis bersama, melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada Sehun.

"Sehun bodoh" itu umpatan ke 27 sejak dia meninggalkan ruangan tempat dia memaki Sehun tadi.

"Aku memang bodoh" sahutan itu membuatnya menoleh. Sosok itu basah sepenuhnya, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung sepatunya. "Maafkan kebodohanku" senyum sedih itu membuat Baekhyun nyaris iba.

"Kenapa kau datang?".

'Akan lebih baik jika kau tidak datang menyusulku, bodoh!'.

Pikiran demi pikiran merasuk ke otaknya. Baekhyun masih memeluk dirinya. Mengabaikan keberadaan Sehun.

"Aku- takut" lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya. Dia menoleh, Sehun disampingnya tanpa jaket coklat favoritnya sebab benda itu sudah bersarang ditubuh Baekhyun. Kemudian dipeluknya tubuh mungil Baekhyun erat. Mengabaikan sosok mungil itu yang kini menegang takut sebab disentuh sebegitu dekatnya.

"Apa kau membenciku setelah aku melakukan ini?".

"A-Ap-".

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukainya. Saat aku menyentuhmu" tubuh ringkih itu perlahan tak setegang tadi. Tangan Baekhyun terangkat ragu. Antara ingin membalas pelukan itu atau tetap diam, tenggelam dalam perasaan anehnya saat ini.

"Alasanku menghindarimu bahkan sampai menyuruhmu berhenti menulis dialog untukku adalah- karena aku menyukaimu" 'eh?!' Baekhyun mengerjap, merasa dirinya berada diambang kenyataan dan mimpi walau dia tahu dia sepenuh sadar.

"Saat aku berada didekatmu, aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhmu. Karena itu-" suaranya tercekat, helaan nafas Sehun bisa Baekhyun rasakan disekitar telinganya. "Karena itu aku takut jika menyentuhmu dan kau akan menjauh dariku".

"Tu-tunggu, Sehun-".

"Maaf juga saat book signing, aku hampir saja menciummu. Responmu saat itu benar-benar membuatku takut" Baekhyun memerah, jadi tingkah aneh Sehun selama itu karena ini. Dia bahkan tidak membayangkan jika si komikus akan menyatakan perasaan padanya.

"Eh?!" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Sehun, memberinya ekspresi terkejut dengan wajah memerah sepenuhnya. "A-Apa kau bilang? Ka-Kau mau menciumku?!" Sehun mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya. Baekhyun menunduk setelahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Malu.

"Akan kukatakan sekali lagi" Sehun menyentuh kedua pundak Baekhyun, membuat namja 26 tahun itu mau tak mau mendongak. Menatap wajah pucat yang kini sedang tersenyum padanya. "Aku menyukaimu. Jadi, tetaplah menulis dialog untukku dan tetaplah disisiku" sudut matanya berair sekarang. Baekhyun tidak tahu dia menangis karena senang atau perasaan lain. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa air matanya dengan sangat kurang ajar keluar tanpa perintahnya. Sehun tertawa pelan sambil mengusap tetesan yang mengalir dikedua pipinya itu.

"Aku- tidak tahu" jawaban lirih itu terdengar disela suara hujan dan isakan. "Tapi jangan pernah jauh-jauh lagi dariku" senyum Sehun melebar, tangannya kini terangkat mengacak lembut surai coklat terang milik sosok dihadapannya.

"Benar-benar jawaban yang kuharapkan".

XXX===XXX

TBC

XXX===XXX

CHAPTER DUA SELESAI (* 'w' *)

Tolong review, favorit dan follownya ya yeorobuuuunnn~~~ (/ '0' )/

Karena aku sangat benci silent reader #asahpisau LOL

Chap selanjutnya tentang pertemuan pertama Chanyeol dan Jongin YEAAAAYYYY #tebarkonveti

Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya~~

Btw, reviewnya sudah kubalas via PM ya ^0^


	3. Chapter 3 : Mendekat dan Menjauh

XXX===XXX

US

XXX===XXX

Cast : EXO Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, and Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Romance, Slice of Life, Drama

Rated : T

Disclaimer : EXO dan para membernya bukan punya saya. Fic ini punya saya.

Summary : CHAP 3 UPDATE! Chanyeol dan Jongin. Pertemuan saat penerimaan siswa. Perpisahan saat kelulusan. Walau begitu, selama bertahun-tahun perasaan itu tak pernah disadari olehnya. Cerita tentang komikus, novelis dan para editornya. SehunxBaekhyun. SeBaek. HunBaek. ChanyeolxJongin. ChanKai. Ini BL lho~~

XXX===XXX

Park Chanyeol datang dengan tumpukan kertas naskah bersarang rapi dalam genggamannya. Langkahnya secepat biasanya, dilakukannya dengan alasan tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu. Waktu adalah uang dan dia butuh itu. Kakinya melesat masuk area ruangan staf percetakan namun berhenti sebelum dia benar-benar masuk kesana. Menatap ke arah ujung lorong. Tepat pada ruangan staf HRD kantor penerbit Orange.

"Oh, itu dia" salah satu dari dua sosok yang menjadi perhatiannya terdengar. Kedua orang itu berjalan ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol kenal keduanya. Walau sosok yang satunya lagi entah sudah berapa tahun hilang dari pandangannya.

"Halo, Chanyeol sunbae. Ah, mungkin aku akan memanggilmu Chanyeol-ssi saja mulai sekarang" sosok bersurai blonde itu tertawa pelan karena ucapannya sendiri.

"Dia bilang dia sudah kenal denganmu" mata Chanyeol menatap kearah sosok dengan kemeja biru laut itu. Seokjin, salah satu dari staf HRD. "Kuserahkan dia padamu. Dia editor khusus komik dan ilustrasi. Baru saja datang dari kantor cabang Jepang" setelah satu tepukan dipundak Chanyeol, Seokjin pergi. Tatapan Chanyeol kini jatuh pada si blonde yang menyeringai riang padanya.

"Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya, Cha-nyeol-ssi~~".

"Merepotkan".

XXX===XXX

Entah berapa tahun lalu dia kenal dengan bocah setan itu. Dia ingat saat itu dia kelas 3 SMA. Si bocah setan adalah adik kelasnya. Beda 2 tingkat. Dia baru saja jadi murid kelas satu saat itu.

"Kau membolos, sunbae" suara itu membuat tidur Chanyeol terganggu. Bocah berambut coklat gelap itu berdiri dengan sepatu menempel pada kepalanya yang tergeletak dilantai rooftop. "Harusnya kau ada dikelasmu sekarang".

"Dan kau harusnya ada didalam aula, ikut upacara penerimaan. Bukan mengganggu tidurku, bocah" adik kelasnya tergelak. Dia menyingkir dari kepala Chanyeol. Duduk dia di samping sosok jangkung yang masih terbaring itu. "Harusnya sih, tapi membosankan".

"Jangan ganggu orang lain karena rasa bosanmu".

"Maaf~" nada main-main itu sama sekali tak mencerminkan penyesalan. Chanyeol menyesal sudah mengeluarkan suara sebanyak itu hanya untuk mengomeli bocah setan itu.

"Aku Kim Jongin. Namamu, sunbae?".

"Tidak punya".

"Namamu 'Tidak Punya'?" si adik kelas memiringkan kepala sambil mengerjap polos. Chanyeol berdecak, heran kenapa bocah sebodoh ini bisa lolos seleksi masuk sekolahnya yang lumayan sulit.

"Tch, pengganggu" Chanyeol bangkit dalam satu gerakan. Kim Jongin menatap sosok jangkung yang berdiri menjulang itu dari posisi duduknya, membuat rasa tidak nyaman menyerang lehernya. Kemudian Chanyeol berjalan pergi dari sana. Ruang kesehatan sepertinya cocok juga untuk tempat peristirahatan selanjutnya.

"Sunbae!" teriakan itu tak membuatnya berhenti. Masa bodoh dengan setan hitam itu. "Sunbae! Saat aku tahu namamu, kau tidak boleh mengabaikanku!" kata-katanya seperti ultimatum. Chanyeol menyeringai, tangannya melambai namun kepalanya tak berniat menoleh ke belakang sana.

"Lakukan sesukamu, bocah".

XXX===XXX

Bletak!

Suara pukulan keras dikepala terdengar memenuhi seisi kelas. Setelahnya suara gelak tawa terdengar disusul bangunnya sosok bersurai kecoklatan dengan wajah kesakitan.

"Sudah sepintar apa dirimu sampai berani tidur di kelasku, Park Chanyeol?!" Chanyeol mengusap belakang kepalanya. Pak Tua Jang, guru matematikanya itu pasti akan segera memulai ceramah panjangnya. Sebelum itu terjadi usaha Chanyeol hanyalah antisipasi.

"Kau seharusnya malu pada teman-temanmu, lihat saja mereka-".

"Baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan aku. Akan kulanjutkan ditempat lain" Chanyeol bangkit dengan suara derit berat pada kursinya.

"HEI! MAU KEMANA KAU, ANAK KURANG AJAR?!" persetan sih. Chanyeol justru berjalan santai keluar kelas sambil menguap lebar. Dia bukannya benci matematika. Dia hanya tidak bisa memahami deretan angka yang disusun sedemikian rupa dengan lambang-lambang aneh dan dia harus mencari jawaban atas itu. Oh, tolonglah. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menemukan jawaban atas keinginannya sendiri.

Cita-citanya.

Tidak ada. Kosong. Salah satu laci berlabel cita-cita sudah hilang entah sejak kapan dari otaknya. Yang dia tahu sekarang dia cuma harus menjalani hidup yang akan datang esok harinya.

" _Mendiang nenekku berkata. Saat usiamu 10 tahun kau akan dianggap sebagai keajaiban. 15 tahun kau akan dianggap jenius. Dan saat usiamu 20 tahun, kau hanyalah manusia biasa"._

Dia ingat kata-kata itu dari salah satu anime yang ditontonnya. Masalahnya dia tidak merasakan 2 hal pertama. Mungkin 'menjadi manusia biasa' saja yang akan bisa dia rasakan nanti. Hal itu kadang membuatnya berpikir apa mungkin dia diciptakan hanya untuk merasakan kebosanan semacam itu.

"W-WOW!" suara heboh itu datang dari arah tangga. Setelahnya terdengar suara benda jatuh. Disusul lagi dengan suara erangan sakit setelahnya. Chanyeol bukannya perduli tapi jalan menuju rooftop lah yang membuatnya mau tak mau melihat sosok tan itu sedang tergeletak dengan kepala menyentuh lantai dan kaki tegak menempel tembok.

"Atraksi heh?!" responnya dengan seringai penuh ejek.

"S-Sunbae- tolong~~" rengekan itu entah kenapa membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali menertawakannya keras-keras.

"Merepotkan".

"Tapi kau tetap menolongku" Jongin merangkul leher Chanyeol erat dengan langkah pincang sebelah. "Itu akibatnya kalau terlalu hiperaktif".

"Hei! Aku terpeleset kau tahu?!".

"Setidaknya jangan libatkan orang lain".

"Chanyeol sunbae, kau jahat sekali" Chanyeol menoleh pada Jongin yang memajukan bibirnya. Dia- "Tahu darimana?".

"Apanya?!".

"Namaku?".

"Maafkan adik kelasmu yang jenius ini, sunbae. Namamu jelas terpampang di buku absensi kan?" bocah itu menunjukkan seringainya lagi. Chanyeol menatapnya muak. Entah kenapa sebagian dari dirinya menyuruhnya untuk segera menjauh dari si setan hitam itu.

Mereka sampai didepan ruang kesehatan yang kosong. Entah kemana dokter sekolahnya. Yang jelas Chanyeol ingin segera melepaskan diri dari bocah itu dan tidur dengan damai di atap sekolah.

"Tunggu saja disini" perintahnya setelah membantu Jongin naik ke atas ranjang ruang kesehatan.

"Hei, kau harus menemaniku, sunbae".

"Buat apa? Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu. Selain itu jangan dekati aku lagi".

"Kenapa?".

"Karena- itu- karena- Hei! Aku tidak perlu menjawab itu" Chanyeol berbalik cepat. Bocah itu terlalu banyak bicara dan bocah itu juga membuat Chanyeol jadi banyak bicara.

"Sunbae!".

"Apa lagi?!" si jangkung berbalik, wajahnya kesal setengah mati. Jongin tertawa karenanya, 'Lucu sekali' batinnya geli. Kemudian tawanya terganti senyum lima jari yang terlihat menyenangkan.

"Terima kasih".

'Manis'.

XXX===XXX

"Kau jadi dekat dengan adik kelas ya?" Chanyeol mendongak, mendapati Namjoon menatapnya penuh goda sambil memainkan lolipopnya.

"Tidak juga".

"Ngomong-ngomong dia terkenal di kalangan murid perempuan. Baru satu semester dia sudah pacaran dengan banyak siswi, kebanyakan angkatan kita pula".

"Aku tidak perduli".

 _Bohong besar._

"Kau pacaran?"

"Yup, dengan anak kelas tiga. Kelasnya di sebelah kelasmu loh, sunbae" Chanyeol acuh sementara Jongin mulai bicara penuh semangat soal pacar barunya.

"Kau cuma mempermainkan mereka" Jongin tertawa, tatapan Chanyeol masih sedatar tadi. Ada perasaan antara ingin memukul dan terpukul saat melihat tawa itu masih seceria biasanya.

"Bicaramu seperti orang tua, sunbae. Bukannya ini hal wajar buat kita?" hal wajar memang bagi anak SMA. Yang tidak wajar adalah kenapa Chanyeol begitu penasaran soal hal yang dibicarakan Namjoon tadi.

"Kau cemburu ya, sunbae?".

"Bodohmu kambuh lagi tuh" adik kelasnya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau cemburu. Aku tidak keberatan" ucap Jongin disela tawanya. Chanyeol masih menatap datar sosok yang kini tergelak keras itu. Chanyeol benci sekali pada bocah bodoh ini. Benci kenapa Jongin kadang bisa sangat peka pada sesuatu.

"Tidak sudi".

"Ngomong-ngomong untuk kelas musim panas nanti aku akan satu kamar denganmu".

"Astaga, kenapa harus denganmu?!" Chanyeol mendesah kesal, Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu. Dia memang benar-benar tidak paham soal sistem dari salah satu program sekolahnya itu.

Disekolah mereka, 2 bulan pertama musim panas akan diisi dengan kegiatan kelas musim panas yang berarti sebagian dari mereka –kebanyakan dengan nilai buruk- harus tinggal di asrama sekolah. Chanyeol menyesal sekarang kenapa dia begitu mengabaikan kelas matematika Tuan Jang sejak awal semester.

"Kau harus memperbaiki matematikamu di semester depan, sunbae" Chanyeol menatap jengah pada Jongin yang mendadak bicara serius begitu. "Kau harusnya berkaca, bocah".

"Nilaiku buruk di fisika, bukan matematika".

"Sama saja, bodoh".

"Nanti aku akan tidur di kasur bawah" Jongin menyeringai riang, membuat tatapan tak nyaman dari sosok jangkung yang sedang duduk bersila didepannya. "Tidak. Aku yang dibawah" penolakan keras, mengingat Chanyeol juga sudah mengincarnya dari awal. Menurutnya ranjang susun bagian atas akan sangat merepotkan mengingat dia harus naik turun saat harus tidur nantinya.

"Kau harus mengalah padaku sunbae, aku lebih muda".

"Kau harus menurut pada sunbae mu ini, bocah. Aku lebih tua" bibir Jongin maju, merajuk. Chanyeol sempat menahan senyumnya, gengsi.

Sebenarnya perdebatan yang tidak berguna. Dihari pertama mereka, Jongin sudah duluan disana sebabnya. Alisnya naik turun dan seringai penuh ditunjukkan pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya kesal dengan perempatan terlukis di sudut dahi.

"Lihat siapa yang terlambat~" ujarnya penuh goda, sementara Jongin berbaring di ranjang incarannya. Menggoda Chanyeol menjadi hal paling menyenangkan semenjak dia mengenal sosok jangkung itu.

"Sialan" Chanyeol melempar ranselnya ke ranjang bagian atas. Jongin tergelak penuh kemenangan. Chanyeol mengaduk-aduk isi kopernya sekarang, kemudian mengeluarkan jaket hitam dari sana dan memakainya terburu. "Mau kemana?".

"Kerja" jawaban singkat. Dahi Jongin berkerut.

"Hei, seingatku sekolah kita melarang siswanya kerja part time".

"Dan larangan itu tidak akan berarti selama kau diam" sebut Chanyeol sebagai pelanggar peraturan. Tapi menurutnya ini lebih baik daripada hanya diam di asrama tanpa menghasilkan apapun di hari libur akhir pekannya. Dia bisa mengejar ketertinggalannya kapan saja menurutnya. "Lagipula aku cuma kerja saat akhir pekan. Aku akan pulang jam 9 nanti. Tidur saja duluan" lanjutnya sambil merapikan lilitan kabel headset hitamnya yang dia kantongi sejak berangkat dari rumah.

"Sunbae".

"Hng?".

"Nih" saat menoleh, sosok tan itu menyodorkan sebuah kunci padanya. Chanyeol menatapnya seolah bertanya, "Kunci kamar" lanjutnya, Chanyeol lalu mengambilnya.

"Aku yang pegang?" si tan menggeleng. Di rogohnya sesuatu yang tergantung di lehernya. Sebuah kunci dengan bentuk dan ukuran yang sama. "Ini punyaku" jawabnya dengan senyum lebar. "Okay".

"Sunbae".

"Apa lagi?".

"Boleh kuajak pacarku kesini?" tangan Chanyeol berhenti bergerak, 'Tentu saja tidak!'.

"Terserah".

"Thanks, sunbae. Kau yang terbaik" Chanyeol menatap datar senyum cerah itu. Tanpa berkata apapun langsung keluar dengan suara debum keras pada pintu yang barusan ditutupnya kasar.

"Aku yang terburuk".

XXX===XXX

Chanyeol berjalan santai di lorong yang mengapit deretan kamar asrama siswa laki-laki. Jam tangan digitalnya baru saja mengedipkan angka 9 dan 25. Belum terlalu malam. Setidaknya dia tiba sebelum gerbang utama asrama ditutup pukul 10 malam nanti. Seseorang kemudian tampak keluar dari kamarnya dan Jongin. Bukan laki-laki mengingat bentuk tubuh yang terlalu ramping untuk seorang laki-laki dan rambutnya tertutup hodie jaket abu-abu yang dia gunakan.

"Kau dari kamarku?" pertanyaan itu keluar tepat saat sosok itu hendak melewatinya. Sosok itu berhenti, tubuhnya menegang takut.

"C-Chanyeol-ssi".

"Oh, kau Seulgi kan? Dari kelas sebelah?".

"Ku-kumohon, jangan katakan pada siapapun" kedua tangan terkatup didepan dada serta tatapan memohon dari sosok cantik didepannya membuat Chanyeol menatapnya bingung. Kenapa dia harus setakut itu?

"Kau- pacarnya Jongin?" gadis itu mengangguk, wajahnya masih menunjukkan permohonan. Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya kemudian berlalu. Gadis itu tampak akan mengejarnya namun tertahan sebab suara berat dari Chanyeol terdengar kemudian.

"Tenang saja. Aku tak berniat mengatakannya pada siapapun" senyum merekah di wajah cantik itu. Setidaknya dia aman dari hukuman ketua asrama ataupun guru.

"Terima-"

Blam!

"-kasih" pintu tertutup dari dalam, Chanyeol tidak berniat mendengarkan gadis itu lagi. Dan didalam sini, Jongin sedang sibuk dengan headphone dan ponselnya. Kepala terangguk, tampak menikmati apa yang sedang dia dengarkan. Chanyeol mendecih.

"Bersenang-senang, heh?!" tanyanya sinis entah pada siapa. Jongin sepertinya sadar karena dia langsung melepas headphonenya.

"Sunbae~ sudah pulang ya?" pertanyaan bodoh, sama dengan senyumannya.

"Kau buta? Bisa lihat kan?" Jongin terkikik, seniornya sedang dalam mood buruk rupanya. Jongin memperhatikan Chanyeol yang melepas jaket dan kemejanya. Menyisakan kaos hitam tanpa lengan.

"Mau mandi?".

"Tidak".

"Kau jorok, sunbae".

"Persetan" Chanyeol benar-benar badmood. Jongin memajukan bibir, dia kesal sebab semua ucapannya mendapat tanggapan buruk. Dilihatnya kini Chanyeol naik ke atas, derit ranjang terdengar kasar kemudian. Tanda sebuah tubuh berbaring dengan anarkis diatas sana. Ganti Jongin yang menghela nafas.

"Istirahat saja lah, sunbae" dia pikir Chanyeol memang sedang kelelahan. Dia hanya tidak tahu kalau sosok itu sedang kesal entah pada apa atau siapa saat itu.

XXX===XXX

"Jangan terlalu sering membawa pacar-pacarmu ke kamar" suapan cream sup tertahan didepan mulutnya. Jongin memiringkan kepala, menatap heran pada sosok berwajah datar didepannya.

"Kenapa memang?" Chanyeol tampak mengaduk-aduk supnya. Matanya memancarkan minat rendah pada isi mangkuk dihadapannya. Dia sebenarnya bingung kenapa dia tiba-tiba berkata begitu. Otaknya sedang berputar sekarang, mencari jawaban logis dari pertanyaan polos barusan.

"Bisa kena masalah nantinya. Dan bukan cuma kau dan pacarmu yang kena. Aku juga" 'oh' itu respon Jongin sambil mengangguk sok mengerti. Chanyeol menatapnya kesal.

"Kau dengar tidak?!".

"Iya, aku tahu" dasar Jongin saja yang bebal. Minggu malam Chanyeol melihat sosok berhodie abu-abu berada didepan kamarnya.

"Seulgi?".

"A-Ah, Chanyeol-ssi. Aku sudah mengetuk pintunya berkali-kali tapi Jongin tidak keluar juga. Padahal tadi dia mengirim pesan padaku, katanya dia sakit. Bisakah kau bukakan-".

"Seulgi".

"Ya?".

"Putus saja dengannya".

"H-Hah?!" sosok cantik itu menatapnya penuh tanya. Wajah Chanyeol sedatar biasanya. Dia merasa jadi bodoh akhir-akhir ini sebab selalu mengatakan apapun tanpa berpikir sebelumnya. "Putus saja. Kupikir dia tidak benar-benar serius denganmu".

"A-Apa maksudmu?".

"Bukannya dia populer di kalangan perempuan? Bisa saja dia mengkhianatimu nantinya. Lagipula kenapa kau tertarik pada bocah seperti dia? Kau pedophil? Atau kau terlalu kesepian jadi si bocah itu tidak masalah buatmu?".

PLAK!

Chanyeol menyeringai di sela perih yang menyerang pipi kirinya. Sudut mata Seulgi sudah mengeluarkan beberapa bulir cairan. Wajahnya memerah, antara marah dan perasaan buruk lainnya.

"Ada seseorang yang menyukainya, dan rasa sukanya terhalang karenamu".

"Itu bukan salahku jika dia tak bisa mendapatkan Jongin-ku, Chanyeol-ssi".

' _Jongin-ku dia bilang'._

Menggelikan. Chanyeol tertawa pelan kemudian.

"Aku hanya memberi saran, nona. Kau tidak perlu semarah ini" tangannya bergerak meraih gagang pintu, terkunci.

"Mau masuk dan memastikannya baik-baik saja?" tawaran Chanyeol diabaikan, tapi dia tahu jika Seulgi sangat berharap Chanyeol paham jika jawabannya adalah 'Iya'. Chanyeol membukakan pintunya untuk Seulgi dengan kunci miliknya.

Benar saja. Jongin didalam sana, diatas ranjangnya. Ada satu perempuan lagi disana sedang memeluk erat lengan laki-laki tan itu. Keduanya menoleh dan memasang wajah terkejut yang sama.

"Jongin?" desis Seulgi sehalus ular derik. Wajahnya bertambah kesal, lebih buruk dari wajahnya saat berhadapan dengan Chanyeol tadi.

"S-Seulgi noona, i-ini-".

"Kau brengsek!" Seulgi pergi setelah menabrak Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"Kau masih pacaran dengannya?!" sekarang Krystal yang berteriak emosi pada Jongin.

"Tidak, aku-".

"Cukup, Jongin. Aku benar-benar muak padamu sekarang. Jangan dekati aku lagi" sosok itu pergi juga dengan langkah gusar. Chanyeol bersiul, memandangi kepergian gadis tadi dari depan pintu.

"Bersenang-senang, eh?" seringai Chanyeol. Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Parah. Dua-duanya memutuskanku" Chanyeol terbahak, si bodoh itu bisa bertingkah begini ternyata.

"Itu tandanya kau memang tidak boleh membawa masuk perempuan lagi" Jongin merengut, wajahnya menatap tak suka pada Chanyeol yang menyeringai puas.

"Tapi tidak terasa ya, tinggal satu minggu lagi dan liburan musim panas datang" ucapan itu dibarengi suara sengau akibat Jongin meregangkan kedua tangannya. "Rasanya cepat sekali" Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, tidak perduli sebenarnya. Baginya tinggal di asrama atau apartemen kecilnya sama saja.

"Oi bocah, nih" Jongin menoleh, Chanyeol melempar sesuatu padanya. Sekaleng soda. "Tumben sekali".

"Bersyukurlah karena aku membelikanmu sesuatu".

"Kau gajian ya?" Chanyeol mengabaikannya. Setelah itu Jongin merengek padanya, meminta ditraktir sesuatu dengan gaji part time nya dan berujung penolakan dari Chanyeol.

"Ne, sunbae-" Chanyeol menoleh disela sesapannya pada kaleng soda miliknya. Jongin menggenggam erat kalengnya yang sudah kosong. "Bukannya setelah musim panas kau akan fokus pada ujianmu?" ah, ujian ya. Benar juga. Chanyeol mengangguk singkat, wajah Jongin berekspresi lain dari biasanya. Seperti sedih dan Chanyeol pikir itu hanya perasaanya saja mengingat Jongin si hiperaktif tak mungkin punya ekspresi semacam itu di wajahnya.

"Kau akan semakin jauh dariku" Chanyeol nyaris menyemburkan tegukan terakhir sodanya. Apa-apaan kalimat dramatis barusan? Itu seperti bukan Jongin yang dia kenal selama ini.

"Kau menggelikan, bocah" Chanyeol melempar kaleng kosongnya ke kepala Jongin. Kena telak, Jongin mengaduh sakit setelahnya.

"Hei! Aku serius tahu".

"Tidak mungkin bocah sepertimu bisa serius. Sudahlah, aku mau tidur. Pikirkan saja pacar-pacarmu, bocah" Chanyeol segera naik ke ranjangnya. Dia tidak tidur walau sudah berbaring cukup lama diatas sana. Menghitung domba sama sekali tak membantunya mendapat rasa kantuk.

"Sunbae" hening. "Sudah tidur ya?".

"Kau berisik, bocah".

"Sunbae, satu kali saja-" kalimatnya jeda, Chanyeol masih mendengarkan dengan tatapan lurus pada langit-langit yang begitu dekat dengannya. "-panggil namaku" hening lagi. Chanyeol tidak menjawab permintaan itu. Helaan nafas lelah Jongin terdengar. Setelah itu dengkuran halus terdengar dari bawah, Chanyeol tahu sosok itu sudah masuk ke dalam mimpinya.

"Selamat malam, Jongin"

Itu kali terakhir mereka bicara. Setelahnya mereka sibuk dengan ujian musim panas masing-masing. Tak bertemu satu haripun saat panas. Dan hanya saling tatap saat bertemu di sekolah saat liburan usai dan musim-musim lainnya mulai datang berganti.

Bukannya mereka saling menjauh. Tidak. Bukan itu. Hanya saja memang tak ada hal yang benar-benar ingin mereka sampaikan satu sama lain. Bahkan hingga kelulusan Chanyeol hal itu masih terjadi.

Saat upacara kelulusan, Jongin menghampirinya. Meminta kancing kedua dari almamater milik Chanyeol. Dahi Chanyeol berkerut, tapi Jongin cuma tertawa.

"Kalau di Jepang, yang memiliki kancing kedua adalah orang yang spesial" jawaban yang membuat Chanyeol menahan tawa. Kadang sosok itu bisa jadi sangat dramatis secara tiba-tiba.

"Lakukan sesukamu, bocah".

Itu kali terakhir pertemuan mereka.

XXX===XXX

"Jadi- bisa kau datang?" Chanyeol menatap malas sosok blonde yang memasang wajah memohon itu. Dibelakangnya satu sosok lagi yang baru dikenalnya. Wajahnya mungkin sama datarnya dengan Chanyeol sendiri, atau mungkin lebih.

"Boleh aku menolak?".

"Tidak apa-".

"TIDAK BOLEH!" Jongin menoleh ke arah sosok berambut gelap dibelakangnya sambil memelototnya. "Kau harus datang" ucapan penuh paksa itu kini tertuju pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela nafas, hal tidak penting begitu jujur saja tidak membuatnya tertarik sedikitpun.

"Ayolah, sunbae~ BaekHi-ssi kan novelismu".

"Dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan undanganmu".

"Tentu saja ada, kami mengadakannya di apartemen BaekHi-ssi" 'serius' Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya, sosok didepannya memang paling jago membuatnya pusing.

"Kita tidak perlu memaksanya, Jongin" si surai hitam yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Oh Sehun angkat bicara. Laki-laki itu berkali-kali menatapnya sungkan, mungkin malu soal sikap Jongin yang menyebalkan.

"Tapi—".

"Okay, aku pergi. Jadi jangan buat keributan di teritoriku".

"Kau memang yang terbaik, sunbae- eh, Chanyeol-ssi. Hari sabtu jam tujuh, jangan lupakan itu" si blonde itu lalu menarik tangan komikusnya menjauh. Tawanya masih seceria dulu dan Chanyeol sadar bahwa dia tak melupakan satu persenpun hal-hal kecil darinya. Chanyeol menatap sosok menjauh itu datar. Perasaan demi perasaan bercampur lagi seperti dulu, seperti saat mereka berdua benar-benar dekat. Bahkan tercampur dengan perasaan dimana mereka menjadi sangat jauh.

Saat hari sabtu tiba, entah datang darimana si 'Setan' blonde itu. Begitu dia muncul, tangan besar Chanyeol sudah berada dalam genggamannya. Sosok yang lebih pendek darinya itu entah dapat kekuatan darimana untuk menyeretnya dari ruang editor menuju basement.

"Oi! Aku bisa jalan sendiri, bocah".

"Tidak. Tidak. Kau bisa saja kabur jika aku tidak memegangimu".

"Heh, kau pikir aku bocah SD?!" Jongin cuma memberinya anggukan, Chanyeol mendecih karenanya. Bahkan sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun genggaman itu masih sama. Dia hanya melepasnya saat Chanyeol menyetir tadi.

"Masuklah" Sehun sudah disana lebih dulu tanpa si pemilik apartemen. Mereka memulai pestanya. Jongin terus-terusan membahas masa kuliahnya dengan Sehun dulu. Chanyeol tidak berniat cemburu, sungguh. Bahkan wajah datar Sehun juga seolah menyuruhnya tak menggubris omongan tidak penting Jongin. Tapi hatinya tidak begitu. 'Bukannya kalian juga sedekat itu dulu?' seolah ada yang berbisik begitu berkali-kali padanya. Dan Chanyeol akan langsung menegak kaleng birnya setelah itu.

"Aku ingat saat dulu pergi ke Nami untuk praktek. Kami sekamar waktu itu" Jongin merangkul Sehun, si pucat itu tampak risih. "Ya, dan kau selalu mengganggu tidurku" jawaban itu plus tepisan pada tangan tan yang melilit lehernya. Jongin meringis. "Maaf~".

"Kau masih banyak bicara seperti dulu" kali ini Chanyeol. Oh, dia tidak suka adegan barusan. Jongin seolah sedang berusaha membuatnya kesal dan itu berhasil. "Kapan sih kebodohanmu itu bakal hilang?" pertanyaan sarkas, dan Jongin tertawa karenanya.

"Chanyeol-ssi~~ kau tidak pernah berubah. Kau tahu? Aku sangat suka menggoda orang sepertimu".

"Hobimu memang menggoda orang kan, Jongin. Berhentilah. Kau memberi kesan buruk sebagai editorku. Maafkan kelancangan editorku, Chanyeol-ssi".

"Hm, tidak masalah. Aku juga tidak terlalu menggubrisnya dari tadi".

"Jahat~" rajukan itu dia abaikan. Sebenarnya dari tadi dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Mereka sudah cukup lama berada disitu dan Baekhyun belum juga keluar. Chanyeol tidak yakin novelis jeniusnya akan keluar untuk acara tidak penting begini. Bahkan untuk sekedar revisi naskah dia tidak mau keluar dari 'sarang'nya –Chanyeol menganggap kamar Baekhyun adalah sarang-. Mustahil sekali kan kalau-

"Ah, Baekhyun" Chanyeol lihat binar berbeda di mata Sehun saat menyebut nama itu. Dia ikut menoleh, sosok mungil baru saja keluar dari 'Sarang' Baekhyun. Wajahnya tampak risih. Seperti merasa terganggu dengan kumpulan yang sedang ribut itu.

"S-Sehun-".

"Maaf tidak bilang padamu. Tapi aku mengundang editorku juga. Dan editormu" Sehun menyahut cepat sebelum tahu pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Ini editorku Kim Jongin".

"Hallo, BaekHi-ssi. Aku penggemar berat tulisanmu" Jongin tersenyum secerah biasanya, senyum yang melekat dipikiran Chanyeol tanpa bisa dia hapus dari sana.

"Dan-".

"Aku editormu" Chanyeol menjawab datar sambil menaikan sedikit kacamatanya yang merosot. "Park Chanyeol. Sudah berapa tahun sejak kita kenal tanpa tahu wajah masing-masing?" Sosok mungil itu tampak sungkan. Apa? Chanyeol merasa tak ada yang salah dengan ucapannya.

"M-maaf-".

"Tidak masalah".

"Oh, ayolah. Kau terlalu kaku, Chanyeol-ssi. Kau harus lebih bisa berinteraksi sekarang. Orang-orang akan kabur saat mulai bicara denganmu" Jongin berucap sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Chanyeol berulang kali. Dia sudah setengah mabuk rupanya. Chanyeol berdecak, malam ini dia akan dibuat kerepotan lagi sepertinya.

"Masa bodoh. Itu bukan urusanmu" Chanyeol melihat sekilas Sehun menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk disampingnya. Setelahnya, berjam-jam mereka habiskan dengan obrolan tidak penting, minum berkaleng-kaleng bir dan makan makanan entah apa yang dibeli Sehun tadi.

"Aku pulang" dua kata singkat dari Chanyeol. Lelaki jangkung itu menyahut ranselnya dan memasukkan ponselnya kesana. "Eh, sekarang?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku bawa bocah ini" ujarnya sambil melirik kearah Jongin yang terkapar di lantai sambil sesekali bergumam tidak jelas. Cara tidurnya benar-benar tidak berubah, pikir Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja yang mengantarnya pulang" Chanyeol tahu Sehun merasa tidak enak padanya. "Tidak apa. Lagipula rumah kami searah. Aku juga bawa mobil" Chanyeol sudah beranjak, diangkatnya perlahan tubuh Jongin dan menggendongnya santai. Bukan searah sebenarnya, hanya saja Chanyeol tahu dimana dia tinggal dari kartu nama yang disodornya si hitam itu secara paksa saat pertama kali dia masuk kantor.

"Kami pergi ya. Kuserahkan novelisku padamu" dua kalimat terakhir sebelum Chanyeol pergi. Tubuh itu ringan-ringan saja menurut Chanyeol. Jongin sesekali bergumam di sela tidurnya. Saat sampai di mobil, dia meletakkan Jongin kemudian menatapnya lama. Wajah setenang itu entah kenapa bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan ketika dia sadar. Itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas.

"Oi! Dimana kuncinya?" pertanyaan itu terlontar ketika keduanya tiba didepan pintu apartemen Jongin. Posisi keduanya sama seperti ketika mereka pergi dari apartemen Baekhyun. Jongin tidak menjawab.

"Hei! Bangun, bodoh!" dibalas dengan rengekan setelahnya. Chanyeol mendesah kesal. "Jongin-".

"Hng~" mata Chanyeol menangkap sesuatu yang tergantung dileher Jongin. Kunci. Kebiasaan lama yang tidak berubah.

Setelah menurunkannya sebentar dan menyandarkannya didinding sebelah pintu, Chanyeol mengambil kunci itu dan bergegas membuka pintunya. Kemudian menggendong masuk tubuh Jongin dan membaringkannya di atas sofa.

"Bocah merepotkan" cibirnya sambil berbalik. Segera pergi dari sana adalah pilihan terbaiknya saat ini atau dia akan membuat kesalahan dengan membiarkan perasaan mengambil alih tubuhnya dan melakukan hal aneh pada Jongin.

"Sunbae-" ujung jaket hitamnya tertahan oleh genggaman sosok dibelakangnya. Chanyeol menoleh, Jongin masih terpejam. Igauan yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit salah tingkah.

"Bocah bodoh" tangannya bergerak, menyingkap poni blonde itu kemudian mengecup singkat dahi Jongin. "Jangan masuk ke dalam mimpiku malam ini" Chanyeol benar-benar pergi setelahnya.

Jongin yang ganti terjaga sekarang. Lengan kurusnya memegangi dahi yang masih hangat karena kecupan itu. Dia tersenyum sekilas.

"Kau juga bodoh, sunbae"

XXX===XXX

TBC

XXX===XXX

CHAPTER TIGA SELESAI (* 'w' *)

Tolong review, favorit dan follownya ya yeorobuuuunnn~~~ (/ '0' )/

Entah kenapa setiap ada yang review membuatku jadi lebih bersemangat (_)

Chap selanjutnya, Baekhyun akan dipertemukan oleh 'Penyebab' traumanya.

Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya~~


	4. Chapter 4 : Malaikat dan Dosa

XXX===XXX

US

XXX===XXX

Cast : EXO Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol

Genre : Romance, Slice of Life, Drama

Rated : M

Disclaimer : EXO dan para membernya bukan punya saya. Fic ini punya saya.

Summary : CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! Saat Baekhyun memulai awal baru dengan Sehun, muncul lagi seseorang dari mimpi buruk Baekhyun. Malaikat tidak selamanya identik dengan kebaikan, bukan? Cerita tentang Komikus, Novelis, dan para Editornya. WARN R18+. SehunxBaekhyun. SeBaek. HunBaek. Slight SuhoxBaekhyun. ChanyeolxJongin. ChanKai. Ini BL lho~~

P.S : Ratingnya saya naikkan karena akan ada beberapa adegan 'begitu' di chapter ini. Maaf jika adegan 'begitu'nya tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian harapkan karena ini adalah fanfic pertama saya yang memakai adegan 'begitu'. Selama ini saya hanya penikmat saja sebenarnya LOL. Silahkan beri komentar di review nantinya. Jaa~ Happy Reading~~

XXX===XXX

"Masuklah" Baekhyun mempersilahkan sosok pucat basah kuyup itu masuk. Sehun menurut. Sambil bergumam permisi dia masuk ke area ruang tamu setelah melepas sepatunya.

"Aku akan um- carikan baju untukmu" Baekhyun bergerak cepat masuk ke kamarnya. Sehun memperhatikan tubuh mungil yang kini terhalang pintu kayu. Dia sudah menolak tadi, tapi Baekhyun memaksanya dengan alasan dia merasa tidak enak sebab sudah membuat Sehun rela basah begitu hanya untuk mengejarnya.

"Maaf, tapi- bajuku begini" Sehun menatap tumpukan kaos dan celana yang disodorkan Baekhyun padanya. Celana pendek selutut dan kaos putih dengan gambar maskot beruang dipusatnya. Sehun menahan tawa, agak tidak percaya jika dia menuruti Baekhyun dan memakai apa yang diberi sosok mungil itu. Hei, tidak baik kan menolak niat baik orang lain?

"Seleramu sangat- hmmm".

"Eh?! K-kau tidak suka?" Sehun menggeleng, senyumnya ditahan atau dia akan keluar sebagai tawa dan sosok didepannya makin menampakkan wajah sungkan. "Tidak. Aku suka-suka saja. Kupikir ini memang sesuatu yang sangat cocok untukmu" Sehun akhirnya terkekeh, sulit menahan diri rupanya. Baekhyun baru sadar sepersekian detik kemudian.

"Kau mengejekku?!" ucapan itu dibarengi pipi yang menggembung lucu. "L-Lepas saja kalau memang tidak mau memakainya".

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Maaf dan terima kasih" Baekhyun melirik sekilas, Sehun tersenyum seperti biasa padanya.

"Kalau begitu t-tunggu disini. Aku akan mengeringkan bajumu" Baekhyun dengan langkah terburu dan baju basah Sehun dalam pelukannya. Dia segera pergi dari sana. Beberapa saat setelahnya kembali dengan dua cangkir mengepulkan asap. Teh.

"Aku cuma punya ini. Aku belum belanja sebenarnya" Baekhyun meletakkan satu cangkir di meja tepat dihadapan Sehun sementara satunya berada dalam genggaman mungilnya. "Tidak masalah" kemudian hening. Canggung. Masing-masing ingin saling menanyakan sesuatu namun urung. Baekhyun berharap sosok pucat disampingnya itu segera memulai pembicaraan tapi dia tak kunjung melakukannya.

"Sehun / Baekhyun" bersamaan. Saling tatap juga. Baekhyun merona lalu mengalihkan pandangan. "Ka-Kau duluan" terdengar suara dasar cangkir Sehun beradu dengan meja kaca. Baekhyun masih fokus dengan cangkir dalam genggamannya, rasanya menatap riak monoton didalam sana jauh lebih baik daripada menunjukkan ronanya pada laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Baekhyun-" satu panggilan lagi disusul jeda. Baekhyun merasa jari-jari kurus Sehun mulai berani menyentuh surai coklat terangnya. Walau hanya diujung, entah kenapa gemetar sudah mulai merambat. Menjalar dari ujung rambutnya hingga turun ke tubuhnya. Helaan nafas Sehun terdengar kemudian. Kemudian ditariknya kembali tangan yang sempat menyentuh Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu kau tak punya perasaan semacam itu padaku" Baekhyun terdiam, genggamannya pada cangkir makin kuat. 'Apa- iya?' tanyanya ragu pada diri sendiri. Dia memang bingung. Dia tidak pernah merasakan hal ini pada siapapun. Pada perempuan, apa lagi laki-laki. Oh, ada satu sebenarnya. Dulu sekali. Tapi Baekhyun tak akan pernah mau mengingatnya lagi. Dia menggeleng pelan kemudian untuk mengenyahkan pikiran barusan. Dia benar-benar tak butuh mengingat sosok yang sempat membuatnya jatuh cinta itu walau hanya sebentar. Sehun melihatnya, kemudian mendekat.

"Walaupun begitu aku akan menunggumu. Dan lihat saja-" suara itu tepat di telinga Baekhyun yang tertutup anak rambutnya. Baekhyun makin menegang saat merasakan nafas Sehun yang pelan dan panas menyapu bagian luar telinganya, matanya bahkan terpejam. Takut jika Sehun melakukan hal lain yang membuat perasaan anehnya semakin menjadi. "-aku akan membuatmu memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku".

"-u-um" tanggapan kecil yang membuat Sehun tersenyum karenanya. Baekhyun masih menunduk bahkan setelah Sehun menjauh sambil terkekeh. "Maaf sudah membuatmu takut".

"A-Apa? Tidak- a-aku bukannya takut" Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah bersalah, "Ma-Maaf".

"Hei, kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Sebenarnya ada satu lagi keinginanku" tatapan Baekhyun mengisyaratkan tanya. "Bagaimana jika kita sembuhkan ketakutanmu?" tawaran yang disertai senyuman. Entah kenapa senyum itu membuat Baekhyun merasa bahwa sesuatu yang baik akan terjadi jika dia benar-benar mencobanya bersama Sehun.

XXX===XXX

"Sudah baikan ya?" Jongin berucap setelah siulan penuh goda baru saja dilakukannya. Melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun berdampingan begitu membuat Jongin yakin bahwa mereka berdua sudah menyelesaikan masalah mereka beberapa minggu lalu.

"Kalian pacaran ya?" pertanyaan iseng. Disambut rona dari Baekhyun dan tatapan jengah dari Sehun. Jongin tertawa kemudian.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu keluar dari persembunyian, BaekHi-ssi?" ah, soal itu karena Sehun sebenarnya. Dia benar-benar berniat menyembuhkan trauma Baekhyun dan ini adalah salah satu cara. 'Bagaimana jika kau coba menyerahkan naskahmu sendiri pada Chanyeol-ssi di kantor?' ide itu dilontarkan saat Sehun menginap di rumahnya beberapa hari lalu, di sela makan malam. Baekhyun awalnya ragu. Tapi Sehun bilang, dia harus berani melangkah jika ingin keluar dari rasa takutnya.

"Menyetor naskah. Itu bukan hal aneh kan, Hitam?".

"Aku tanya BaekHi-ssi. Bukan kau, Albino".

"Su-Sudahlah" leraian bervolume kecil itu nyatanya berhasil menenangkan dua sosok dengan warna kulit kontras itu.

"Hm, aku sekarang harus menemui Tuan Jung dulu. Dia minta konsepku untuk komik volume selanjutnya. Bisa kau menunggu disini?" Baekhyun mengangguk, senyuman Sehun nampak kemudian. Diacaknya pelan rambut Baekhyun sebelum menatap Jongin serius.

"Aku titip Baekhyun padamu" Jongin memutar matanya, sejak kapan Oh Sehun jadi overprotektif begini pada seseorang.

"Tenang saja, Tuan Oh Sehun. Aku tak akan menculiknya" Sehun menepuk bahu Jongin kemudian berlalu. Jongin menatap aneh sosok pucat yang kini berjalan menjauh menuju ke arah salah satu lorong didekat lift. "Makhluk itu makin aneh saja" ocehan Jongin direspon tawa kecil dari Baekhyun. Jongin membawanya duduk di sofa lobby kemudian. Tatapannya kini lurus menatap novelis jenius yang berhasil membuat komikusnya bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini.

"BaekHi-ssi, jujur saja aku terkejut melihatmu keluar lagi" ada nada aneh pada ucapan itu, tatapan Jongin antara khawatir dan heran. Baekhyun tersenyum canggung, "O-Oh, begitu".

"Bukan maksudku menyinggungmu atau apa. Cuma- aneh saja. Ya, mungkin lebih bisa dibilang hal bagus sih" Jongin kemudian menunjukkan senyum lebarnya, berusaha membuat sosok kecil didepannya nyaman.

"Ini karena-".

"Pasti Sehun" belum selesai dia bicara dan Jongin menebak tepat pikirannya. Baekhyun meringis, "Apa dia memaksamu keluar? Ish, anak itu".

"T-Tidak. Dia tidak memaksaku, aku memang ingin melakukannya" jawabnya kikuk. Jongin menatapnya penuh tanya, "Wow. Bagus sekali" respon itu dibalas senyuman Baekhyun.

"Dia bilang dia mau 'menyembuhkan'ku".

"Tuh kan. Sejak awal aku sudah curiga kenapa dia begitu perhatian padamu. Kalian pasti ada sesuatu kan?" rona di wajah Baekhyun sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan barusan. Jongin terkikik, manis sekali sosok didepannya itu. "Dan kau setuju dengan itu? Soal menyembuhkanmu?".

"Entahlah" nada itu pesimis, senyumnya kini bahkan kelihatan sedih dan ragu. "Aku sudah mencobanya dari dulu sebenarnya tapi kau lihat sendiri kan?".

"Hm, bukankah kau sudah mengalami kemajuan?" Baekhyun mendongak, mendapati pose berpikir Jongin. "Terbukti dari kau yang sudah lancar bicara dengan Sehun, denganku dan bahkan dengan si dingin Chanyeol-ssi" ah, ada benarnya. Baekhyun memang mulai terbiasa berinteraksi dengan mereka, tapi bagaimana dengan yang lain?

"Perubahan harus dimulai dari hal kecil. Kurasa memang begini cara untuk membuatmu melupakan trauma mu".

"Kau benar, Jongin-ssi".

"Jongin saja. Ah, selain itu sepertinya kau lebih tua dariku. Boleh aku memanggilmu Baekhyun hyung saja?".

"T-Tentu saja" Jongin tersenyum lebar kemudian, menunjukkan deretan giginya. Baekhyun balas dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ne, Baekhyun hyung. Ngomong-ngomong aku sebenarnya penasaran".

"Tentang?".

"Trauma mu. Penyebabnya maksudku" Baekhyun menegang, dia benci topik ini. Dia benci jika harus mengingat penyebab traumanya. "Baekhyun hyung?" Jongin bisa melihat perubahan pada sosok novelis itu. Dia jadi merasa tidak enak sendiri, "A-Ah, tak perlu dibahas jika kau memang tidak mau menceritakannya" disusul tawa canggung Jongin diakhir kalimat. Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian menunduk dalam-dalam. Mencoba bicara pada ingatannya sendiri untuk tidak memutarkan memori lama yang membuatnya takut setengah mati.

"Kau bisa cerita kapanpun".

"Ya" satu helaan nafas, kemudian sosok mungil itu mencoba tersenyum pada si Tan yang menatapnya khawatir. "Terima kasih, Jongin".

XXX===XXX

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun" suara ceria itu dibarengi senyuman yang terlukis di bibir bahkan garis matanya. Dulunya, Baekhyun adalah bocah polos yang selalu ceria karena kebahagiaan yang selalu dia dapatkan dirumah.

' _Bahagia itu tidak selamanya. Kadang waktu mengulurnya atau bahkan mendatangkannya lebih cepat dari yang manusia harapkan'._

Dia ingat pernah menulis begitu di salah satu novelnya. Sok bijak memang, tapi itu memang hal yang dia rasakan. Waktu seolah mempermainkan dirinya dan perasaannya, kebahagiaan dan kesedihannya.

"Baekhyun, kami turut berduka, sayang" dia dia tahu, bahkan tidak perduli siapa saja orang yang mengucapkan itu padanya. Dia bersimpuh berhari-hari didepan deretan foto ayah, ibu, dan kakak laki-lakinya. Dia benci saat sadar jika hanya dia yang selamat dari kecelakaan. Dia benci saat sadar bahwa hanya dia yang masih hidup.

"Kau akan tinggal di panti asuhan sampai kami menemukan kerabat ayah atau ibumu" Baekhyun cuma mengangguk, tinggal dengan siapapun bukan masalah baginya saat ini. Dia bahkan merasa baik-baik saja jika harus sendirian sampai mati. Dia tidak perduli.

Dua tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk tinggal seorang diri di panti asuhan. Okay, dia memang punya banyak teman bernasib sama dengannya disana. Tapi dia tak bisa menganggap mereka sebagai 'keluarga'. Ini beda. Ini bukan keluarga yang dia inginkan.

"Baekhyun, mulai saat ini tinggalah dengan kami" sosok paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut dengan tangan terjulur. Tangan itu sama hangatnya dengan udara pertengahan musim semi saat itu. Dia datang tepat seminggu setelah usia Baekhyun menjadi 15 tahun.

"Ya, kita akan jadi keluarga. Mulai sekarang panggil aku 'hyung' ya?" satu sosok lagi. Senyum malaikatnya berhasil membuat Baekhyun lupa diri sejenak. Sudah 2 tahun belakangan ini dia tak mendapat senyuman sehangat itu.

Kini rumah keluarga Kim, adalah tempatnya tinggal. Rumah pamannya. Dengan adanya dia, maka ada 4 orang penghuni rumah itu. Baekhyun, paman, bibi, dan sepupunya. Dia sepupu yang baik. Hanya dua tahun lebih tua dari Baekhyun, namun dia memanjakan Baekhyun seperti anak kecil. Sikapnya itu membuat Baekhyun merasa mendapatkan kakaknya kembali.

"Kau cantik" pujian aneh itu bukan sekali dua kali didengar Baekhyun. Responnya hanya senyum paksa atau kadang merajuk. Dia tidak suka pujian itu. Tapi kadang merona sendiri karenanya. Dia suka perlakuan lembut sepupunya.

"Baekhyunnie~" Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati sosok bersurai gelap tersenyum cerah dengan sekantong es krim soda di tangannya. "Hari ini panas sekali, jadi aku beli ini".

"Wow, terima kasih, hyung" Baekhyun membalas senyum itu, tangannya terjulur saat bungkusan dingin itu diserahkan padanya. "Kita seperti bocah SD" sosok disampingnya terkekeh.

"Ini hal wajar disiang hari begini. Musim panas akan selalu sepanas ini setiap tahun".

"Kau benar, _Joonmyun hyung_ " Baekhyun menoleh, dilihatnya sang sepupu melonggarkan kemeja putih yang dia kenakan. Jas sekolahnya sudah tergeletak di lantai sejak tadi. Baekhyun ikut melakukan hal yang sama pada seragamnya sendiri. dasinya sudah longgar hingga batas dada bawah dan dua kancing teratasnya terbuka. Setidaknya dia menikmati apa yang dia lakukan di hari yang panas itu.

"Kau bisa membuat siapapun tertarik karena tingkahmu?".

"Huh?!" saat menoleh, Joonmyun sedang menatapnya dengan senyum khas. Baekhyun tidak paham dengan perkataan barusan, dia masih fokus dengan es krim sodanya sambil sesekali mengebaskan kerah seragamnya yang basah karena keringat.

"Termasuk aku" Baekhyun memiringkan kepala, sepupunya itu masih memasang wajah yang sama namun kini diselingi tawa pelan. Dagunya lalu terkunci oleh sebelah tangan yang membawanya pada satu ciuman di bibir. Baekhyun mengerjap. Dia ingat pernah melihat adegan seperti ini didalam drama namun laki-laki dan perempuanlah yang melakukannya. Joonmyun melepaskannya kemudian, menyisakan lelehan saliva dan cairan soda yang mengalir tipis dari sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Bukankah rasanya jadi lebih manis?" sosok itu berucap dengan tawa malaikatnya. Telunjuknya menelusuri cairan manis yang terabaikan disudut bibir mungil Baekhyun. "Seperti Baekhyunnie" dua kata sebelum dijilatnya telunjuk berlumur cairan manis itu. Joonmyun lalu bangkit sambil menenteng jas seragamnya. Dia pergi setelah sebelumnya mengacak rambut kecoklatan Baekhyun. Meninggalkan sosok mungil itu di teras halaman belakang sendirian.

Baekhyun sadar beberapa detik setelahnya, pipinya panas dan degupan di dada kirinya lebih keras dari biasanya. Mengabaikan lelehan es krim sodanya yang menetes berantakan di atas lantai tempatnya duduk sekarang.

XXX===XXX

Baekhyun makin terbiasa dengan ciuman Joonmyun. Dimana pun saat sedang berdua, Joonmyun akan selalu sempat mengecup bibir mungilnya. Hanya kecupan ringan awalnya namun belakangan menjadi lebih berbeda. Baekhyun bahkan sering memukul dada bidangnya keras-keras kala ciuman panjang darinya tak kunjung berakhir.

"Aku selalu menyukaimu" kata-kata itu seperti mantra yang diucapkan di akhir kegiatan mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum sebagai balasan. Jujur dia juga menyukai sepupunya itu. Suka ketika tangan besarnya menyentuh lembut pipinya atau saat sosok itu melumat pelan-pelan bibir mungilnya. Ada semacam sensasi aneh dalam perutnya, dia bergejolak. Dan Baekhyun suka perasaan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan?" pertanyaan itu terlontar saat Baekhyun sedang berusaha fokus pada buku matematika di atas meja. Dia di kamar Joonmyun kala itu. Berniat fokus pada pelajaran yang menjadi salah satu mata ujian kelulusannya. Fokusnya sudah kacau dari awal sebab Joonmyun, baik tangan dan bibirnya sudah menjelajahinya sejak tadi.

"H-Hyung-" sedikit risih saat tangan itu mulai bermain disekitar pahanya. Kini masuk ke bagian dalam, membuat pola-pola acak dan remasan ringan disana. "J-Joonmyun-hyung-".

"Kau akan menyukainya" kalimat itu dibarengi raut meyakinkan dan senyuman lembut. Baekhyun ragu, antara iya atau tidak namun hatinya dominan berkata tidak.

"Tidak hyung. aku tidak ma-MMNN!" wajahnya ditarik paksa menghadap ke arah laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu. Terkunci dalam sebuah kecupan panjang yang kasar. Gigitan demi gigitan sudah Baekhyun dapatkan di bagian atas dan bawah bibir kecilnya. Membuat bagian itu sedikit membengkak kemudian.

Dorongan pada dada bidang itu seakan percuma. Meronta pun tak ada gunanya. Kedua tangannya terkunci bersamaan dengan jatuh tubuhnya, menempel pada lantai kayu dingin yang ditapakinya. Kakinya berada dalam tekanan dari luar kedua kaki sosok di atasnya yang masih belum puas menghajar bibirnya. Baekhyun sudah menangis tanpa sadar.

"H-HYUNG!" teriakan serak itu dibalas senyum malaikat dari Joonmyun.

"Sssttt" sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengisyaratkan ketenangan dari telunjuk yang terpasang didepan bibir penuh senyumnya. "Seseorang akan melihat ini jika suaramu terlalu keras, Baekhyunnie. Kau mau ada yang melihatmu begini?" gelengan lemah dari Baekhyun. Ketakutan dan pikiran negatif lainnya sudah menguasai penuh pikirannya. Senyum Joonmyun memperburuk keadaan.

"Menurutlah" bahkan ucapan selembut itu membuatnya semakin takut. Joonmyun menyerangnya lagi, kali ini leher. Kaos sewarna peach yang dia kenakan sudah tergeletak di lantai sekitarnya. Menyisakan tubuh bagian atas yang indah itu polos tanpa penutup. Lidah Joonmyun bergerak menyusuri wajah hingga dada Baekhyun. Membuat lenguhan dan isakan yang melebur menjadi satu. Peluh dan air matanya menyatu membanjiri wajah penuh ketakutannya.

Joonmyun menikmati pemandangan itu.

Tangannya yang bebas kini turun. Sesuatu menyembul diantara selangkangan Baekhyun. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah itu, Baekhyun melihat seringai penuh sosok yang sedang menjamahnya paksa itu. Tanpa sadar bagian bawahnya juga sudah dilucuti. Joonmyun menggenggam kasar batang kemaluan Baekhyun. Membuat erangan sakit dari sosok penuh air mata itu.

"Aku tahu kau menikmatinya, Baekhyunnie" kontras. Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu apa dia memang menikmatinya atau justru merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah puas memainkan kejantanan tegang itu, ganti dirinya membuka satu persatu bagian bawahnya. Menunjukkan miliknya sendiri yang ereksi sebelum akhirnya tanpa berkata apapun langsung mengarahkannya pada lubang Baekhyun setelah dia membuka lebar-lebar selangkangan sosok dibawahnya. Hasilnya jeritan Baekhyun bisa saja terdengar jelas jika saja Joonmyun tidak membekap mulutnya. Joonmyun menyeringai lagi. Dari sekian banyak ekspresi Baekhyun, wajahnya saat ini adalah yang terbaik.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Selalu" kemudian hentakan demi hentakan kasar membuat tangis Baekhyun makin menjadi. Dia kesakitan, bukan hanya fisiknya tapi juga jiwanya. Dia benci Joonmyun. Dia benci dirinya yang tak bisa melindungi diri sendiri. Dia benci dirinya yang pasrah saat dilecehkan begitu.

' _Aku mau mati'._

XXX===XXX

"Dimana Baekhyun?" ibu dari keluarga Kim itu bertanya khawatir seolah yang baru saja ditanyakannya adalah anaknya sendiri. Wanita paruh baya itu dengan cekatan menyiapkan satu persatu hidnagan yang kini mulai tertata satu persatu diatas meja makan.

"Entahlah. Mungkin bersama Joonmyun" dari arah luar ruang makan, salah satu sosok yang baru dibicarakan muncul. Joonmyun masuk dan duduk dengan santai di salah satu kursi.

"Joonmyun, dimana Baekhyun?".

"Ah, mungkin masih tidur. Semalam dia minta diajari pelajaran untuk ujiannya" Joonmyun menjawab dengan senyum. Figur anak baik kini sedang berusaha dia perankan. "Perlu kupanggilkan, Eomma?".

"Tolong ya" Joonmyun menurut. Langkahnya seakan hapal betul kemana dia menuju. Kamar Baekhyun. Setelah apa yang dia lakukan semalam tentu saja dia harus bertanggung jawab kan? Jadi Joonmyun memindahkan tubuh ringkih yang gemetar itu ke kamarnya tadi malam. Kemudian sebelum benar-benar meninggalkannya, dikecupnya dahi sang sepupu lembut sambil mengucapkan selamat malam. Mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa sepupu tercintanya berubah menjadi begitu membencinya.

"Baekhyunnie~" tepat setelah itu pintu terbuka. Baekhyun terkejut, dia mungkin tidak mendengar panggilan Joonmyun tadi dan tidak sadar jika sosok itu ke atas menghampirinya. Kaki kurusnya gemetar, dia lemas. Perlahan mundur teratur, memberi jarak signifikan antara tubuhnya dan Joonmyun.

"Ayo sarapan" ucapan itu disertai senyum malaikat. _'Palsu'_ Baekhyun seolah ingin meneriakkan itu keras-keras tepat di depan wajahnya. Joonmyun melangkah lebih dulu, Baekhyun mengekor masih dengan jarak yang dibuatnya tadi.

"Baekhyunnie~ ayo segera sarapan atau kau akan terlambat" sambutan heboh itu datang dari bibi nya. Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. "Terima kasih, Ajjuma".

"Kau sudah tinggal cukup lama dengan kami, jadi tidak perlu sungkan".

"Y-ya" Baekhyun mengangguk sekilas, langkahnya terangkat berat dari ujung pintu ke kursinya. Bagian bawah tubuhnya masih sakit luar biasa. Dia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa sakit itu namun sia-sia.

"Baekhyun, apa kau sakit?" pertanyaan dari pamannya membuat keringat dingin tiba-tiba merembes keluar dari pori-porinya. Jawaban apa yang harus dia lontarkan adalah hal yang sedang dia pikirkan saat ini.

"Biar kubantu" Joonmyun merangkul bahunya, membuat Baekhyun bergetar takut lagi. "Aku hanya membantumu duduk" senyum malaikat itu kembali dilihat Baekhyun. Dia memang membantunya duduk dan membisikkan sesuatu setelah Baekhyun berhasil duduk pada tempatnya.

" _Katakan saja yang sebenarnya, itu kalau mereka percaya"_ Baekhyun bergidik. Setiap kata penuh kelembutan itu membuatnya ketakutan.

"Baekhyunnie, apa benar kau sakit? Kalau iya Ajjuma akan menelpon sekolah supaya mengijinkanmu tidak masuk".

"Y-Ya, tolong, Ajjuma" Baekhyun berusaha bersikap seperti biasa. "Aku sebenarnya jatuh dari bis kemarin".

"Oh, astaga! Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada Ajjuma? Apa ada yang terluka?" Baekhyun menggeleng sopan. "Aku baik-baik saja".

"Kau yakin. Ah, kalau begitu kau harus segera istirahat setelah sarapan" wanita paruh baya itu mulai sibuk lagi menyiapkan sarapan untuk Baekhyun dan lainnya. Baekhyun menatap sungkan pada paman dan bibinya. Pandangannya lalu jatuh pada sosok di seberangnya. Senyumannya mengingatkan Baekhyun pada rasa sakit mengerikan semalam.

Sosok itu berbicara dalam diam. Menyusun konsonan-konsonan yang terbentuk di bibirnya.

" _Anak baik"_

XXX===XXX

Baekhyun tanpa sadar sekarang selalu terkejut dan takut saat tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan orang lain. Bahkan dengan paman dan bibinya, atau pada teman-temannya di sekolah. Baekhyun takut ini akan mempengaruhi dirinya sendiri. Takut juga jika seseorang menyadari sikap anehnya dan mulai bertanya apa terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Sudah dia putuskan hari itu. Datang ke psikiater seorang diri mungkin terlihat aneh tapi dia butuh itu. Untuk sekedar bertanya saja. Saat masuk, seorang perawat perempuan menyambutnya ramah. Dia merasa baik-baik saja namun agak gemetar ketika menunggu atrian sebab dia harus duduk di sebelah seorang laki-laki dewasa.

"Jadi apa keluhanmu, nak? Kau masih sangat muda" Baekhyun bersyukur lagi saat tahu jika psikiaternya adalah seorang wanita. Baekhyun tersenyum canggung.

"A-Aku merasa takut akhir-akhir ini saat sesorang atau bahkan diriku sendiri tak sengaja menyentuh orang lain. Terutama laki-laki" psikiater itu tampak berpikir sejenak sabil membolak-balik halaman pada catatannya.

"Mungkin gejala awal Haphephobia. Ketakutan pada sentuhan. Tapi jika hanya dengan laki-laki kemungkinan juga kau mengidap Androphobia. Hanya saja aneh sekali, sebab biasanya penderita Androphobia adalah perempuan".

"O-Oh" Baekhyun bingung harus merespon apa. Dia merasa mentalnya sudah benar-benar rusak sebab sudah mengidap phobia aneh macam itu. dia tersenyum lagi kemudian, miris.

"Katakan padaku, nak" wajah psikiater itu tampak serius, kacamata tuanya terangkat naik setelah tangan gemuknya menaikkan sedikit benda itu. "Apa sesuatu baru saja terjadi padamu?" Baekhyun memucat. 'Bagaimana dia tahu?' pertanyaan bodoh itu membuat batinnya tak tenang.

"A-Ah, tidak ada. Ma-Maaf. A-Aku permisi" Baekhyun melesat keluar dengan gesit. Mengabaikan teriakan dari sang psikiater maupun perawat yang memanggilnya berkali-kali.

Yang dia tahu sekarang, bagaimanapun caranya dia harus keluar dari rumah pamannya.

Dua minggu setelahnya, dengan bantuan sekolahnya dia mendapatkan beasiswa ke Seoul. Surat tentang beasiswa itu dia serahkan pada paman dan bibinya saat makan malam. Dua orang itu tampak senang. Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak gemetar saat keduanya memeluknya bergantian.

"Astaga, padahal kau baru satu tahun tinggal dengan kami" bibinya berucap sambil mengusap sudut matanya yang berair. Baekhyun tersenyum, "Terima kasih sudah merawatku selama satu tahun ini. Aku akan berangkat sehari setelah kelulusanku. Uang tabungan ayah dan ibu kurasa cukup untuk biaya hidupku sampai kuliah nanti" jawabnya sopan.

"Kau yakin? Datanglah kemari jika kau butuh sesuatu, atau hubungi saja pamanmu. Ne?" Baekhyun cuma mengangguk. Dia senang paman dan bibinya begitu pengertian dan tidak menahannya pergi. Dan dia sebenarnya sadar jika sesorang di seberang mejanya sedang menatapnya marah. Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas.

Setidaknya dia bebas.

XXX===XXX

"Jadi-" jeda pada ucapan Chanyeol disebabkan pandangan herannya pada Baekhyun. Novelisnya benar-benar jadi orang aneh sejak kemarin. Baekhyun bersama dengan Jongin dan Sehun sudah keatas, ke ruang kerja staff editor untuk mengantar Baekhyun menemui Chanyeol. "Yakin kau baik-baik saja?".

"Y-Ya, tentu saja" Baekhyun lalu tertawa canggung dengan lengan mengelus tengkuknya, canggung. Jongin sudah menahan tawa dari tadi dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam Chanyeol setelahnya.

"Bukannya bagus? Baekhyun akan cepat melupakan traumanya jika dia lebih sering keluar rumah" sekarang Sehun. Matanya entah kenapa penuh kepercayaan. Baekhyun tersenyum karenanya.

"Aku tidak masalah sih-".

"Hargai sedikit usaha orang, Chanyeol-ssi" Jongin berkata seolah menyalahkan Chanyeol, sosok jangkung itu entah kenapa rasanya ingin sekali menendangnya jauh-jauh.

"Aku tidak butuh komentarmu, bocah. Selain itu sebenarnya tujuanmu kesini untuk apa?" pertanyaan dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun ingat tujuan awalnya. Menyerahkan naskah cerpen bulanannya pada editor stoicnya.

"A-Aku ingin kau merevisi tulisanku" Baekhyun kini mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. Mencari map besar berisi naskahnya. Chanyeol terkekeh, kekehan penuh ejek.

"Kuharap aku tak membaca sampah seperti kemarin" Baekhyun kini yang meringis. Tangannya masih bergerak mencari namun benda itu tak kunjung tertangkap. Kemudian tangannya terangkat menepuk keras dahinya.

"A-Aku meninggalkannya. Di lobby".

"Kuambilkan" Sehun hampir pergi dari sana jika Baekhyun tak menahannya. "Biar aku saja" entah kenapa pancaran keyakinan begitu terlihat di irisnya. Sehun menatapnya ragu.

"Yakin?" anggukan mantap setelahnya dari sosok mungil itu. "Aku akan segera kembali" lalu dengan langkah kecil namun gesit dia sudah hilang dari ruang editor. Jongin kelepasan tertawa sekarang. Tatapan tajam didapatnya dari dua sosok tinggi dihadapannya. "Apa?" tanyanya disela tawa.

"Sepertinya yang tidak bisa menghargai usaha orang itu cuma kau, bocah" Chanyeol berkata dengan dengusan kesal di akhir kata.

"Hei, aku tertawa karena dia memang manis sekali. Iya kan, Sehun".

"Entah" jawaban datar. Tapi jauh didalam hatinya seperti ada gelombang cemas yang menghantam disana sini.

"Biarkan saja" ucap Jongin, dia kini duduk dengan santainya diatas meja kerja Chanyeol setelah berhasil menyingkirkan keyboard komputer dan beberapa berkas yang tampak memenuhi meja sempit Chanyeol. Tatapan kesal Chanyeol tampak kemudian. "Biar Baekhyun berani berinteraksi dengan orang lain" Sehun mengiyakan. Dia kembali fokus pada pikirannya sendiri, mengabaikan pertengkaran tidak penting dua editor didepannya.

Dia harap Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

XXX===XXX

Baekhyun berlari terburu masuk ke diantara lorong ruangan beberapa staff kantor penerbit itu. Betapa teledornya dia dengan meninggalkan map naskahnya di meja tadi sementara dia sibuk pada obrolannya dengan Jongin. Dia benar-benar belum terbiasa keluar sendiri rupanya.

Mengabaikan tatapan aneh orang-orang sejak tadi, dia tetap berjalan cepat lurus menuju lift. Beruntung lift kosong saat berhenti di lantai yang dia pijaki. Baekhyun masuk dan menekan tombol lobby. Setelahnya bersandar sambil menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu terkurung bersama seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya dalam ruang sempit itu.

Pintu lift yang tertutup perlahan, tertahan kemudian oleh sebelah tangan. Sosok dengan setelan jas tampak setelah pintu lift terbuka sempurna.

"Boleh aku menumpang turun?" suara itu bernada jenaka dan tampak familiar di telinga Baekhyun. Kemudian keduanya bertatapan. Sama-sama terkejut namun keterkejutan Baekhyun dibarengi ketakutan luar biasa yang membuat kakinya gemetar dan jantungnya serasa berhenti.

"Oh, Baekhyunnie~ lama tak jumpa" senyum malaikat itu tak berubah, masih semengerikan dulu. Baekhyun mundur perlahan saat sosok itu masuk dan menekan angka 2 pada tombol lift. Pintu lift tertutup, ketakutan Baekhyun makin parah. Sosok itu menyeringai, menggantikan senyum malaikat yang dia pertahankan sejak tadi.

"Tidakkah kau ingin memberikan pelukan pada Joonmyun hyung mu ini?" Baekhyun sudah berada di ujung, menabrak dinding logam dingin dibelakangnya. Joonmyun terkekeh, si kecil ini tak berubah sedikitpun rupanya. Dia maju, mengunci paksa dagu mungil Baekhyun. Membuat wajah mereka saling bertatapan.

"Aku merindukanmu, kau tahu? Aku selalu kebingungan mencarimu selama ini. Beruntung sekali bisa menemukanmu disini" nada itu masih selembut dulu. Jika saja Baekhyun masih sepolos dulu mungkin dia sudah jatuh lagi ke dalam dekapan gelap sosok malaikat mengerikan di hadapannya.

"Nah Baekhyunnie~" jeda itu terpakai untuk mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga kiri Baekhyun. "Kita akan 'bermain' lagi lain waktu" suara lift berhenti terdengar kemudian. Pintu lift terbuka. Sosok dengan kemeja hitam panjang berwajah stoic berada tepat didepannya. Memandang datar ke arah Joonmyun yang tersenyum padanya.

"Aku sudah selesai, Suho" sosok itu seakan bicara sendiri. Matanya menatap datar pada wajah ketakutan Baekhyun sekarang. "Kau Baekhyun kan?" Baekhyun yakin pendengarannya tidak salah, tapi dari mana laki-laki berwajah datar itu tahu namanya?

Terdengar tawa pelan Joonmyun kemudian. Dia keluar dari lift kemudian merangkul pinggang namja stoic itu. "Jangan cemburu begitu, sayang" ucapnya sambil mengecup pipi namja itu. "Sampai ketemu lagi, Baekhyunnie~" kini pada Baekhyun. Kemudian pintu lift tertutup rapat dan objek itu bergerak turun menuju lobby.

Baekhyun merosot di pojok ruang. Dilihatnya pantulan dirinya sendiri pada dinding logam itu, meringkuk dengan air mata takut membasahi wajah.

Dia takut.

XXX===XXX

"Lamaaaaa~" rengekan Jongin dihadiahi pukulan penggaris di kepalanya. Dia mengaduh, saat mendongak mendapati Chanyeol menatapnya datar. "Sakit~".

"Berisik".

"Sepertinya aku memang harus menyusulnya" itu mungkin kali ke lima Sehun bicara begitu tapi selalu tertahan oleh Jongin dengan alasan 'Biarkan dia berusaha sendiri'. Tapi ini sudah lebih dari setengah jam dan Baekhyun tak kunjung kembali. Berkali-kali Sehun kedapatan menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Kebiasaan saat sedang cemas atau gugup. Jongin yang mendengarnya bicara begitu lagi akhirnya ikut khawatir juga.

"Apa dia tersesat ya?".

"Baekhyun bukan kau yang selalu buta arah, bocah" Jongin memajukan bibir, mau menyangkal ucapan Chanyeol juga tidak bisa sebab memang begitu kenyataannya. Chanyeol menyeringai, merasa menang. "Tunggu saja sebentar lagi" dia bicara pada Sehun. Si komikus mengangguk asal.

"Astaga, kukira tadi hantu".

"Kupikir juga. Habisnya dia meringkuk dipojokan begitu. Saat ditanyai juga diam saja".

"Mungkin dia anak SMP yang tersesat" suara obrolan dari dua staff wanita yang baru masuk ruang editor entah kenapa bisa menarik perhatian Sehun.

"Mungkin sih. Badannya kecil begitu. Sepertinya dia menangis tadi".

"Maaf, dimana kalian melihatnya?" dua wanita itu menoleh. Sehun entah sejak kapan sudah berada dibelakang mereka.

"E-Eh, di dalam lift" setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, tanpa bicara apapun pada Jongin atau Chanyeol dia segera pergi dari sana. Beruntung Jongin memperhatikannya sejak tadi, jadi dia menarik paksa Chanyeol agar bangun dari duduknya dan mengikuti Sehun.

Sehun berjalan cepat menuju lift. Dilihatnya posisi lift di lantai 3. Dua lantai lagi sebelum tempatnya sekarang, lantai 5. Menunggu tak sampai semenit entah kenapa terasa sangat lama.

"Sehun" seruan Jongin terabaikan, Sehun fokus pada pergantian angka 4 menjadi 5 pada kotak kecil bercahaya merah diatas pintu lift. Kemudian menjadi angka 5 sekarang. Suara lift berhenti terdengar disusul terbukanya perlahan lift. Menampakkan sosok berhodie yang meringkuk dengan tubuh gemetar dipojok ruang sempit itu.

"Baekhyun!" Sehun spontan masuk. Diikuti dua sosok lagi dibelakangnya yang tampak sama khawatirnya.

"Baekhyun?" Sehun bertanya lembut, sosok itu masih diam. Tubuhnya bergetar disela isakan pelan. "Aku Sehun. Kau baik-baik saja?" kalimat pertama membuat Baekhyun mendongak, menatap sosok pucat yang memberinya tatapan khawatir. Baekhyun bersyukur itu Sehun. Entah kenapa dia menangis lagi.

"Sehun, bawa mobilku. Antar dia pulang" Chanyeol menyerahkan kunci mobilnya, Sehun menurut. Tangannya mencoba menggenggam milik Baekhyun namun reflek ditepis. Dia pikir sesuatu mungkin terjadi, jadi dia hanya tersenyum kaku sebagai respon. "Kuantar kau pulang".

XXX===XXX

Saat tiba di apartemennya, Baekhyun masih saja diam. Dia menunduk sepanjang perjalanan. Menghindari kontak mata maupun fisik dengan Sehun. Tubuhnya masih gemetar takut. Sehun juga takut, takut jika sesuatu yang buruk memang benar-benar terjadi sebab dia luput memperhatikan novelis mungil itu.

"Baekhyun" panggilan itu tetap terabaikan untuk kesekian kalinya. Baekhyun membuka kunci apartemennya dengan cepat kemudian masuk, meninggalkan Sehun yang mengejarnya di belakang.

"Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi?" masih diam, Sehun jadi gusar sendiri. Diraihnya lengan kurus Baekhyun dan menahannya. "Katakan padaku, apa yang-".

"LEPASKAN AKU. LEPASKAN!" Baekhyun meronta. Air matanya leleh lagi ditambah wajah ketakutan yang tak pernah dilihat Sehun sebelumnya. Sehun melepaskan genggamannya. Baekhyun memegangi lengan kirinya yang baru saja digenggam begitu kuat. Sehun mendekat, mencoba memeluk tubuh ringkih itu namun Baekhyun mundur. Benar-benar menolak sentuhan Sehun.

"Pergi" desisnya pelan.

"Baek-"

"Kubilang pergi!" bentakan itu disusul isakan pelan. "Menjijikan" Sehun beku. Satu kata pelan itu entah kenapa berhasil menusuk dalam hatinya. Dia mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Dia ingin menyentuh lagi sosok itu namun urung sebab kata-kata Baekhyun barusan terngiang keras dalam otaknya.

"Maaf" setelahnya dia pergi, mungkin itu memang keputusan terbaiknya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Sehun hanya tidak tahu jika sosok itu kini jatuh terduduk dengan tangisan penuh rasa sakit.

"Bu-Bukan kau, Sehun" ucapan itu terdengar lemah, "Bukan kau".

"Aku yang _menjijikkan_ ".

XXX===XXX

TBC

XXX===XXX

CHAPTER EMPAT SELESAI (* 'w' *)

Maaf jika chapter ini embuat kalian kesal dan semacamnya /bow/

Maki saja aku di review wahaha ( TT w TT )

Tolong review, favorit dan follownya ya yeorobuuuunnn~~~ (/ '0' )/

Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya~~

Balasan review *buat yang namanya berwarna biru kubalas di PM*

pie : halo, terima kasih sudah membaca tulisanku /bow/ ya, akan kubuat mereka bisa mengatasi trauma menyebalkan Baekhyun LOL support aku terus ya /bighug/ teehee~~


	5. Chapter 5 : Kegelapan dan Sentuhan

XXX===XXX

US

XXX===XXX

Cast : EXO Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun and Zhang Yixing.

Genre : Romance, Slice of Life, Drama

Rated : M

Disclaimer : EXO dan para membernya bukan punya saya. Fic ini punya saya.

Summary : CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! Malaikat itu berubah jadi iblis. Baekhyun beruntung sebab Sehun dan malaikat lain datang menolongnya. Satu lagi keegoisan terbodoh. Dia ingin menyentuh tanpa tersentuh. "Kau takut kan?" Cerita tentang Komikus, Novelis, dan para Editornya. EXO AU FICT. SehunxBaekhyun. SeBaek. HunBaek. Slight SuhoxBaekhyun. SuBaek. SuhoxLay. SuLay. ChanyeolxJongin. ChanKai. Ini BL lho~~

XXX===XXX

HAPPY READING

XXX===XXX

Zhang Yixing menatap datar pada sosok malaikat yang sibuk berjalan kesana kemari dalam ruang tengah apartementnya. Sebelah tangannya berada didepan bibir, mengigiti kuku jempolnya adalah kebiasaan buruk saat suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Yixing tak habis pikir kenapa pria kecintaannya itu bisa menjadi begitu gila dalam satu hari hanya karena bertemu dengan cinta lamanya.

"Baekhyunnie~ Baekhyunnie~" seolah nama yang dia ucapkan adalah rapalan mantra. Kim Joonmyun mengucapkannya dengan senyum mengerikan di wajah. Otaknya memikirkan seribu cara agar sosok mungil 'milik'nya itu bisa kembali ke pelukannya.

"Bisa kau tenang, Suho?" Yixing sudah biasa diabaikan, begitu juga sekarang. Dia makin jengah. Tangannya kini menggenggam asal tumpukkan naskah yang baru saja di cetaknya. Kemudian dalam satu sentakan melemparnya ke arah Joonmyun. Membuat lembaran berisi penuh tulisan itu beterbangan di sekitar mereka.

Wajah datar itu ditatap balik wajah yang tersenyum selembut malaikat. Yixing jujur sangat kesal, tapi percuma sebab sosok dihadapannya itu tidak mungkin menggubris rasa kesalnya.

"Maaf, sayang" senyuman itu membuat Yixing bisa membunuhnya kapan saja jika dia tidak ingat bahwa sosok itu adalah orang yang dia cintai. "Aku sedang sangat bahagia sekarang".

"Persetan dengan itu. Kau sudah punya aku disini. Lupakan saja soal mengambilnya kembali".

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku harus mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi 'milik'ku" Yixing berdecak. Sungguh muak dengan ketidakwarasan kekasihnya. Muak dengan obsesi Joonmyun pada seseorang bernama Byun Baekhyun yang notabene adalah sepupunya sendiri.

"Menyerahlah, Myun. Dia bukan milikmu".

"Dia milikku".

"Tapi-".

"DIA MILIKKU!" Yixing tercekat, lama sekali dia tak mendengar teriakan Joonmyun. Wajah marahnya melembut kemudian. Joonmyun mendekati Yixing, mengusap pipi dingin Yixing lembut. "Maaf" gumamnya disertai kecupan di dahi. Yixing mengangguk, wajahnya masih sedatar tadi.

"Aku masih sangat mencintai Baekhyun".

"Dan aku selalu mencintaimu, Suho".

XXX===XXX

Baekhyun menatap jijik pada buket bunga yang tergeletak di luar pintu apartemennya. Sepucuk memo tertancap diantara rangkaian indah krisan dan baby's breath itu. Tanpa membukanya Baekhyun tahu betul dari siapa bunga itu. Nama yang sama menghiasi memo yang sama sejak beberapa hari lalu.

 _Aku merindukanmu. –Joonmyun-_

Dan semuanya berakhir di tempat sampah atau dibiarkan begitu saja didepan pintu oleh Baekhyun.

Jadi sudah seminggu ini dia tak berani keluar rumah. Dia makin takut sekarang bahkan sekedar keluar untuk berbelanja. Makanan instan dan junk food adalah pilihan teraman daripada pergi ke supermarket.

Dia juga ragu untuk menghubungi Sehun. Meminta bantuan setelah mengusirnya adalah hal yang sangat buruk menurutnya. Baekhyun bahkan mengabaikan pesan dan email yang setiap hari diterimanya dari komikus pucat itu. Menjawabnya akan membuat Baekhyun makin merasa bersalah. Jadi sesekali dia menghubungi Jongin, sekedar untuk menanyakan kabar saja.

Helaan nafasnya terdengar bersama dengan jatuh tubuhnya bersandar pada sofa. Tangannya terangkat dengan ponsel putih tepat ke depan wajahnya. Benda itu lagi-lagi bergetar, tanda pesan masuk dan Baekhyun tahu jika Sehun adalah pelakunya.

 _ **Baekhyun, sudah merasa lebih baik?**_

 _ **Hubungi aku jika sempat.**_

Soal sempat dia punya banyak waktu luang. Deadline cerpennya untuk tiga minggu ke depan sudah dia penuh sejak dua hari lalu. Bukan masalah sempat atau tidak tapi rasa bersalah yang membuat Baekhyun enggan menghubungi balik komikus itu.

"Apa kutelepon saja ya?" ucapnya ragu. Tangannya memainkan ponsel yang masih bergetar secara berkala. Ketara sekali jika sosok di ujung sana benar-benar khawatir padanya dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin yakin untuk menghubunginya.

"Aku harus minta maaf" bersamaan dengan itu, ditekannya nomer ponsel Sehun. Dia memang harus minta maaf karena sudah bersikap tidak tahu terima kasih begitu.

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

Baekhyun menoleh kaget ke arah pintu utama. Gedoran paksa itu datang dari sana. Baekhyun bangkit, kakinya berjalan gemetar mendekati pintu. Sebagian dari dirinya menyuruhnya menjauh dari sana. Tapi rasa penasaran seolah mendorongnya maju.

"Baekhyun" seruan itu terdengar samar. Apa itu Sehun? Tapi dia tidak mungkin sekasar itu. Lagipula bukankah Sehun masih memegang kunci apartemennya yang dia dapat dari Chanyeol? Dia bisa langsung masuk tanpa harus menggedor pintu begitu.

"Baekhyunnie~" Baekhyun terpaku. Tangan yang tadinya terangkat menuju gagang pintu beku di udara. Nada suara itu. Panggilan itu. Tanpa tahu wajah dibalik pintu, Baekhyun sangat tahu siapa yang bersuara disana.

"Keluarlah" satu kata itu terucap setelah satu ketukan lemah. Baekhyun gemetar. Dia menyesal mengikuti rasa penasarannya. "Keluarlah, Baekhyunnie~ atau kau menungguku untuk masuk?" dari bicaranya Baekhyun rasa Joonmyun sedang mabuk diluar sana. Akan sangat bahaya jika dia benar-benar langsung membuka pintunya tadi.

Selangkah dia mundur tanpa suara. Suara gedoran terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Baekhyun berbalik kemudian, mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamarnya. Setelahnya mengunci pintu kayu itu dan bersandar sambil memeluk lutut disana. Dia ketakutan. Bagaimana mungkin orang itu begitu nekat sampai melakukan hal semacam ini?

Sesaat setelahnya suara debum keras terdengar. Baekhyun memekik pelan. Suara tawa terdengar di luar disusul dengan seruan-seruan yang memanggil namanya. Rasanya saat ini memang waktu yang tepat untuk menghubungi seseorang untuk menolongnya. Baekhyun merogoh saku celananya.

Tidak ada.

Ponselnya.

Baekhyun merogoh semua saku di pakaiannya namun tak menemukan benda persegi itu. Kemudian dia sadar jika benda itu ditinggalkannya di sofa tadi.

"Bodoh" rutuknya pelan.

"Baekhyunnie~ ayo keluarlah. Hyung mu ini sangat merindukanmu, tahu" Joonmyun tertawa keras setelahnya. Suara barang jatuh sudah berkali-kali Baekhyun dengar. Apartemennya mungkin sudah hancur saat dia keluar nanti. Tapi dia tak akan bisa keluar jika begini caranya. Yang bisa dia lakukan cuma berdoa saja saat ini. Berharap seseorang datang dan menjadi penyelamatnya.

" _Sehun"._

XXX===XXX

Sehun baru saja masuk ke apartemen setelah puluhan pesan dia kirim kepada Baekhyun selama perjalanan pulang dari kantor penerbit tadi. Percuma sebenarnya mengingat tidak ada satupun pesan balasan dari novelis mungil itu sejak berhari-hari lalu. Sehun mendesah lesu. Khawatir. Walau Jongin bilang sosok itu baik-baik saja tapi tetap saja Sehun tak akan merasa lega bila tak melihatnya sendiri.

Sehun lalu meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja. Matanya tetap tertuju pada benda itu bahkan saat melepas ransel dan jaketnya. Takut jika tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghubunginya saat dia berpaling. Kemudian dia berbaring asal di lantai. Tangannya masih memegangi ponsel. Mengetikkan satu persatu karakter sebelum mengirimnya pada sosok manis tujuannya.

 _ **Baekhyun, sudah merasa lebih baik?**_

 _ **Hubungi aku jika sempat.**_

Tadinya mau dia tambahi _**'Aku mencintaimu'**_ di ujung kalimat tapi urung. Takut Baekhyun makin jijik padanya.

Ah, dia jadi ingat pertemuan terakhir mereka.

" _Menjijikkan"_ Sehun bersumpah dia langsung berkaca saat pulang. Dia bahkan sempat berpikir jika Baekhyun sebenarnya laki-laki normal jadi wajar saja jika dia berkata begitu. Sehun jadi makin kacau sekarang. Helaan nafas terdengar darinya entah sudah yang ke berapa kali hari ini.

Dia rindu Baekhyun. Dia ingin memeluk sosok mungil itu dan memenjarakannya disana selamanya.

Okay. Kedengaran mengerikan. Sehun senyum-senyum sendiri saat membayangkannya. Dan itu terlihat semakin mengerikan.

Drrrttt.

"W-WOW!" dia terkejut saat benda persegi itu bergetar dalam genggamannya dan nyaris jatuh menghantam wajah tampannya.

 _ **-Baekhyun is Calling-**_

"Baekhyun!" dia berseru bahkan sebelum mengangkat panggilan itu. Sehun tersenyum lebar tanpa sadar. Bersyukur juga sebab akhirnya Baekhyun bersedia menghubunginya.

"Halo?".

Hening di ujung sana.

Dahi Sehun berkerut. Dilihatnya kembali ponselnya, memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah menekan sesuatu atau barangkali ponselnya rusak.

Non. Semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Baekhyun? Halo? Kau disana?" sebanyak apapun dia bicara tetap tak ada sahutan dari ujung sana. "Baek-".

" _Baekhyunnie~"_ pelan memang, tapi telinga Sehun menangkap jelas suara itu. Itu bukan Baekhyun. Suara itu memanggil nama si novelis dengan nada aneh. Disusul suara benda-benda jatuh bahkan pecahan benda –mungkin vas atau yang lain-. Sehun masih mendengarkan dengan seksama.

" _Baekhyunnie~ keluarlah~ hyung mu sudah pulang"_ Hyung? Sehun baru tahu jika Baekhyun punya kakak laki-laki. Tapi ragu juga sebab suara aneh itu seolah menggambarkan sosok yang mengaku sebagai kakaknya itu sedang membuat keributan disana. Bahkan tidak ada suara Baekhyun disana.

Sehun sadar kemudian jika sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi disana. Setelah menyahut jaket dan memakainya terburu, dia berlari keluar. Beruntung saat tiba di halte, satu subway menuju daerah apartemen Baekhyun datang. Di perjalanan, Sehun masih berkutat dengan ponselnya. Panggilan dari Baekhyun masih belum mati dan suara keributan masih bisa dia dengar.

Sehun yakin Baekhyun sedang sembunyi sekarang dan di pembuat onar disana pasti sedang mencari sosok mungil itu. Apa orang ini juga yang membuat Baekhyun ketakutan di lift waktu itu? "Baekhyun, semoga kau baik-baik saja" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Saat subway berhenti, Sehun berlari sekuat tenaga kearah bangunan apartemen Baekhyun. Panggilan di ponselnya sudah mati. Mungkin orang yang sedang mencari Baekhyun itu menemukan ponselnya dan segera mematikannya. Sehun juga sudah mencoba menghubunginya lagi namun nomer Baekhyun tidak aktif. Dia berdecak gusar diantara langkah cepatnya.

"Oh Sehun" panggilan dari seseorang membuatnya tertahan di depan lift. Sosok berwajah oriental tampak berlari ke arahnya dari pintu utama. "Kau tahu dimana rumah Baekhyun?" tanyanya dengan logat aneh setelah masuk ke dalam lift bersama Sehun.

"Aku sedang ingin kesana. Kau siapa?".

"Tepat sekali. Baekhyun mungkin dalam bahaya sekarang" Sehun menatapnya sangsi. Orang ini datang tiba-tiba dan langsung berkata begitu. Jujur Sehun agak tidak percaya tapi di sisi lain rasa khawatirnya bertambah. "Aku Zhang Yixing, ngomong-ngomong" Sehun tidak begitu menggubrisnya.

Lift berhenti di lantai 6. Apartemen Baekhyun disana. Nomer 605. Ruangan ke lima setelah lift. Dua sosok itu berjalan cepat kesana. Saat tiba, pintunya sudah terbuka lebar. Bagian kuncinya rusak. Kelihatan sekali jika dibuka dengan paksa. Suara pekikan Bakehyun terdengar kemudian dari arah kamarnya.

"Baekhyun!" Sehun berlari kesana. Dilihatnya sosok mungil penuh air mata itu berada dilantai. Tertindih tubuh kekar diatasnya yang sedang menjambak rambut coklat terangnya kasar.

"BRENGSEK!" mata Sehun nyalang. Lalu seperti sosok lain dalam dirinya keluar, Sehun menarik laki-laki bersurai kemerahan itu dan memukulinya penuh nafsu membunuh.

"MATI KAU BAJINGAN!".

"Sehun-".

"Oh Sehun, hentikan atau kau akan benar-benar membunuhnya" suara dibelakang membuat pukulan selanjutnya tertahan. Saat menoleh, Bakehyun menatap keduanya ketakutan dalam dekapan namja China tadi.

"Tch" Sehun menghempaskan tubuh lemah yang kini terkekeh itu. Dihampirinya Baekhyun dan menyelimutinya dengan jaketnya.

"Ah~ jadi ini pangeran baru mu ya, Baekhyunnie~" sosok itu bangkit dengan payah. Diuspanya sudut bibir dan hidungnya yang berdarah hebat akibat pukulan Sehun. "Kau itu 'milik'ku. Kau harusnya bersamaku".

"Suho-".

"Kau harusnya-".

PLAK!

Satu tamparan dari Yixing yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada didepannya. Joonmyun mengerjap, matanya menatap lurus pada wajah marah Yixing. Jarang sekali dia menunjukkan ekspresi itu. "Kau mabuk. Ayo kita pulang" kalimatnya seolah perintah. Tubuh Joonmyun ambruk tepat dalam pelukan Yixing. Beruntung Yixing punya reflek yang bagus atau mereka berdua akan jatuh bersama.

Yixing lalu menoleh pada Sehun. Seakan memberi isyarat jika dia akan membawa Joonmyun pergi. Anggukan darinya adalah respon sederhana. Setelah Yixing dan Joonmyun keluar, ganti suasana canggung yang menyergap mereka berdua.

Baekhyun masih gemetar. Sehun merasa serba salah. Takut menerima penolakan jika dia mendekati Baekhyun, di sisi lain seakan ingin memeluk erat tubuh itu dan membisikkannya kata-kata penenang.

"Aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja" Sehun bicara tanpa basa-basi. Merasa bodoh kemudian sebab dia sadar jika dia menciptakan suasana tegang lainnya. "Kau- Kau bisa cerita padaku" kalimat bodoh apa lagi barusan? Rasanya kebodohan Jongin menular padanya sekarang.

"Baekhyun" suara lain terdengar, milik Yixing. Dia kembali lagi. Perlahan mendekati tubuh kecil Baekhyun dan memapahnya ke sofa. Dugaan Baekhyun soal apartemennya yang hancur tepat. Dia bahkan tidak mengenali ruang tamunya sendiri.

"Tolong maafkan dia" kalimat pertama itu membuat Baekhyun menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku masih belum paham dengan semua ini" Sehun menyela, raut kesal jelas terpampang diwajahnya. Yixing menatapnya datar, sementara Baekhyun masih menunduk dalam. "Bisa jelaskan dulu satu persatu?" pertanyaan itu untuk Baekhyun. Sehun mendesah kasar saat sosok itu tak kunjung mengeluarkan jawaban. Yixing mulai tak sabar. Bibirnya sudah terbuka untuk menjelaskan keadaan.

"Dia-".

"Dia sepupuku" sela Baekhyun. Nadanya gemetar, Yixing menatapnya iba sekarang. Yixing paham betul apa yang terjadi diantara dua orang itu dulu. Saat tahu bahkan Yixing sempat memukul Joonmyun sebab dia rasa kelakuannya itu sangat tidak pantas.

"Dan kau?" sekarang tatapan Sehun beralih pada Yixing.

"Aku Zhang Yixing. Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya. Kalau soal hubunganku dengannya kurasa kau bisa menentukannya sendiri" Yixing menoleh pada Baekhyun lagi. Ini mungkin sudah lewat 10 tahun. Dan Baekhyun rasanya sudah hampir bisa melupakan kejadian buruk itu dengan bantuan Sehun dan yang lainnya. Wajar jika Baekhyun jadi lebih ketakutan dibanding sebelumnya sebab Joonmyun tiba-tiba muncul dan berniat melakukan hal buruk lagi padanya.

"Tolong maafkan dia, Baekhyun. Aku sudah kenal dia sejak SMA. Yang kutahu dia sangat mencintaimu hanya saja dengan cara yang salah. Aku juga tahu apa yang dia lakukan padamu dulu, jadi kumohon. Tolong maafkan dia" Baekhyun masih diam. Pikirannya bergolak, ketakutan dan benci menjadi satu tapi dia tahu semuanya tak akan berguna jika diteruskan.

"Aku takut" gumaman pelan itu membuat Yixing makin iba.

"Aku tahu. Karena itu, aku berjanji dia tak akan muncul di hidupmu lagi" dia tertawa pelan kemudian, tawa miris. "Ini keegoisanku sebenarnya. Tapi sejak dulu aku memang cemburu padamu" Baekhyun mendongak, melihat raut sedih yang selalu tertutup oleh wajah stoicnya.

"Aku bahkan membawanya ke China. Kupikir dia akan bisa melupakanmu jika pergi jauh dari sini. Tapi percuma saja, haha. Dia dulu bahkan marah sekali saat kau pindah ke Seoul" Baekhyun paham sekarang kenapa sosok ini tiba-tiba muncul. Dia tidak punya maksud lain selain membawa Joonmyun pergi dan menghilangkan sifat buruknya. Menghilangkan obsesinya pada Baekhyun. "Aku akan membawanya pergi lagi. Besok aku akan kembali ke Changsa. Aku ke Seoul cuma untuk mengurus novelku saja. Jadi sekali lagi, tolong maafkan keributan yang sudah dibuatnya hari ini ataupun hal buruk yang dulu dia lakukan padamu" Yixing membungkuk dalam tepat dihadapan Baekhyun.

"K-Kau tidak perlu begini hanya untuk dia, Yixing-ssi" Yixing tertawa kemudian di sela tegaknya kembali tubuh kurusnya. Dia tersenyum menatap wajah sembab Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah terbiasa meminta maaf untuknya. Dia tidak hanya sekali dua kali begini" dia tertawa lagi, suara tawanya lembut. Mungkin dialah malaikat sesungguhnya namun selalu terbalut wajah datar kejam. "Aku tahu dia brengsek. Tapi entahlah. Mungkin karena itu juga aku sangat mencintainya. Aku ingin merubahnya" dua sabit terbentuk dari mata sipitnya. Baekhyun terpaku. Dia bisa merasakan kata-kata itu tanpa kebohongan. Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian.

"Aku sudah memaafkannya sejak dulu" ucapnya kemudian. Yixing bernafas lega. Dia bersumpah akan memukuli 'Suho'nya nanti karena sudah membuat masalah di waktu singkat datangnya mereka ke Korea.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi" sosok itu membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar pergi. "Ah, dan Oh Sehun. Terima kasih sudah memukulnya. Akan kulanjutkan pukulanmu nanti" ucapnya diujung pintu dengan lambaian pada mereka berdua. Sehun dan Baekhyun saling tatap kemudian. Sehun berdeham.

"Pintumu rusak kalau kau mau tahu" ucapnya datar. Matanya tertuju pada Baekhyun. Sosok itu tersenyum lemah. "Tidak apa".

"Yakin? Maksudku- ini sudah malam, kau tidak mungkin tidur dengan pintu rusak begitu. Seseorang akan masuk dan-"

"Aku tidak akan tidur" jawaban itu terucap dengan gampangnya. Sehun menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. "Tidak bisa. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi lagi padamu?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan minta seseorang memperbaiki pintunya besok pagi" senyuman mengakhiri kalimatnya. Sehun menghela nafas. "Kau bisa pulang saja".

"Hah?! Tidak. Tidak. Aku disini. Menemanimu".

"Pulang saja. Aku baik-baik saja. Lihat?".

"Tapi-".

"Sehun. Please" matanya memohon. "Aku sedang ingin sendiri dulu" Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak menurut jika keadaannya begini.

"Okay. Aku pulang" ucapan itu penuh rasa kecewa dan Baekhyun tahu itu. Sehun keluar setelahnya. Tidak benar-benar pulang. Kakinya beku didepan lift. Membiarkan benda itu berkali-kali lewat atau sesekali dia menyingkir dari sana saat seseorang datang.

Sehun berakhir dengan mendekam di samping lift. Duduk bersila sambil menghela nafas berkali-kali. Pandangannya tertuju pada pintu ke lima deretan ruang di lantai itu. Kamar Baekhyun.

XXX===XXX

"Nak? Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun merasakan tepukan pada bahunya. Matanya mengerjap kemudian. Dia tertidur masih dengan posisi sama seperti semalam. Didepannya seseorang berdiri. Seorang petugas apartemen yang menenteng kotak perkakasnya sambil menatapnya khawatir. Sehun tersenyum sekilas sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku nyaris memanggil keamanan. Kukira kau pencuri yang ketiduran" orang tua itu bicara dengan nada ejek. Sehun tertawa pelan kemudian.

"Maaf, Ajjushi. Aku hanya ketiduran disini. Ah, anda petugas apartemen kan? Mau memperbaiki pintu seseorang?" dahi keriputnya makin berkerut saat menatap Sehun. Dia mengangguk kemudian.

"Kamar 605 menelepon dari semalam. Minta pintunya diperbaiki. Astaga. Yang benar saja aku tengah malam harus kesini cuma buat memperbaiki pintu. Anak muda jaman sekarang memang tidak kenal waktu" Sehun terkekeh lagi. Membuat wajah tua itu makin masam.

"Kalau begitu maafkan para anak muda ini, paman. Boleh aku minta tolong?".

"Apa lagi?" Sehun menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada petugas itu. "Maaf, saat selesai memperbaiki pintunya nanti katakan saja jika itu termasuk pelayanan apartemen" petugas itu menatap uang yang disodorkan Sehun dan namja pucat itu bergantian. Setelahnya menghela nafas sambil menerimanya.

"Baiklah".

"Terima kasih, Ajjushi" Sehun membungkuk sopan setelahnya. Dia masuk ke dalam lift sambil memandang sekali lagi ke arah pintu Baekhyun. Helaan nafas keluar. Sudah dua kali dia diusir begini dan hebatnya dia menurut tanpa rasa kesal. Yang ada hanya khawatir dan penasaran.

"Ah, Baekhyun. Semoga kau baik-baik saja".

XXX===XXX

Sudah beberapa hari terlewat sejak Joonmyun menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Laki-laki bernama Zhang Yixing itu benar-benar menepati janjinya soal tak akan membiarkan Joonmyun terlihat dalam pandangannya lagi. Baekhyun sangat bersyukur soal itu.

Beberapa hari pula Sehun tak mengiriminya pesan. Tidak seperti saat kejadian di lift dulu, kali ini Sehun tampaknya sedang sibuk atau bahkan sudah tidak perduli padanya. Okay, opsi terakhir adalah pikiran negatif Baekhyun sendiri. Dia bisa saja menghubungi namja pucat itu lebih tapi masih merasa tidak enak atas sikapnya dulu.

Ini sudah kali kedua dia mengusir Sehun setelah laki-laki pucat itu menolongnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Rasanya akan sulit untuk sekedar minta maaf atau bahkan hanya bertatap muka saja dengannya.

Drttt!

Getar ponselnya membuatnya sadar dari lamunan. Baekhyun melihat nama Chanyeol tertera disana. Dahinya berkerut. Tumben sekali Chanyeol menghubungi pagi-pagi begini.

"H-Halo?".

" _Oh, kukira kau masih tidur. Kau tidak lupa dengan deadlinemu kan_?".

"E-Eh, sudah selesai kok. Aku akan mengantarnya".

" _Aku bisa kesana kalau kau mau"._

"Tidak. Aku baik. Mungkin".

" _Okay. Kutunggu disini. Aku ada di ruanganku sampai nanti sore"_ Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian sebelum sambungan telepon terputus. Baekhyun melirik jam digital di sudut atas ponselnya. Masih pukul 8 pagi, mungkin terlalu pagi untuk kesana.

"Agak siang saja. Jam 2" dia bergumam sendiri. Tatapannya jatuh ke arah pintu kemudian. Sudah berhari-hari lalu diperbaiki. Pintu utama dan pintu kamarnya. Dia sedikit lega karena itu. Dia bahkan meminta pintunya diganti saja untuk menghindari kejadian seperti kemarin.

"Pintu besi mungkin yang paling aman" ucapnya waktu itu. Petugas tua itu tertawa mendengar ucapan polosnya. Dia bilang itu tidak perlu, jadi petugas itu benar-benar hanya mengganti engsel dan lubang kunci yang rusak.

"Tidak usah. Ini bagian dari pelayanan apartemen" Baekhyun heran saat si petugas menolak bayaran darinya. Setelah orang tua itu pergi dia mengecek kembali pintunya dan bersyukurlah dia karena semuanya baik-baik saja sampai hari ini.

"Yixing-ssi benar-benar sudah kembali ke China ya? Padahal aku masih agak penasaran dengannya" dia tersenyum sekilas. Namja China itu entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada kakaknya dulu. Dia bisa diandalkan dan pandai membaca situasi. Terlebih dia juga berjanji jika Joonmyun tak akan pernah mendekatinya lagi. Itu bagus. Setidaknya dia benar-benar bisa hidup tenang sekarang.

"Hmm~ jam 2" ucapnya sekali lagi sebelum berbaring asal di sofa. Matanya terpejam. Beristirahat sebentar mungkin tidak masalah. Chanyeol akan menunggunya sampai nanti sore.

" _Kuharap Sehun tak ada di kantor hari ini_ ".

XXX===XXX

"BODOH!" teriakan itu disusul suara tubuh jatuh ke lantai. Setelah bangkit langkah beradu keras dengan lantai kayu, berlari dengan anarkis masuk ke dalam kamar. Beruntung semua naskahnya sudah siap berhari-hari lalu jadi dia tinggal memasukkan map besar berisi naskah itu ke dalam tasnya.

Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa dia seribut ini itu karena dia ketiduran begitu lama. Janjinya tadi pada diri sendiri adalah jam dua siang akan berangkat ke kantor penerbit guna menyetor naskah cerpennya pada Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun entah terkena virus tidur darimana baru bangun jam setengah empat sore.

"Ukh, semoga dia masih di kantor" jaket ber hoodie nya sudah terpasang di tubuh begitu juga dengan celana jeansnya. Tas sudah berada di punggung, dan kini sepatu kets putih sedang berusaha dia gunakan.

Baekhyun berlari keluar tanpa lupa mengunci pintu. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak bertingkah terburu-buru begini. Rasanya juga sudah lama sekali dia tidak keluar rumah dan keadaannya sekarang jadi agak aneh untuknya.

Turun dari subway di halte dekat kantor pun dia segera berlari ke bangunan bertingkat 18 itu. Beberapa orang berpapasan dengannya sudah menyandang tas mereka. Itu memang jam pulang dan dia jadi makin ragu kalau Chanyeol masih menunggunya.

"WOW!" seseorang memekik saat tubuh mungilnya dan orang itu bertabrakan di area lobby.

"Ma-Maaf".

"Tidak masalah- eh, Baekhyun hyung? Kau kesini?" suara itu jelas milik Jongin. Namja tan itu menatapnya penuh tanya. Baekhyun mengangguk sekilas. "Mencari Sehun?".

"Ti-Tidak. Chanyeol-ssi. Apa dia di ruangannya?".

"Eh, Chanyeol-ssi sedang di gedung sebelah" Baekhyun menghela nafas, merasa lega sebab setidaknya Chanyeol masih disitu. "Aku mau menyerahkan naskah".

"Oh, begitu. Gedung sebelah baru saja resmi dibuka sejak seminggu lalu. Beberapa ruangan staff sudah dipindah ke sana. Ruangan editor juga. Jadi dia lebih sering disana sekarang".

"Hm, kau tidak pindah juga Jongin? Bukannya kau editor juga?".

"Aku pindah kok. Hari ini sedang ada urusan dengan staff percetakan saja makanya aku kesini" Jongin tersenyum lebar setelahnya. Baekhyun balas dengan senyum lembut. "Okay, terima kasih. Aku akan kesana sekarang".

"Mau kuantar? Ruangannya di lantai delapan, pintu pertama di kanan dari arah lift".

"Tidak perlu. Sampai ketemu lagi" Baekhyun melambai sambil berlalu. Kakinya melangkah keluar dari lobby menuju gedung baru di sisi kanan bangunan tempatnya keluar barusan.

Dia menghela nafas sebentar saat menatap gedung baru itu. Mencoba berpikir positif, setidaknya itu adalah gedung baru dan ini sudah sangat sore jadi pasti tidak terlalu banyak orang yang akan berpapasan dengannya nanti. Di gedung ini pasti jauh lebih sepi dari pada kantor utama jadi dia merasa sedikit lega.

Baekhyun masuk dengan cepat. Lift memang membuatnya jadi agak takut sejak hari dimana dia bertemu kembali dengan Joonmyun tapi asal tahu saja, dia sangat malas dan mungkin baru setengah perjalanan sudah sangat kelelahan jika memaksa lewat tangga.

Pintu lift terbuka dengan digit delapan berwarna merah di atasnya. Baekhyun keluar dengan tatapan langsung tertuju pada pintu pertama sebelah kanan. Ada plang kecil tergantung di atasnya bertuliskan "Staff Editor". Benar-benar mudah ditemukan.

"Chanyeol-ssi" suara Baekhyun terdengar dari ujung pintu. Si pemilik nama menjulurkan lehernya dari balik sekat kaca. "Oh, kukira kau tak akan datang" Baekhyun meringis. Langkah kecilnya perlahan mendekati meja kerja Chanyeol.

"Maaf. Aku ketiduran" ucapnya seraya menyerahkan map besar pada Chanyeol. "Kuharap itu lebih baik, aku bahkan sudah mengeceknya sendiri tapi entahlah jika menurutmu masih tidak sesuai".

"Ya, santai saja. Aku akan langsung menghubungimu kalau yang kubaca memang sampah seperti yang pernah kubaca dulu" Chanyeol berkata setengah tertawa, Baekhyun ikut tertawa penuh kecanggungan.

"Ka-Kalau begitu aku akan pulang. Kau tidak pulang?".

"Oh, aku masih harus mengecek tulisan dari penulis lain. Bukan cuma kau penulis jeniusku" Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Kalau dipikir-pikir sebenarnya yang jenius adalah editornya ini sebab dia yang selalu mengcover kesalahannya.

"Baiklah, aku duluan. Terima kasih" Baekhyun membungkuk sedikit sebelum berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Chanyeol melambai asal sambil tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya. Matanya melirik sekilas pada map besar tadi. Dia yakin tulisan Baekhyun sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dia sungguh sangat maklum jika Baekhyun membuat banyak kesalahan. Dia tahu Baekhyun adalah tipe penulis yang mudah terpengaruh oleh suasana. Lagipula dia sudah bergelut dalam pekerjaan ini selama bertahun-tahun, jadi memperbaiki tulisan Baekhyun bukan apa-apa baginya.

Sementara Baekhyun kini, langkahnya lebih santai dari sebelumnya. Menuju lift yang masih tertutup dengan panah ke atas berangka sepuluh. Oh, menuju dua lantai diatasnya namun berhenti tepat lebih dulu di lantai delapan. Dia masuk. Mengambil sisi diujung kiri setelah tangannya menekan tombol satu.

"Tidak ada apapun, jadi tenang saja" dia bergumam begitu pada dirinya sendiri sejak tadi. Suara dengung lift terdengar saat naik ke lantai atas. Sebentar, hanya sepersekian detik sebelum logam persegi itu berhenti dan menimbulkan denting khas. Pintu besinya terbuka perlahan. Baekhyun lihat sosok dengan coat coklat tua berdiri didepannya. Wajah mereka sama terkejutnya.

" _Sehun"._

Namja 24 tahun itu masuk. jarinya menekan angka sama dengan Baekhyun. Setelahnya hening bagi keduanya. Bagi baekhyun, lantai dingin yang dipijaknya lebih menarik daripada menatap ke arah sosok tinggi didepannya. Sehun pun begitu, berbalik adalah hal yang paling dia hindari saat ini.

"A-Ano-" Baekhyun merutuk. Mulutnya seakan mengkhianati hatinya. "A-Apa kabar?" demi apa dia merasa lebih bodoh dari siapapun. Dia bisa membayangkan wajah heran Sehun saat ini. Sehun menoleh, wajahnya memang sarat akan tanya. "Baik" jawaban singkat. Baekhyun sedikit lega. Setidaknya dia masih mau menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting barusan.

"Se-Sedang apa disini?".

"Ruanganku juga pindah" 'oh', respon Baekhyun cuma itu. setelahnya keduanya diam lagi. Mau bicarapun tak ada topik yang bisa dibahas, jadi percuma saja.

"Um-".

Suaranya jeda saat suara gemuruh keras dari bawah terdengar. Suara derit mesin lalu terdengar sebelum akhirnya lift yang mereka naiki berhenti. Baekhyun pucat. Dia selalu benci dengan malfungsi dalam hal apapun terutama mesin-mesin besar.

Sehun mendongak mencari asal bunyi. Suara deritnya masih terdengar samar tapi goncangan yang tadi sempat terjadi sudah berhenti. Tangannya menekan tomnol interkom diatas deretan angka-angka.

"Hallo?! Hei?! Ada orang?" Sehun bicara. Suara ribut khas interkom terdengar memekik kemudian.

" _Ya, maaf Tuan. Sepertinya ada kemacetan di mesinnya. Mohon tunggu sebentar"._

"Berapa lama?".

" _Jika lima belas menit belum selesai kami akan memanggil pemadam kebakaran"_ setelahnya suara denging keras terdengar. Sehun cepat-cepat menekan tombolnya lagi sebelum telinganya dan Baekhyun menjadi korban. Dia menghela nafas kemudian. Saat menoleh ke belakang, Bakehyun sudah pucat berdiri di pojok ruang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?".

"Y-Ya, baik" Baekhyun tertawa kikuk, setengah sadar menenangkan dirinya sendiri. sialnya bayangan-bayangan menyeramkan sekarang terputar diotaknya.

Klik!

Entah suara darimana, yang jelas setelah suara barusan satu-satunya lampu dalam ruang sempit itu mati. Pekikan Baekhyun tertahan oleh tangannya sendiri. Menyebalkan. Kenapa lampunya harus mati disaat-saat begini?

Sehun melirik sekilas dalam kegelapan, tubuh itu gemetar. Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak mendekapnya. Takut-takut jika sosok itu masih tak bisa menerima sentuhan dari siapapun. Interkom liftnya ikut mati jadi mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menunggu.

"N-Ne, Sehun-" suara itu bergetar. "Bo-Boleh aku menggenggam tanganmu?" Sehun beku. Suara itu sarat akan rasa takut. Sehun menoleh dan mendapati getaran di tubuh ringkih Baekhyun semakin kuat. Dia iba. Memeluk Baekhyun adalah opsi pertama jika dia boleh melakukannya. Kepalanya tergeleng pelan, rahangnya mengeras setelah satu tarikan nafas tanpa suara.

"Tidak" jawaban itu bertolak belakang dengan hatinya. Dia tahu Baekhyun mendongak padanya sekarang, menatapnya tak percaya.

"A-".

"Tidak bisa. Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang, kalau rasanya menjijikkan" tercekat, Baekhyun merasa sakit didadanya entah karena apa. Ucapan Sehun selalu tepat. Dia menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"A-Aku tidak bermaksud-".

"Kau takut?" Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa memahami sosok ini. Surai terangnya bergerak searah kepalanya yang naik turun, mengiyakan pertanyaan Sehun. "Setakut apapun aku tetap tidak bisa menyentuhmu".

"Ta-Tapi-" ucapannya tertahan saat dalam kegelapan tangan pucat Sehun terulur tepat didepan wajahnya. Baekhyun tak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi dia tahu sosok itu menahan dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun merasa ingin menyentuhnya lebih dulu tapi traumanya masih mendominasi pikirannya.

Dia ingin menyentuh tanpa tersentuh.

Keegoisan terbodoh.

"Kiss my hand".

"A-APA-".

Sehun terkekeh miris. "Kau takut kan?" tangan pucat itu masih setia didepan wajah Baekhyun. Memperlihatkan punggung tangan besar penuh guratan otot, khas seseorang yang selalu bekerja dengan tangan kanannya. "Kau takut gelap tapi lebih takut lagi untuk menyentuh seseorang".

"Sehun-" Baekhyun gemetar, ketakutannya menjadi satu. Seakan membesar dan siap meledak kapanpun. Sudut matanya sudah berair. Pikirannya kalut. Pilihannya cuma dua. Mencium tangan Sehun dan bebas dari rasa takut akan gelap atau bertahan dengan kegelapan dan rasa takut akan sentuhan.

Baekhyun sudah memutuskan. Benar-benar seseorang yang memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Menurutnya opsi kedua lebih mengerikan. Jadi perlahan dan gemetar, kepalanya maju. Bibirnya mengarah pada tangan pucat itu. Rautnya kalut. Takut dan depresi.

" _Ini hanya tangan"_ hatinya seolah meyakinkan.

Sehun menatapnya, ekspresinya sulit tergambar. Dia tidak benar-benar serius soal ini. Niatnya hanya menguji Baekhyun dan dia sedikit bersyukur saat Baekhyun menurutinya walau iba juga melihat tubuh gemetar itu bergerak sesuai perintahnya.

Cup.

Bibir halus Baekhyun menempel disana. Sehun tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama untuk tidak menarik sosok itu dalam dekapannya dan mencium bibirnya terburu. Baekhyun entah kenapa tidak menolak sama sekali, tangannya terpaku didada Sehun. Membalas ciuman menuntut dari Sehun yang lambat laun berubah lembut dan manis. Hisapan demi hisapan. Lumatan demi lumatan. Kegelapan bukan penghalang. Justru karena kegelapan ini Baekhyun merasa rasa takutnya teralihkan sejenak.

Ah, sudah berapa lama dia tidak merasakan hal semacam ini?

Lampu menyala tepat setelah ciuman mereka berakhir. Keduanya terengah, menatap satu sama lain kemudian dari jarak dekat. Hidung masih menempel satu sama lain. Sehun menjauh pelan saat interkom bersuara. Suara petugas yang menanyakan keadaan mereka dan dia menjawab seadanya.

Matanya lurus lagi pada Baekhyun. Novelis itu memerah saat tatapan mereka bertemu. Sehun tersenyum sekilas. Dia mendekat lagi, tangannya terangkat mengacak pelan surai coklat terang milik Baekhyun.

"Does it feels disgusting?" Baekhyun menunduk, tenggelam dalam ronanya sendiri. Dia menggeleng. "Maaf" gumam Sehun. Semenit setelahnya pintu lift terbuka dan lobby gedung tampak. Beberapa orang berkerumun didepan sana. Bertanya pada Sehun, apa dia baik-baik saja dan meminta maaf soal kejadian barusan. Sementara Baekhyun masih beku ditempatnya. Bahkan setengah sadar saat Sehun menariknya pergi dari sana menuju halte subway.

"Sepertinya bis terakhir sudah lewat. Naik taksi saja ya?" Baekhyun menurut. Sehun mencarikannya taksi dan dia duduk disalah satu kursi, menunggu. Pikirannya masih kosong, mungkin tertinggal di lift atau di tempat lain.

"Naik saja. Aku akan cari taksi lagi" ucap Sehun saat sudah menemukan satu taksi. "Hati-hati" Sehun tersenyum, Baekhyun merasa bibirnya kaku bahkan untuk sekedar menjawab doa itu. Tangan Sehun yang bergerak hendak menutup pintu tertahan. Baekhyun tampak bingung berucap, namun setelah satu tarikan nafas akhirnya bisa bicara.

"Ba-Bagaimana kalau naik taksi ini bersama?".

Sehun diam sebelum senyumnya merekah lagi di bibir tipisnya. Tubuhnya masuk dengan gesit, menempatkan diri disamping tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Dengan senang hati".

XXX===XXX

TBC

XXX===XXX

CHAPTER LIMA SELESAI (* 'w' *)

Maaf jika chapter ini terlambat update /bow/

Aku lagi sibuk mengurus anak bayi #alasan

Tapi bukan anakku kok, sungguh LOL

Maki saja aku di review wahaha ( TT w TT )

Tolong review, favorit dan follownya ya yeorobuuuunnn~~~ (/ '0' )/

Chap selanjutnya apa ya~~?

Mungkin Sehun dan Baekhyun akan kubuatkan adegan 'begitu'

Untuk fansnya ChanKai bersabarlah wahai kawan, sedang dalam proses ya chap khusus mereka.

Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya~~

Balasan review *buat yang namanya berwarna biru kubalas di PM*


	6. Chapter 6 : Awal dan Akhir

XXX===XXX

US

XXX===XXX

Cast : EXO Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, and other.

Genre : Romance, Slice of Life, Drama

Rated : M

Disclaimer : EXO dan para membernya bukan punya saya. Fic ini punya saya.

Summary : CHAPTER 6 END UPDATE! Ini adalah akhir bahagia untuk mereka. Atau setidaknya jika ini bukan akhir, maka ini adalah awal yang bagus. Mereka bisa membangun semuanya dari awal. Cerita tentang Komikus, Novelis, dan para Editornya. EXO AU FICT. SehunxBaekhyun. SeBaek. HunBaek. Slight SuhoxBaekhyun. SuBaek. SuhoxLay. SuLay. ChanyeolxJongin. ChanKai. Ini BL lho~~

XXX===XXX

HAPPY READING

XXX===XXX

"Sehun" gerakan tangannya meraih gagang pintu tertunda. Suara Baekhyun membuatnya menoleh dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Seingatnya dia sudah menyuruh sosok mungil itu pulang ke rumah tadi.

Benar.

Dari kantor penerbit mereka naik taksi bersama dan Baekhyun bilang mereka akan berhenti untuk mengantar Sehun dulu baru setelahnya dia akan pulang sendiri ke apartemennya dengan taksi yang sama. Baru sekitar dua menit lalu mereka berpisah dan sekarang si novelis itu malah berada di hadapannya dengan nafas terengah.

"Kau kembali? Ada yang tertinggal?".

"Ti-Tidak ada".

"Terus?".

"A-Aku-" Baekhyun mengusap tengkuk, wajahnya bersemu samar. Beruntung Sehun tidak melihatnya atau Baekhyun akan habis dicium lagi olehnya. "-Umm. Aku- OH, kau membayar taksinya terlalu banyak. Aku mau mengembalikannya" oh, great. Alasan macam apa itu Baekhyun. Dia bergerak merogoh sakunya tapi tak menemukan sepeser uangpun disana. Si mungil itu meringis. Sehun menatapnya aneh. Sedetik kemudian mulai tertawa kecil.

"Kau kembali hanya karena itu?".

"U-Um" Baekhyun mengangguk canggung. Sumpah, dia merasa bodoh. Ditertawakan Sehun membuat wajahnya makin merah dan dia kesal karena itu.

"Lalu sekarang?" Sehun bermaksud menggodanya, Baekhyun cuma tidak sadar saja sebab Sehun sangat pintar berekspresi. Dia gelagapan, bingung jawaban apa yang harus dia katakan setelah pertanyaan barusan.

"Pu-Pulang- Tentu saja! Aku akan pulang" Baekhyun berbalik cepat, kakinya melangkah menjauh. Dia merasa tindakannya saat ini adalah hal bodoh. Okay, salahkan sesuatu dalam dirinya yang menyuruhnya menghentikan si supir taksi yang bahkan belum menginjak pedal gas. Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang menurut pada insting dan kakinya yang bergerak cepat mengejar Sehun masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Sangat susah mencari taksi didaerah sini sebenarnya" ucapan Sehun membuat langkahnya berhenti. 'Sial. Bagaimana aku pulang?' Baekhyun merutuki kebodohannya. Sementara dibalik punggungnya, Sehun menatap dari depan pintu apartemennya sambil menahan tawa. "Dan juga tidak ada bis yang lewat lagi jam segini" dan opsi kedua yang belum sampai sedetik singgah di kepalanya juga hangus.

"A-Aku bisa jalan kaki" pikiran mustahil macam apa yang kau bicarakan barusan, Baekhyun-ssi?!

"Apartemen mu jauh dari sini" Sehun selalu tepat. Lagipula selain jauh, Baekhyun juga tidak tahu jalan jadi percuma saja.

Sehun terkekeh, kemudian segaris senyum terlukis di bibir tipisnya. Jujur, soal taksi yang jarang lewat didaerah situ memang benar. Tapi tidak soal bis nya. Oh, dia bahkan naik bis pukul 10 malam saat pergi menyelamatkan Baekhyun waktu itu.

"Kau ingin aku menelepon Chanyeol-ssi? Dia bisa mengantarmu pulang" Sehun berdoa semoga Baekhyun tidak mengiyakan penawaran barusan.

"Ti-Tidak. Tidak usah. Aku sudah cukup banyak merepotkan dia hari ini. Aku pulang sendiri saja".

"Bagaimana kalau menginap disini saja?" Sehun belum memikirkan hal ini sampai beberapa detik lalu. Mengerjai Baekhyun ternyata ada keuntungannya juga, dia jadi bisa lebih lama bersama namja kecil itu. Bahkan sempat terpikirkan beberapa hal yang bisa mereka lakukan sepanjang malam.

"E-Eh?!".

"Cuma semalam saja. Aku tak punya kendaraan jadi tidak bisa mengantarmu. Bis dan taksi juga tidak ada. Jadi tidak ada pilihan lain kan?" Sehun benar. Baekhyun menghela nafas, kepalanya tertunduk sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan tawaran itu. Sehun mulai membuka kunci pintunya. Setelahnya mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk.

"Permisi" Baekhyun masuk perlahan. Setelah melepas sepatu, kakinya mengekor dibelakang tubuh tinggi Sehun. Sehun masuk ke kamar kemudian, membiarkan Baekhyun menunggunya di ruang tamu sambil melihat-lihat sekilas ruangan itu. Tempat itu kurang lebih sama luasnya dengan apartemen Baekhyun. Sedikit berantakan di beberapa sisi, kebanyakan kertas berisi dialog atau gambar-gambar karakter komiknya. Beberapa sketsa selain karakter komik juga sempat dilihat Baekhyun berserakan diatas meja

"Maaf, aku belum sempat membereskannya" Sehun keluar dengan pakaian berbeda. Celana pendek dan kaos hitam polos membuat dia tampak lebih santai. Satu setel piyama biru dan satu handuk disodorkan pada Baekhyun. "Ini punyaku. Belum pernah kupakai. Ibuku membelikannya dulu".

"Te-Terima kasih".

"Kamar mandinya didekat dapur. Kau bisa mandi duluan" Baekhyun menurut dan pergi kesana. Sementara Sehun mulai membereskan ruangan itu dan membuat makan malam selagi menunggu Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa masak" Sehun menoleh. Baekhyun dibelakangnya dengan handuknya terpasang asal dikepala. Berniat mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Sehun tersenyum sekilas. "Cuma makanan yang menurutku mudah dibuat".

"Lebih baik dari pada ramen instan" Sehun terkekeh. Dia tahu jika pola makan Baekhyun cukup buruk. Makanan instan mungkin jadi makanannya sehari-hari. Sehun tahu saat mengecek lemari dapurnya dulu. "Aku tidak bertanggung jawab soal rasanya" Sehun berucap setengah bercanda. Tangannya kini menganggat teflon berisi nasi goreng dan menuangnya perlahan dalam dua piring yang sama.

"Hei, aku yakin rasanya baik-baik saja".

"Apa maksudnya 'baik-baik saja'? Kau meragukanku kan?" Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Garis matanya melengkung lucu dan Sehun merasakan sekumpulan ngengat sedang berusaha menggelitik perutnya dari dalam.

"Kau tertawa".

"Maaf?".

"Kau tertawa. Itu bagus" Sehun tersenyum, dia memang selalu suka Baekhyun yang begini. Jarang dia lihat memang, tapi Baekhyun yang ceria dan banyak bicara adalah favoritnya. Novelis itu tersenyum juga, dia mendesah pelan. "Terima kasih, Sehun".

"Untuk apa?".

"Semuanya" senyumnya masih bertahan. Tatapannya lurus pada Sehun, membuat sosok itu mau tak mau balas menatapnya dan menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal lain padanya. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku. Terima kasih sudah selalu ada untukku. Terima kasih sudah menemukanku" dua sabit itu terbentuk dari matanya. Bibir Sehun bergerak otomatis membentuk cekungan kecil. Astaga, betapa manisnya laki-laki kecintaannya ini.

Sehun maju mendekati Baekhyun. Menyentuh puncak kepalanya lembut dan mengacak surai basah itu pelan. "Sama-sama" jawaban itu mendapat respon tawa kecil dari sosok didepannya. Sehun merasa ini adalah akhir bahagia untuk mereka. Atau setidaknya jika ini bukan akhir, maka ini adalah awal yang bagus. Mereka bisa membangun semuanya dari awal dan berdoa tak akan ada hambatan buruk di kemudian hari.

"Sehun, soal pernyataanmu waktu itu-" Baekhyun jeda sebentar. Baginya bahkan bertanya saja sudah sangat sulit apalagi secara terang-terangan menyatakan. "Soal itu- Bagaimana jika aku juga menyukaimu?".

"Mudah saja. Aku akan lebih sering menyentuhmu".

"E-Eh, sesimple itu?".

"Tentu" Sehun tersenyum, senyum yang beda. Entah kenapa Baekyun sedikit takut dengan itu. Sehun mendekati telinganya, membisikkan sesuatu dengan suara desah aneh yang membuat Baekhyun merona. "Dan bahkan jika kau menangis memintaku berhenti aku tidak akan menurutinya" diakhiri dengan hembusan nafas panas yang membuat Baekhyun menjauh sambil memegangi telinganya. Tatapannya dianggap lucu oleh Sehun hingga namja pucat itu tertawa.

"Aku bercanda. Jadi tolong jangan ketakutan begitu" Sehun masih tertawa bahkan saat membawa dua piring makan malam mereka ke meja makan diruangan itu. "Nah, duduk dan makanlah".

'Menyeramkan!' Baekhyun membatin. Dia tak akan pernah bisa paham soal namja itu.

XXX===XXX

"Kau bisa tidur di kamarku" suara Sehun terdengar dari arah kursinya. Baekhyun menoleh setelah mematikan keran wastafel yang dia gunakan untuk membilas piring penuh busa sabun ditangannya. "Ti-Tidak, aku di sofa saja. Biasanya kau juga begitu dirumahku" Baekhyun menolak tentu saja. Dia merasa tidak enak jika merepotkan begitu.

"Aku saja yang di sofa, okay?".

"T-Tapi-".

"Atau kau mau aku tidur denganmu?" Baekhyun memerah, badannya berbalik lagi ke arah wastafel. Menyalakan keran dengan debit maksimal untuk membasuh piring dan meredakan ronanya sendiri. Dia bisa mendengar samar kekehan Sehun dibelakang sana. "D-Dasar bodoh".

"Aku dengar itu" Baekhyun merengut. Lupa jika si pucat itu entah punya kekuatan aneh atau bagaimana pasti bisa mendengar suara sepelan apapun atau bahkan membaca pikirannya. Keran air masih menyala walau pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Baekhyun membasuh tangannya asal, mengabaikan cipratan air yang membasahi bagian depan piyama yang dia kenakan. Tidak sadar jika Sehun melangkah mendekatinya dan bahkan kini sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" bisikan itu tepat ditelinga kanannya. Tangan kanan Sehun bergerak mematikan keran, sementara satunya bersandar di pinggiran wastafel. Gerakan itu memenjarakan Baekhyun, membuat tubuhnya terkurung. Bahkan dada Sehun sudah bersentuhan dengan punggungnya sekarang. Baekhyun menelan liurnya sendiri.

"A-Apanya?!" suara ketus itu juga sebagai protes soal tindakan tiba-tiba ini. Diperlakukan begini oleh orang lain tentu membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman atau bahkan dia akan berteriak keras membentaknya. Tapi Sehun adalah pengecualian. Hatinya memang mengisyaratkan penolakan tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya.

"Entahlah" suara itu lebih rendah dan lembut daripada biasanya. Dagu Sehun bersandar di bahu kanan Baekhyun, membuat gerak kejut sekilas darinya namun tenang kemudian. Baekhyun mulai terbiasa dengan sentuhan tiba-tiba dari Sehun. "Kau tahu? Aku selalu ingin berada sedekat ini denganmu" Baekhyun agak terkejut soal ini. Wajahnya mendadak lirih. Jika dia tak punya phobia aneh ini maka mereka sudah menjadi pasangan sejak dulu.

"Maaf".

"Bukan salahmu" kedua lengan besar itu memeluknya kemudian. "Aku selalu ingin menggenggam tanganmu. Aku selalu ingin memelukmu. Aku selalu ingin melakukan apapun denganmu. Aku selalu ingin menyentuhmu" semuanya benar-benar keinginan Sehun sejak dulu. Terlontar begitu lembut dan jujur hingga Baekhyun merasa jika dirinya sama dengan laki-laki itu. Dia juga ingin mereka begitu, dan mungkin sejak dulu juga.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku akan melindungimu dari apapun termasuk masa lalumu. Aku bahkan tak perduli soal itu. Kau yang sekarang adalah yang selalu aku pikirkan" Sehun mendesah pelan, kepalanya terangkat dari bahu Baekhyun. Tangannya memutar tubuh mungil itu, menghadap padanya. Baekhyun menatapnya, rasanya semua serba salah. Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu respon apa yang harus dia berikan nantinya.

"Aku mencintai dirimu yang sekarang dan yang akan datang. Jadi biarkan aku membuatmu lupa soal dirimu yang dulu. Okay?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Itu benar, soal phobianya. Dia hanya harus melupakan masa lalunya. Menguburnya rapat. Bertindak seolah itu tak pernah terjadi walau rasa sakitnya akan terus dia rasakan sampai kapanpun.

Sehun mengecupnya lembut tepat di bibir. Membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sebelum terbuka lagi setelah kecupan singkat itu berakhir. Kesalahan Baekhyun adalah menerima kecupan singkat itu. Sehun akan bertindak sesuai persetujuan. Diam menurutnya adalah tanda persetujuan. Sebab Baekhyun diam maka sekali lagi ciuman melayang ke bibir Baekhyun. Lebih dalam dan lama. Bahkan diikuti hisapan dan lumatan kecil pada bibir atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Membuat jemari kurus Baekhyun tanpa sadar menggenggam erat bagian depan kaos yang dikenakan Sehun.

Sehun tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Tangannya menahan pinggang Baekhyun. Ciumannya turun ke leher. Menciumi senti demi senti bagiannya hingga menghasilkan getar halus berkala dari tubuh dalam rengkuhannya. Kegiatannya berhenti sejenak. Ditatapnya wajah merona Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya bingung.

"Kita benar-benar harus ke kamar" Baekhyun menurut. Dia percaya hal ini akan berlanjut jadi menolak juga percuma saja sebab Sehun pasti tetap membawanya kesana. Sehun menggendong tubuh kecilnya, dia tahu kaki Baekhyun sudah sangat gemetar jadi mustahil mereka bisa bergerak cepat walau hanya kekamar.

Kemudian benar-benar berlanjut. Piyama biru sudah terbuka separuh. Sehun mengulum perlahan puting merah muda yang tegang itu. Bergantian. Kanan kiri, dijilati hingga basah dan desahan manis terdengar dari atas sana. Tangan mungil Baekhyun mencengkram erat bahu Sehun saat dirasa sesuatu makin menegang dibawah sana.

"Se- UH!" panggilannya tertahan kala gigi Sehun beradu, membuat gigitan kecil di dada kirinya.

"Hm?" respon singkat, bahkan tanpa tatapan sedikitpun sebab sosok pucat itu masih sibuk bermain dengan dadanya. "Mau berhenti?" kegiatannya berhenti. Matanya sayu dengan tatapan dingin yang entah kenapa membuat Baekhyun merasa dia akan berakhir buruk jika menolak. Pemikiran yang salah, atau mungkin benar setengahnya.

"Aku akan berhenti jika kau minta sekarang. Tapi aku tak akan berhenti jika kita sudah bertindak lebih jauh dari ini" pilihan sulit. Menolak karena masih tersisa sedikit takut adalah yang dipikirkan Baekhyun tadi. Tapi setelah rangsangan-rangsangan hebat barusan, tubuhnya bahkan meminta sentuhan lebih. "Bagaimana?" Baekhyun masih belum menentukan.

"L-Lanjutkan saja" terima kasih, mulut tercinta. Lagi-lagi kau mengkhianati pemilikmu. Sehun tersenyum sekilas. Wajahnya mendekat, menggesek lembut hidungnya pada hidung Baekhyun sambil memberi tatapan lembut. "Aku akan berhati-hati, _kay_?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia percaya Sehun tidak akan menyakitinya.

Sambil menjauh, Sehun melepas kaos hitamnya. Tangannya menyentuh perlahan gundukan diantara selangkangan Baekhyun. Menekannya lembut dan berakhir dengan lenguhan Baekhyun. Sehun menjilati bibir bawahnya. Dia tak akan bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi, jadi dengan gerakan cepat bagian bawah Baekhyun sudah terekspos sempurna. Menyisakan atasan piyamanya hampir terlepas seluruhnya.

Kejantanan tegang itu kini berada dalam genggaman Sehun. Setelah melebarkan dua tungkai kurus Baekhyun, kepalanya bergerak turun. Memasukan perlahan batang mengeras itu kedalam mulutnya sendiri. Mengulumnya lembut disertai gigitan-gigitan kecil yang membuat Baekhyun terhentak merasakan kenikmatan.

Dada Baekhyun terangkat saat sapuan panas dari lidah Sehun pada kemaluannya semakin menjadi. Tangan Sehun bahkan ikut andil menyerang puting kirinya. Mencubitnya gemas pada benda kecil yang menegang itu. Memberi rangsangan lebih yang membuat kejantanan Baekhyun makin keras dan siap meledakkan cairannya kapan saja.

"Se-Sehun-" belum sempat dia bicara, cairannya sudah lebih dulu menyembur memenuhi mulut Sehun. Baekhyun merasa sedikit lega walau tubuhnya masih terasa begitu panas. "MA-MAAF! Aku tidak bermaksud" tubuhnya bertopang pada siku, menatap penuh rasa bersalah ke arah Sehun dibawahnya yang kini mengusap sudut bibirnya setelah gerakan menurun pada jakunnya. Pertanda dia baru saja menelan sesuatu dan Baekhyun yakin jika itu adalah cairan miliknya.

"Tidak apa".

"I-Itu menjijikkan".

"Apanya?".

"Aku membuatmu menelan itu".

"Baekhyun-" tatapan Sehun berubah tajam, membuat Baekhyun agak terkejut. Sehun pasti marah padanya karena hal barusan. "Jangan pernah menyebut kata menjijikkan lagi. Aku tidak suka itu" oh, ternyata karena itu. Baekhyun menunduk, menggigiti bibir bawahnya. "Maaf".

Sehun mendesah. Tubuhnya naik, mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun sebelum kembali menatapnya lembut. "Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu menjijikkan. Jadi berhenti mengatakan hal semacam itu" Sehun mengusap pipi Baekhyun, membuat sosok mungil itu menatapnya masih dengan wajah bersalah.

"Boleh kulanjutkan?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Sehun sudah memikirkan tindakan selanjutnya. Baekhyun tampak berkeringat dengan atasan piyama berantakan. Menurutnya penampilan Baekhyun sekarang sungguh sangat membangkitkan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Ini hal bagus sebab dia bisa melakukannya dengan cepat.

Gerakannya terhenti sejenak saat Baekhyun meraih tangannya. Menggenggamnya erat sambil menatap lurus pada manik ebony Sehun. "A-Aku tahu kau akan memulainya. Aku cuma mau membantu" Sehun menatapnya bingung tapi sedetik kemudian dia paham maksud namja mungil itu. Baekhyun mengulum dua jari Sehun, memberi jilatan-jilatan lucu dengan bunyi basah terdengar saat jari Sehun dikeluarkannya kembali karena begitu penuh di mulutnya.

Sehun menelan ludah. Sialnya dia makin terangsang melihat Baekhyun bertingkah seperti bayi yang menghisap jemari ibunya. Terlihat menggemaskan dan menggairahkan dalam satu waktu. Sesekali giginya bergesekan dengan kulit jari-jari milik Sehun dan dia merasa sentuhan itu membuatnya hampir lepas kendali.

"A-Apa rasanya aneh?" pertanyaan polos, selaras dengan tindakannya. Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Sosok itu berhasil membuat emosi dan nafsunya naik turun. Hebat sekali mempermainkan perasaannya. Sehun menggeleng kemudian.

"Mau melakukannya sekarang?".

"U-Um-" Baekhyun mengangguk kaku. Dia sudah bisa membayangkan rasa sakitnya (dia pernah merasakannya dulu, bahkan mungkin lebih menyakitkan). Dilihatnya tangan Sehun menepuk pahanya, mengisyaratkan agar Baekhyun duduk dipangkuannya. Baekhyun menatapnya ragu, "Aku akan melakukan penetrasi sebentar lalu membiarkanmu melakukannya sendiri jadi ini tidak akan sesakit yang kau bayangkan" Baekhyun merona. Lagi-lagi Sehun berhasil menebak isi kepalanya.

Baekhyun menurut. Dia duduk diatas pangkuan Sehun kemudian. Merasa canggung sejenak, bahkan mengalihkan pandangan untuk meredakan rona wajahnya. Dia agak malu walau rasanya terlambat untuk itu.

"Masukkan milikku perlahan saat aku selesai, kau pasti tahu caranya kan?" Baekhyun menatap kesal dengan wajah memerah ke arah Sehun.

"A-Apa maksudmu? Jangan bicara seolah aku sering melakukannya".

"Hei, kau marah? Maksudku- kau sudah dewasa dan aku yakin kau tahu 'cara'nya. Atau kau butuh aku yang melakukannya?".

"TI-TIDAK! AKU SAJA!" Sehun nyaris tertawa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. Dia tampak polos di luar tapi Sehun tahu dia cukup mengerti soal ini. Mereka sama-sama lelaki dewasa ingat? Dan Sehun juga tahu jika beberapa novel Baekhyun berisi konten dewasa. Jadi mustahil kan novelis itu tidak paham soal ini?

Baekhyun menahan tubuhnya, membuat tumpuan dengan lututnya diatas ranjang Sehun. Kakinya melebar diantara paha Sehun sementara namja pucat itu mulai memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang milik Baekhyun. Pekikan dan gerak kejut terjadi setelahnya. Baekhyun bergumam sekilas, menyuruh Sehun melanjutkannya. Jarinya bertambah menjadi dua. Sehun menggerakkan dua jari itu zig-zag. Membuat lenguhan kecil dari sosok yang mencengkram bahunya.

"SEHUN!" suara meninggi itu terdengar saat Sehun menambahkan satu lagi jari kedalam sana. Sehun merasa perih dibahunya, dia yakin Baekhyun menancapkan kukunya tanpa sadar. "Maaf" gumaman itu dilanjutkan dengan gerakan melebar pada jarinya. Baekhyun menggigit keras bibir bawahnya, menimbulkan satu aliran merah pekat di sudut bibirnya. Rasanya sakit tapi dia tahun yang selanjutnya akan lebih sakit dari ini.

"Nah, sekarang lakukan" Baekhyun menurut. Kakinya sudah lemas dan Sehun menahannya agar tidak tumbang. Perlahan, diarahkannya penis tegang Sehun yang terekspos entah sejak kapan pada lubangnya. Memasukkan perlahan, menurunkan sedikit demi sedikit bagian tubuhnya. Erangan sudah terdengar walau baru ujung kejantanan Sehun yang berhasil melesak masuk.

"Sa-Sakit" Sehun melihat air mata Baekhyun sudah turun di pipi kanannya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat mengusap cairan itu. "Pelan-pelan saja" dijilatnya sekilas darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibir Baekhyun. Sehun membantu gerakan Baekhyun kemudian. Baekhyun bergerak sedikit lebih cepat, dia pikir semakin cepat maka rasa sakitnya juga semakin cepat pergi.

Setelah bunyi slip samar, maka seluruh bagian milik Sehun dicengkram sepenuhnya oleh lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun terisak, masih kesakitan. Sementara Sehun meringis, merasakan miliknya seperti digenggam kuat didalam sana.

"Se-Sehun, cepat-".

"Sesakit itu?".

"Kau- ugh, ra-rasakan saja sendiri!" Sehun terkekeh. Bibirnya mencium dada kiri Baekhyun sekilas sambil melempar senyum pada sosok mungil diatas pangkuannya. "Kita mulai" Sehun menggenggam erat pinggul Baekhyun. Membantunya bergerak naik turun perlahan. Desahan keduanya beradu. Entah kenapa mereka suka mendengarnya satu sama lain.

"A-AH!-" Baekhyun memekik saat batang keras Sehun menyentuh titik sensitifnya. Sehun menggerakkan pinggul Baekhyun semakin cepat. Membuat novelis itu mendesah lebih keras saat Sehun dengan begitu pintar terus memukulnya dari dalam sana. Memberinya perasaan aneh antara kenikmatan dan candu yang bercampur menjadi satu. Membuat isi kepala Baekhyun serasa kosong dan dia merasa kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

Sehun sudah menyerukan nama Baekhyun berkali-kali. Penisnya terjepit rapat didalam sana dan dia merasa itu sangat menyenangkan. Dia memang sudah melakukan sex beberapa kali dengan wanita tapi entah kenapa ini adalah sex terhebatnya. Baekhyun membuatnya gila karena ini. Dan dia tidak keberatan sama sekali jika dia menjadi benar-benar gila karenanya.

"Se-Sehun- a-aku- uhh-".

"K-Keluarkan saja" Sehun seakan tahu pikiran Baekhyun. Dia sedang sibuk mencari kenikmatannya sendiri jadi tidak asalah jika dia membiarkan Baekhyun keluar lebih dulu. Cairan Baekhyun menyembur lagi setelahnya, lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Menodai perut Sehun dan miliknya sendiri sebab tubuh keduanya saling menempel. Tapi Sehun masih belum mencapi klimaksnya. Belum. Setidaknya sampai beberapa hentakan lagi dan dia keluar didalam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lemas. Tubuhnya rubuh jika saja Sehun tidak menahannya. Kedua tangannya masih berada di bahu Sehun. Cengkramannya lepas sejak dia mencapai puncaknya.

"W-Wow! Kau tidak berniat pingsan kan?".

"Akan kulakukan jika diperbolehkan" Baekhyun berucap dengan nafas terengah. Tubuhnya masih dalam pelukan Sehun. Sehun terkekeh, diciuminya leher jenjang dihadapannya. Menghirup aroma khas Baekhyun yang entah sudah berapa lama tidak melewati penciumannya.

"Aku mencintaimu" Baekhyun mendorong pelan dada Sehun. Membuat tatapan mereka bertemu dan Baekhyun tersenyum lemah padanya.

"Aku juga" kemudian satu kecupan manis jatuh dibibir kecilnya. Membuatnya tertawa pelan dan Sehun memberinya beberapa kecupan lagi.

"Yang tadi itu sangat hebat".

"Jangan bicarakan hal dewasa dengan wajah kekanakanmu itu".

"Hei, wajahmu juga seperti bocah smp kalau kau mau tahu".

"Aku lebih tua darimu".

"Oh, ya? Aku sudah 24, Baekhyun-ssi".

"Dan aku 26".

"Wow" jeda cukup lama diantara perdebatan kecil itu. keduanya tertawa kemudian. Merasa jika pembicaraan barusan adalah hal bodoh yang tidak penting untuk menjadi perdebatan.

"Aku tidak perduli soal umur. Selain itu-" Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya. Kebiasaan yang akhir-akhir ini diperhatikan Baekhyun. "Hm?" nada itu bertanya, alis Baekhyun terangkat sebelah. Menuntut lanjutan kata yang terputus.

"Bisa kita lakukan sekali lagi?".

"TI-TIDAK!" yah, setidaknya penolakan itu masih sedikit menguntungkan sebab Sehun diijinkan tetap pada posisinya saat mereka tidur.

XXX===XXX

Baekhyun bangun saat aroma manis meresap masuk kedalam penciumannya. Sambil meregangkan tubuh, dia mulai bangkit dengan mulut menguap dan usapan kasar pada kedua matanya. Komikus pucat itu sudah tak berada disampingnya. Mungkin dia yang membuat aroma manis ini di dapur.

Baekhyun menyingkap selimutnya. Dia tidak ingat mengancingkan piyama biru itu semalam. Bahkan celananya juga terlipat rapi diatas meja nakas sebelah ranjang itu. setelah mengenakannya, Baekhyun mulai keluar dari kamar milik Sehun. Matanya langsung tertuju ke arah dapur begitupun langkahnya.

Saat masuk, yang pertama dia lihat adalah Oh Sehun dengan apron hitamnya. Diatas meja dapur terlihat satu piring berisi tumpukan panekuk dan sebotol sirup maple di sebelahnya.

"Oh, selamat pagi" sapaan itu membuatnya sadar. Dia mendekat ke meja makan dan duduk disalah satu kursi. "P-Pagi" respon singkat. Baekhyun lanjut memandangi punggung tegap Sehun. Laki-laki itu sibuk dengan sarapan yang dibuatnya sekarang. Kemudian membawa dua piring berisi panekuk dengan siraman sirup maple ke arah Baekhyun. Menyodorkan satu piring padanya, Sehun lalu tersenyum.

"Sarapanmu".

"Te-Terima kasih".

"Tidur nyenyak semalam?".

"Kau harusnya tidak menanyakan hal itu" Sehun tertawa disela kegiatannya menyuap satu potong panekuk masuk kedalam mulutnya. Baekhyun memasukan potongan besar dan mengunyahnya gusar. Tubuhnya terasa sakit, dia paham betul soal rasa sakit setelah sex dan mau tak mau harus menerimanya.

"Masih sakit?".

"Tidak" jawaban ketus. Sehun tertawa lagi. "Aku bisa membantumu melakukan apapun".

"Tidak perlu".

"Kau sangat manis saat marah" Baekhyun memerah, membuat Sehun terkekeh sambil terus memandangi sosok mungil yang sedang mengalihkan pandangan. Merajuk.

"Maaf" Sehun menghela nafas setelahnya. Terkesan dibuat-dibuat tapi Baekhyun adalah tipe yang tak akan sadar jika dikerjai jadi itu tidak masalah. "Aku tidak akan memintamu melakukannya lagi".

"Bu-Bukan itu maksudku" Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah. Dia memang tidak marah, mungkin hanya kesal soal sakit yang mendera bagian bawahnya tapi sebenarnya dia baik-baik saja. "K-Kau harusnya pelan-pelan".

"Hei, aku sudah melakukannya dengan lembut".

"Tidak dibagian akhirnya, Oh Sehun".

"Kau seperti sedang membahas novel dewasamu" ugh, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak paham soal bagaimana Sehun bisa membelokkan topik pembicaraan. Selalu melenceng dan membuatnya sulit menjawab tapi selalu benar juga.

"M-Maaf kalau begitu".

"Kumaafkan jika kita melakukannya lagi".

"SEHUN-".

"Iya, maaf. Aku bercanda" Sehun mengunyah potongan terakhir panekuknya. Senyumnya terlihat segaris disela kegiatannya. Sementara Baekhyun masih merengut, menatap Sehun yang berekspresi tanpa rasa salah. "Aku tidak sejahat itu" lanjutan itu membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Lagipula aku sudah cukup bahagia sekarang. Aku yakin kau akan sembuh dari trauma mu setelah ini" astaga, Baekhyun bahkan hampir lupa soal traumanya (dan itu bagus sebenarnya). Irisnya menatap lurus pada Sehun yang tersenyum menatapnya. Tangannya terangkat, menyentuh lembut tangan Sehun diatas meja dan menggenggamnya.

"Mungkin sudah sembuh sekarang. Terima kasih".

"Oh, bagus sekali. Sama-sama".

Biar Sehun katakan sekali lagi, ini adalah akhir bahagia untuk mereka. Atau setidaknya jika ini bukan akhir, maka ini adalah awal yang bagus. Mereka bisa membangun semuanya dari awal dan berdoa tak akan ada hambatan buruk di kemudian hari.

Soal hubungan mereka. Mereka pasangan. Entah kekasih, rekan kerja atau apapun yang jelas mereka akan terus bersama mulai sekarang. Saling menutupi kekurangan masing-masing adalah tujuan mereka mulai sekarang. Saling mendukung juga menjadi tujuan mereka.

Mereka hanya berharap satu hal.

Salah satu dari mereka tidak akan pergi sebelum waktunya tiba. Jadi biarkan keduanya menghabiskan waktu selagi bisa.

XXX===XXX

END

XXX===XXX

US SELESAI ( TT w TT )

-p.s. lewati saja ocehanku jika kalian tidak berniat membacanya. Langsung saja baca OMAKE ( o w o )-

Maaf atas semua keabsurdan, typo dan berbagai macam kesalahan yang saya perbuat dalam fanfic ini /bow/

Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari FF ini, ini semua cuma untuk menghibur kalian semua /author berlagak jadi wanita penghibur/slap/LOL

Maki saja aku di review wahaha ( TT w TT )

Tolong review, favorit dan follownya ya yeorobuuuunnn~~~ (/ '0' )/

Soal Chankai dan SuLay dalam proses ya

Aku bingung mau memasukkan cerita mereka sebagai chapter tambahan di FF ini atau post mereka secara terpisah sebagai side story

Saran please /puppy eyes/

Okay, sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membaca FF ini sampai akhir /bow bareng all cast/

Sampai jumpa di FF lainnya /tebar konveti/ \\( ^ 0 ^ )/

Balasan review *buat yang namanya berwarna biru kubalas di PM*

XXX===XXX

OMAKE

XXX===XXX

"Baekhyun-hyung" kepala bersurai blonde itu menyembul dari arah pintu. Baekhyun mendongak dari naskahnya, menatap penuh tanya pada sosok yang menatapnya dengan senyum lebar itu.

"Jongin?".

"Ada titipan untukmu. Dari staff percetakan" Jongin menyodorkan sebuah buku bercover gelap padanya. Judul besar memenuhi covernya.

 _ **-DARKER THAN WHITE-**_

"Mereka bilang novelisnya ingin kau punya cetakan pertamanya. Ah, novel ini baru dialihbahasakan dalam bahasa Korea. Sebelumnya hanya bahasa Mandarin, Jepang dan Inggris".

"Wow, pasti novel bagus" Baekhyun tampak membolak balik buku itu. Fokus lagi kemudian pada covernya. Sebuah inisial tertangkap matanya. Terukir dengan tinta timbul di pojok kanan bawah covernya.

 _ **-XYZ-**_

"Ini nama pena-nya?" tanya Baekhyun. Jongin mengangguk asal. "Nama yang aneh kan, hyung?" kepala Baekhyun miring sedikit, rasanya familiar dengan inisial ini tapi dia lupa.

"Hmmm".

"Tampak seperti cerita suram. Katanya memang novelisnya selalu menulis cerita sedih. Berlawanan denganmu, hyung" Baekhyun tertawa pelan. Buku itu dia letakkan diatas tumpukan naskahnya.

"Bukannya bagus? Aku bisa belajar darinya".

"Benar juga. Ah, ngomong-ngomong aku ingin mengatakannya sejak pagi tapi terlalu banyak orang" alis Baekhyun terangkat. "Kenapa?" wajah Jongin terlalu serius. Kemudian sosok tan itu mendekat kearah, bersuara sepelan mungkin.

"Sebenarnya ada bekas kemerahan dileher belakangmu".

"Oh".

Kita bisa menunggu beberapa detik sebelum Baekhyun memekik dan menutupi bagian belakang lehernya.

"E-E-EH! APA KELIHATAN JELAS?!" jelas dia gusar, ini adalah hal memalukan menurutnya.

"Lumayan".

"Oh, tidak" Baekhyun sibuk menaikkan kerah kemejanya. Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Oh, ayolah hyung. Ini bukan hal serius".

"Tapi-".

"Aku juga punya bekas seperti itu, tepat didada" Jongin berucap polos, membuat wajah heran dari Baekhyun terlihat.

BLETAK!

"AW!" Jongin memegang belakang kepalanya yang menjadi korban pukulan map besar milik Chanyeol.

"Jangan umbar aibmu sendiri, bocah".

"Aku tidak-".

"Baekhyun-ssi, cerpenmu sudah dimuat di majalah bulan ini" Chanyeol mengabaikan Jongin yang uring-uringan karena ulahnya barusan. Baekhyun tersenyum canggung, dia masih belum terbiasa dengan tingkah kedua orang didepannya. "Dan soal cerpen bulananmu sejak satu tahun lalu, seperti permintaanmu. Mereka akan dibukukan. Cetakan pertamanya selesai sekitar dua minggu lagi".

"A-Ah, terima kasih, Chanyeol-ssi. Kau sangat membantu".

"Sama-sama. Kau juga sebenarnya. Aku baru saja naik gaji" Chanyeol berucap bangga. Baekhyun tertawa pelan karenanya.

"KAU HARUS MENTRAKTIRKU" Jongin memekik keras di telinga Chanyeol. Membuat sosok jangkung itu menatapnya kesal. "Tidak mau".

"Kau pelit, sunbae".

"Kau yang terlalu banyak minta, bocah" dan pertengkaran itu berlanjut. Membuat senyum Baekhyun bertahan. Mereka memang begitu tapi justru karena pertengkaran itu mereka jadi terlihat begitu dekat.

"Yah, kalian bisa bertengkar di luar ruanganku" mereka benar-benar keluar kemudian. Baekhyun terkekeh. Saat menunduk, onyx nya jatuh menatap cover buku tadi. Dia merasa benar-benar kenal dengan inisial itu.

"Hmm, XYZ. ZYX. Tunggu, ini- ZHANG YI XING?!" yah, dia butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk sadar soal buku itu. Memang buku Yixing, cerita cinta suram khasnya memang bertentangan dengan karya Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas. Ah, dia bahkan tahu darimana semua inspirasi yang didapat Yixing untuk novelnya.

"Terima kasih, Yixing-ssi".

"Ah~ aku harus selesaikan dialognya" yah, untuk sekarang fokusnya akan dicurahkan pada dialog untuk komik milik kekasihnya. "Oh Sehun si bodoh yang suka menggambar komik aneh" dia bergumam sendiri, kesal juga sebab sosok pucat itu meninggalkan bekas aneh setelah kegiatan mereka semalam.

"Aku akan menghajarnya karena meninggalkan bekas ini".

"Siapa yang mau kau hajar?".

"Kau, Sehun! Memangnya siapa lagi?" Baekhyun mendongak saat sadar jika suara itu berasal dari namja bersurai gelap itu. Sehun tertawa pelan. "Maaf".

"Bagaimana jika orang-orang melihatnya?".

"Tidak masalah" Sehun maju mendekati meja Baekhyun. Sosok pucat itu menunduk, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun sebelum mengecup sekilas bibir mungil itu. "Memang sengaja kubuat supaya orang-orang tahu" Baekhyun merona. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa paham soal namja ini.

"Ugh, Se-Sehun bodoh".

"Aku juga mencintaimu".

XXX===XXX

OWARIMASU

XXX===XXX


End file.
